


Under the Same Sky

by baeconandeggs, yeolimerent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Witchcraft, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolimerent/pseuds/yeolimerent
Summary: Despite the risk of being the Queen’s favorite prostitute and knowing her darkest secret, you can say Baekhyun is indeed brave. Because there he is, taking the biggest risk of all— falling in love with the Crown Prince.





	1. A Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE1106  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I already had my eyes on this prompt since 2017, but someone claimed it first so with a heavy heart, I let it go. But hey, it got dropped so here we are hehe. To whoever the prompter is, I hope I did it justice. (If I didn’t, sorry in advance!! :<) The outcome wasn’t even what I expected but I guess that’s how (rushed) writing really works lmao. I hope I make you happy with long-haired warrior prince PCY and a little gauche BBH!
> 
> Thank you to K, for sharing a single brain cell with me and agreeing to be my beta last minute. And to mods for being so patient like always!!!

_No matter where I might be, I’ll always think of you._

 ««※»»

 

 

_“When will I see you and little Hyunnie again?”_

_“It won't be too long, we promise.” a tender kiss is placed on his forehead, “We'll come back for you…”_

_“B-But I'm afraid!” his voice breaks, “They said Papa is sick and I can't see him… now you're leaving me, too?”_

_The man kneels in front of him, hands on both his cheeks._

_“We're just fixing something for your Papa. After that, everything will be fine.” he looks straight into the man's eyes despite the tears pooling in his own, “Remember what I told you? A great king is patient.”_

_This makes him suppress another sob and bravely nod despite the heartbreak. The woman sits down to look at him, too, her warm gaze is reassuring._

_“Here, take this for now.” she removes a necklace around the child she's carrying before putting it around his neck, “We'll never leave. We're with you, always. As long as you have that.”_

_He sniffs and touches the locket on his chest before looking at the small infant innocently watching him._

_“What about Little Hyunnie?” he asks desperately, “I promised to take good care of him forever, how will I do that if I'm not with you?”_

_The woman smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes anymore._

_“A promise will always be a promise, my love.”_

««※»»

 

This certain boy surely knows where to touch. He knows how to put his lips into good use.

“Right here, boy.” the authority in the woman’s voice sent shiver down his spine, but he’s able to conceal it by complying immediately.

His hands caress her soft skin, earning him a moan. His eyes watch every reaction she does, but quickly looks away whenever her gaze falls on him.

_Not her eyes._

He does the magic she has always loved and soon enough she’s squirming under him, letting out a moan of pleasure while her eyes shut. He sat between her legs as he waits for further orders.

Every disturbing image comes back into his mind. His hands began trembling again, so he tries to keep them still. This is not the time to recall them, nor is it the time to show fear.

The woman finally opens her eyes when she recovers from euphoria, flashing a grin at the boy in front of her who’s keeping his head low as a sign of respect. _Fear._ She does a usual hand gesture to make the said boy come closer.

“That was good.” she mumbles before placing a kiss on his cheek. He lets her pull his head to her neck, “Kiss me more, sweet boy.”

And so he does. He can feel her gripping his shoulders tighter before she gently pushes him away to lie down even more, flashing a sweet smile.

“You know what to do now, don’t you?”

He subtly gulps before smiling back, doing the same thing he did without having to be told.

 _Sweet boy, Baekhyun._ Of course he knows it too well.

 

««※»»

“Rise and shine, princess.”

The sunlight directed on his face isn’t too hot yet. It’s still very early. For him, at least. It’s crazy to think that his days always end then start again with only a few hours apart.

Baekhyun wants to complain for once.

Pulling the thin blanket closer to his body, he shifts to the other side with a faint groan. He deserves a little more time to rest for all his hard work.

Though of course, it’s never that easy.

“Don’t wait for Master Kang to see you sleeping at this time of the day or we’ll both lose our jobs.” the older man says, his hands placed on his waist. “Baekhyun, get up.”

“I haven’t been sleeping for years…” Baekhyun mumbles against the thick cloth he’s using as a pillow, “He’ll let it pass. I’ve been working hard the whole night.”

“You’ll die from working and he still wouldn’t care. So get up.”

“ _Ugh_.”

He hears him clicking his tongue.

“May I remind you, being the queen’s favorite doesn’t give you the right to slack off.” Baekhyun opens his eyes when he hears this, especially the trace of humor in the other’s voice. “The others will definitely think you’re being too comfortable… and boastful. I thought we shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves?”

Baekhyun finally sits up from the floor he was sleeping at. He looks at Jinwoo who’s watching him with a small smile on his face, obviously satisfied that his words affected him.

“I’m never bragging.” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s suddenly defending himself, “I never wanted to be her _favorite,_ like you said.”

“Well they don’t know that. And neither do they care.” he goes silent when Jinwoo said it seriously, “You know how this whore house works, Baek. Once you’re at the top, everyone will try to stab your back and pull you down.”

Baekhyun stares at him before gulping as he nods. The words they promised when they were first thrown here are coming back to his mind; _they only have each other to trust._

“I think I know how I could study and be a physician.” Baekhyun mumbles with a small curve on his face. He dismisses the mocking chuckle from the other.

“Still the physician dream?” Jinwoo chortles, “You just mend wounds and injuries in our village, you’re already feeling the profession.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun defensively asks, “Everyone starts that way.”

Jinwoo looks at him, “We start and stay the same. We don’t decide, remember?”

He looks away when the younger falls silent.

“Now, get dressed.” he’s handed a new pair of clothes, “Master said we can be at registration desk today.”

“Jinwoo…”

Everything that happened last night starts haunting him again. His chest suddenly tightens.

His brother still has his back facing him, humming in response.

“Don’t you ever want to leave this place?”

Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the lack of sleep. Probably the repetitive routine. But Baekhyun couldn’t help asking it again.

He is certainly just tired.

Jinwoo slows down from folding his clothes. He looks behind to see Baekhyun staring at him seriously.

“Haven’t we talked about this?” he sighs when Baekhyun looks at him pleadingly, “We can’t. We’re stuck in this hellhole for good, Baek.”

“There are so many other jobs out there…” the younger gulps, “M-Maybe we can just… choose other—”

He’s disrupted by a chuckle from Jinwoo. He throws Baekhyun a bag of kohl and lip pigments to stop his fantasies. Baekhyun looks at it, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips.

“Put those colors on your face. We shouldn’t take too long.”

Baekhyun opens it, still mummed. Jinwoo sits in front of him.

“We’ve been here long enough to let go of our bigger dreams, Baekhyun.” there’s a smile on his face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “This is the only way we can help father, and Sunhae. We’re slaves. This is what we do.”

Baekhyun stares at him, a trace of opposition in his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean I should stop hoping for a better life.” he says firmly, “I don’t want to keep doing this forever.”

Jinwoo shuts his eyes. Baekhyun is quite stubborn most of the time.

“We don’t get to decide about that.” Jinwoo tells him, “Baekhyun, we’re still lucky. We’re preferred by the nobles. The masters compensate for us because we’re one of the top picks.” he gulps, “Until then, we have to do our job properly. Because they won’t think twice about getting rid of us if we fail once.”

Something twinges in his chest while watching the hope in Baekhyun’s eyes slowly crashing down because of his words.

He touches his face delicately.

“Your beauty is out of this world. Everyone can attest to that, Baekhyun. Even the highest majesty, right?” he smiles when the younger frowns between his hands, “And now, it’s paying off. Make use of your advantage. That’s the only way we can survive.”

Jinwoo’s hands left his face, but he remains spacing out. For anyone else, it should be fulfilling to hear. But Baekhyun feels even more terrible about it.

If this is the life he can get for looking like this, then he doesn’t want it.

««※»»

 

The trip to the hills is already exhausting, much more when they haven’t slept yet for the past eighteen hours from working double shift at the brothel. Baekhyun walks a meter behind Jinwoo, silently watching his every step to make it seem like they’re getting nearer.

This is one of the points that he’s been trying to tell his brother ever since. It’s tiring to walk for hours and hours back home when they get a day off, then walk back to the town even before the day ends. But as usual, Jinwoo will only smile and tell him that a short family time is worth the long journey. Baekhyun thinks it’s pointless.

“Sunhae will love the rose seeds we got for her!”

Jinwoo exclaimed happily between his huge breaths as they got up the last hill. Baekhyun only sighs behind him, thinking how the land where their house stands is beyond worthless that it won’t grow any plant. But it will only spoil the other’s happiness so he remains silent.

He looks above and sees the moon slowly rising to the sky. Baekhyun slows down a little while tilting his head to observe it.

“Look, Jinwoo… the moon looks different tonight.”

His brother glances up while frowning, “It looks the same, _dumb_.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, it doesn’t.” he shrugs and returns to his usual pace while still watching the bright white light, “Maybe because my soulmate’s looking at it, too.” he mumbles before chuckling.

His brother only rolls his eyes at him, “Dumb, hopeless romantic… if I may add. Come on!”

You see, it seems like they live in a whole other world. It is the farthest part; for the outcasts, _the peasants._ When Queen Yoon succeeded to the throne after the death of her husband, the beloved King, everything drastically changed and went downhill.

The kingdom that used to be filled with inclusivity became a place of discrimination and vanity. The new queen wanted everything to be pretty or eye-pleasing, at least for her sake. She made a hierarchy within the society, putting the most powerful and richest nobles in the center of the kingdom, then throwing the servants, farmers, and anyone at her lowest ranking to the outer and farthest core. She made sure the first ones to be seen will be the most beautiful and glamorous people, barely caring about the average and poor families as she increases the taxes and service demands more and more for the sake of her pleasure. She stole everything useful from them, justifying it with her power and name, showing no mercy and no remorse.

Majority of the people that were oppressed despise her, ironically how they admired and loved the former king and his son. She was the complete opposite of the first queen who died because of childbirth, causing the heartbreak of the whole kingdom. She was young, vain, and enticing— the reason why she got the mourning king wrapped around her finger. Since then, it was clear that he was not in the best condition to rule. When he died, the people lost their hope and could only promise to protect the young prince with all their might. But as the evil completely took over, they barely heard anything about the child anymore.

The new queen would force the people to indulge her needs, no matter how unnecessary they are. She is cunning and manipulative, depriving people from their resources to leave them with no choice but to work even with underwhelming repayment. She abuses her power because she knew no one would be able to defy against her words, or else they’ll starve to death.

His father would always tell him those stories with unceasing emotions. He was too young when it all happened. And no matter how many times he heard about them, Baekhyun will still listen. Jinwoo already grew tired of it as they grew up, but he didn’t. He was always curious about the center of the kingdom, the palace, and the nobles, fascinated by the tales he imagined in his mind. No matter how much their father expressed nothing but rage against the person holding the power, Baekhyun refused to believe she was that bad. That’s just how he was. He had unending hopes and he always chose to see the goodness in people.

That was until he saw it for himself. Until he reached the point where he needed to sacrifice everything, including his body, freedom, and happiness just to be able to live. Right then, Baekhyun knew the fairy tales he had in mind was nothing but a _sham._

But still, that didn’t stop the curiosity growing within him. He still has a lot of questions about the kingdom’s past. The previous rulers.

That prince.

“Ah, finally!”

Jinwoo rushes into taking his boots off at the doorway. A few of their neighbors greet Baekhyun with a smile, in which he gives back with a greeting as well. When they walk away, his eyes linger on them before looking around the small neighborhood where people do their usual daily chores.

And then he thought, these are the people deprived of their rights. The people who are probably thinking about how they’ll be able to eat and go through this another day but still manage to smile.

His heart suddenly feels heavier.

“Hey, what are you doing there? Come here!” he gulps and follows inside when Jinwoo noticed him.

“My rose seeds! Let me have it!” a small girl runs towards where they are, palm presented in front of them.

“Now, that’s how you greet us after not seeing us for so long?” Baekhyun smiles when she snorts and gives the both of them a hug nonetheless. She grabs the small bag of seeds then they hear footsteps running down the stairs and almost slipping because of the rush.

“Papa, seriously, you’re going to injure yourself. Calm down.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes when an old man hugs him tight, followed by an equally tight embrace for Baekhyun.

He smiles sheepishly and walks to the kitchen uneasily, “A-Ah… I haven’t finished cooking the rice yet…  you must be hungry!”

Jinwoo and Baekhyun share a knowing glance before chuckling.

“We are, actually.” Jinwoo answers as they sit around the small table on the floor, “We’ve been walking for years!”

“You’re overreacting!” the old man shouts from the kitchen outside before walking back inside with bowls of broth on his hands, “Here… sip some hot broth first while I wait for the rice to be cooked.”

The both of them are fast enough to get a hold of the bowls, blowing air, and sipping from it out of hunger. The old man watches them with satisfaction.

“It’s been a month since you last went home…” he says with a smile.

“Yeah…” Jinwoo hums while still sipping the soup, “The job has been really hectic.”

Baekhyun subtly avoids their father’s eyes, and Jinwoo pretty much does the same. It has always been a deal between them to keep what they do as a secret. Yet there’s still this guilt in his chest. Because he knows their father notices something. He knows it just by the way his eyes fill with curiosity, but still asks them so carefully whenever he gets the chance.

“What do you do there again?”

He glances sideways at Jinwoo who continues to sip and is obviously used to act convincingly.

“I told you, we’re delivering goods from the capitol to the merchants at the front. You easily forget, Papa.”

Baekhyun forces a smile when their father laughs at it. He’s not sure if he buys Jinwoo’s lie, but he sure acts like it. If it’s only to make them feel at ease, he doesn’t know.

“That must be hard for you two… you don’t even look like someone who carry goods. You could pass as nobles and aristocrats!” he sighs, “I wish I could just go back to working for us…”

“Stop it. You know you shouldn’t.” Jinwoo tells his father, “Baek and I can manage.”

Baekhyun saw the dismay in his eyes, but as soon as his father sees him looking, he breaks into another smile. He stands up and gets the newly cooked rice and steamed meat for all of them to share.

When they start eating, his father speaks more.

“Don’t worry, I heard our kingdom won against the Beville and Axas troops at the recent battle. Things will be a little less difficult.”

So the news still barely reach their place. The oppressive members of the kingdom have really considered them as outcasts. Baekhyun can’t say he’s surprised.

And it seems like his father is thinking the same way, “We even had to eavesdrop just to have an idea. Those bastards…” he hisses, “As long as that evil woman rules, we will remain as rats in our own land. I pity those who work for her, having to deal with that wench everyday and abiding her unreasonable rules… goodness gracious.”

Baekhyun slows down a bit, his eyes meeting Jinwoo’s for a while before gulping the lump in his throat. He remains looking nonchalant.

When he remembers what seems to him as _compensation,_ he looks at his still slightly seething father.

“Papa…” Baekhyun says before handing out a few bills and coins in a pouch, “Here… my salary for the past week. Buy more rice and food.”

Their father coughs in between eating while frantically shaking his head. Jinwoo watches him silently.

“T-That’s too much!” he says after recovering, “You can’t give me your whole salary! What about you?”

“I have an extra money, don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue, “That’s not even enough. Do you see yourself? You’re losing a lot of weight.”

Despite not being his biological father, Baekhyun never saw him differently. The man did not hesitate to adopt him after seeing the poor, small child crying in the middle of the dirty road, his parents killed tragically without him knowing. He didn’t love Baekhyun lesser than how he loved his real son and another adopted daughter. He loves Jinwoo’s father just like his own, and he’s the reason why he’s been working hard.

“Ah… this kid…” he hisses but smiles after, “Are you sure you have something for yourself?”

“I do. Don’t worry.”

They continue eating in a short silence. His father clears his throat once again.

“You both are working too much…” he says, “Do you even have time to enjoy? Roam around the town? You should be going out on dates.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to cough this time, while Jinwoo only laughs out loud. Their father is so random that no one even expected he’ll bring this up.

“We don’t have time for that.” Baekhyun says while sipping his soup. Jinwoo agrees with a nod beside him.

“Why? That would be a shame since you’re attractive…”

“It’s a waste of time.”

“Psh, you wish Papa!” Sunhae suddenly joins that got them looking at her as she grins, “That’s because Baekhyun hasn’t moved on from that soldier yet!”

Jinwoo laughs louder this time, while Baekhyun’s eyes widen before he reaches out to smack the little girl’s head lightly.

“Shut up!”

Their father hisses when they bicker, brows slightly creased. “Soldier? You mean those we aided more than two years ago?”

“No!” Baekhyun shouts in defense.

“Yes! Did you see how he looked at one of the soldiers there? He was absolutely crushing on him, poor little Baekhyun.” his sister taunts, “He couldn’t recover because the man was too handsome. Too bad he was badly injured that time. He’s probably dead now, Baekhyunnie. You need to move on.”

Baekhyun attempts to throw the nearest object he could grab but the child doesn’t even blink an eye and sticks her tongue out at him.

His father stares at him, and Baekhyun just had to look back to his plate and continue eating.

“I didn’t notice that you actually liked him…”

“ _Ugh_ , he was basically daydreaming about him even after those soldiers left!” he didn’t have the chance to deny when Jinwoo’s the one to taunt him this time, “He even told me that specific soldier was able to gain his consciousness when he was treating him… and that their eyes were able to meet. So romantic, wasn’t it?”

“And now he’s blushing!”

Baekhyun frowns when their laughter reverberated within the small house. His father smiles but his gaze is still meaningful. He hates it. This is why he has always avoided topics about relationships or love, because he doesn’t want to open up about his sexuality or preference just yet. Aside from being a taboo topic in the society, Baekhyun doesn’t see it as a priority. Not even a possibility. For him, it’s not the most important thing in the world.

Yes, he thought about that particular soldier once in his life but that’s it. He forgot about that.

“Shut up, I never said that!” Baekhyun says defensively, still red.

“Yeah, but your journal did.”

“Stop reading my journal!”

“Children, you don’t fight in front of the food.”

“But kidding aside though Baek,” Jinwoo chews casually, “that soldier might’ve really died from the war. Recalling how injured he was, he probably wouldn’t survive if he was that weak.” he shrugs even with Baekhyun’s sharp gaze at him, “And I bet he was at the same level as we are, that wouldn’t be practical if you end up together.”

Baekhyun frowns, seemingly annoyed by a certain part from all the things he said. “I’m not the type to choose someone to love for their wealth or whatever societal ranking.”

But Jinwoo only grins at him, “So you’ve really fallen for him?”

“Jinwoo, stop it now.” his father scolds, “It doesn’t matter if he loves a soldier, a prince, or a slave… if he’s willing to work hard for Baekhyun and he doesn’t hurt him, then I don’t have a problem with that.”

Both Jinwoo and Sunhae chuckle at their father’s words, but Baekhyun falls silent. He has a raw smile on his face, eyes directed on the food. His father taps his hand.

“We all stand under the same sky and no one should be above anyone else just because of society’s construct.” he says, “You choose who you love, son.”

Baekhyun sighs and stands up, “I’m done.” he walks directly to the kitchen to wash his plates. He hears their voices while he stands there alone, in deep thought.

“What if you see him again though, Baekhyun!?” he hears Jinwoo asking from where he’s sitting, “I don’t even remember what he looked like… but what would you possibly tell him? I’m curious.”

He partly spaces out while doing the chore, thoughts drifting back to that exact moment a few years ago. To that same face, same eyes he could never seem to get off his mind.

And then he thought; that’s impossible. _He probably doesn’t even remember me anymore._

He smiles bitterly. Baekhyun probably does. He probably recalls that chaotic attacks and war very vividly for something that should’ve been traumatic enough to forget. Maybe he does think about that soldier every now and then.

 

««※»»

 

In a blink of an eye, they’re back at the town to work. Another night comes and Baekhyun is summoned to the palace by a few guards, causing a little buzz in the brothel. The men in their uniforms escorted him to a familiar carriage while he plays deaf from all the whispering around him. Baekhyun can only look back at Jinwoo, who’s watching him silently from the front desk.

Her majesty is either feeling ecstatic or stressed out again. Baekhyun noticed that she demands for his presence whenever she’s either of the two. He prays to the odds it’s not for the second reason. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to recall the things she made him do the last time she was frustrated.

To be fair, Baekhyun still considers himself lucky. He might’ve been touched inappropriately by some perverted nobles, both men and women, but the queen was her first official client after she heard of him from the nobles, exempting him from being used by other clients no matter how rich they are. He became exclusively for her. Baekhyun, young and new to this unworldly things the reality of life has thrown him with, had completely accepted he must sacrifice his purity for his family to live. After all, Jinwoo has been doing it even before he started so he thought, he’ll get used to it like how he did.

But the queen only liked to be touched, to be kissed anywhere but her lips, to be _praised._ Baekhyun has proven all his father’s testaments of how the queen is incredibly vain when he experienced it himself. But one thing that baffles him is that they never actually have sex. He would only kiss her here and there, touch her until she’s satisfied, and then it’s done, with an amount of galleons already waiting for him. He’s not allowed to look at her straight into her eyes. He’s not allowed to kiss her on the lips. Because figuring it out, the queen is a sacred person to be tainted _that much_ by a lowly peasant like him.

It’s not like he’s complaining. Not even for a bit did he wish to take things further with her.

She’s eventually seeing Baekhyun as an outlet, tip doubling every night he comes to her. Though there’s no way he’s happy about it. It only makes it harder to escape.

Horses and shouting are heard, far from the path the carriage is taking. Baekhyun thought he was imagining things but as he opens the carriage’s window, he sees the town’s center from far away. Several horsemen are holding lighted up torches. There was a brief shock to him, thinking that some bandits had entered the kingdom. But he realizes there’s no commotion at all. And their shouting seems victorious and harmless. Baekhyun only hears the guards around him murmuring to each other. But as soon as they notice him trying to listen, he closes the carriage window and goes back to silence inside.

Even at night, the palace is glorious. The place feels so empty and grim yet it’s still stunning. Baekhyun has been there for quite a few times now, yet he can’t help gaping while looking around.

His dilemma comes back when they got closer to her chamber. Suddenly, he realized he forgot to strategize a plan. Now he’s even more panicking inside.

The queen’s personal guards that are standing outside her door throw offensive looks at Baekhyun. Like before, he ignores them again. It’s normal for people like him after all.

“ _Madame_ , the boy is here.”

He subtly gulps with the way he’s addressed, but he manages to flash his usual confidence. Something that makes him so appealing to her. It’s not too long before the two big doors open, revealing the queen in her silk night robe. Her beautiful long hair falls perfectly on her back. She flashes the same sly smile at Baekhyun as she pulls him in. A guard tensely calls for her.

“Your majesty, forgive us but we must tell you something.”

“And what have I told you about interrupting my evening?” her cold tone made the guard straighten up. Her cold hand holds Baekhyun’s hand firmly that made him stiff.

“I-It’s important, Madame…” the guards still continues, “The pr—”

“It can wait until tomorrow. I’m not dealing with anything right now, wasn’t I clear before?” she raises a brow and everyone immediately falls into silence, “Now, leave.”

The big doors close but Baekhyun was able to catch a glimpse of the guards sharing nervous looks before it’s completely blocked by the door and his attention is instantly demanded.

Despite the room’s dimmed lights, he can see the queen’s flawlessly fair skin. Almost as pale as a ghost. There is a small curve on her lips, contrary to her usual stoic and cold expression that everyone fears, she seems so pleased about something tonight. Baekhyun would like to assume it’s because of her favorite slave’s presence, but it seems to be about something… iniquitous.

As soon as Baekhyun began doing his job, he can’t help but grow more and more curious about it. It’s not his business and he shouldn’t care, yet he finds himself pushing his luck to feed his curiosity even when he’s completely aware it’s not a good idea at all.

“You look exceptionally happy tonight, my queen…” he says, rather carefully. His hands are travelling down her arms while her back faces him. He prays he didn’t sound too nosy and way beyond the line while his breath hitches a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked at all.

He hears her short chuckle, looking at herself on the mirror. She gently combs her hair away with her fingers, placing them onto the other side of her shoulder. Baekhyun sees this as another one of her usual signals, lightly letting his hand travel on the skin of her neck.

“Oh dear, I am very pleased.” she says with so much humor when he starts kissing her neck, “The gods were never wrong. I’ve been gifted for believing in them.” Baekhyun gets a glimpse of her haunting smile from the mirror, subtly glancing at her while trying to do his best to pleasure her at the same time. He doesn’t even understand what she’s trying to imply.

She touches his face when his hands travel lower, shutting her eyes before staring at him through the mirror.

“Look at me, my dear.” she says sweetly but is enough for him to abruptly stop to do what he was told. Baekhyun still can’t look right into her eyes directly, “Do you notice anything unusual about me tonight?”

Baekhyun subtly gulps before smiling, “I think you look as beautiful as you’ve always been, my queen.”

“I am beautiful.” she declares as if it’s given. Her smile at Baekhyun grows bigger, “But don’t you see the different light from my eyes? The glow all over my skin? I feel so young and rejuvenated… it’s like, I was reborn to be a goddess.”

She sounds so in awe of herself. Baekhyun is left with no choice but to stop whatever he was doing and watch her. It’s like any contradicting move from him will put him to death sentence.

He freezes on his spot when he sees her looking at him through the mirror after a moment of admiring herself, as if anticipating a right response.

“Don’t I?”

“Of course… you do, your highness.” he manages to say without blinking, “You look exceptionally beautiful tonight.”

She smiles again, making Baekhyun sigh in relief when she seemed convinced. Though this relief is short-lived when she stands up to face him, stepping closer while her eyes are directed on him.

He tries hard not to tremble.

“And you know why I’m so fond of you?” she asks with a small smile, “It’s because you’re almost as beautiful as me, my boy. You’ve exceeded all my expectations, and you deserve my praise and time.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why it makes him even more afraid, “T-Thank you… my queen.”

“You’re here tonight not to please me like how you usually do.” she touches his face, “I’m giving you the honor to know the secret only the gods and I know. I want you to see it for yourself because you’ve gained my approval.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have the slightest idea what she’s up to. Whether she’s just fooling him because she’s grown tired and is ready to get rid of him, or she’s just plainly crazy. He doesn’t even know the gods she was pertaining to.

He nods when she raises her brows at him. He knows he doesn’t have any choice but to agree to whatever she says.

The way her lips curved sent shivers on his nape. Queen Yoon wordlessly walks towards the other side of her chamber, implying for the mere slave to follow her.

His heart frantically beats against his chest, still curiously watching the queen walk to the wall.

Or at least that’s what it looks like.

Because despite the dimmer lights in this area, he can see the faint lining on this wall that no one would notice from afar. Baekhyun looks at the queen who takes one last glance at him, lips curved into a grim smile as she traces this lining with her hand. Baekhyun’s breath hitches. As she exerts a little force pulling it, the wall becomes a door opening right in front of them.

His eyes shut tight when a foul smell enters his nostrils, his stomach feels like turning upside down. Before he could even turn away and leave, Queen Yoon has gripped his wrist, unbothered by his reaction and proceeds to pull him inside.

Baekhyun is barely breathing. His knees feel wobbly yet he can’t run away. He looks around the big chamber, eyes widening. He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“’Tis the reason of my sudden youthful change…” the woman says in awe, “Isn’t it wonderful? Had I known, then I should’ve done it a long time ago.”

Baekhyun bites his trembling lip. He’s already as pale as a parchment, trying his hardest to keep himself from vomiting so he looks on the floor instead. Cold sweat starts forming on his face.

No. _No, this can’t be happening._

_Dead. Lifeless young women everywhere in the room. Some of them are hanging and some are lying on the floor, all drained out of blood. Their eyes are directed at them, fear from their last moments lingering in those lifeless orbs._

“Why aren’t you looking?” the queen’s gentle yet cold voice asks him as she walks around him, stopping right behind. Baekhyun can feel her eyes lingering on him, “Oh… I understand your reaction, my dear… don’t worry.”

The intoxicating smell seems to have drained all his energy now. He feels her hand caressing his face. Baekhyun grits his teeth hard when her hand travels down to his chin and lifts it up to force him to look. From behind, he could feel her breath against his ear, her other hand gently placed on his arm.

“But look at them, my dear boy. Lifeless… yet their eyes scream forgiveness… willingness. It seems like they’ve accepted their death to serve their queen, don’t they?” he can never understand how she sounded so in awe and amused of everything, “After all, I’ve saved these poor peasants from living like rats. Death is much more bearable.”

 _She’s evil. A mad woman._ That’s all Baekhyun can think of. His eyes are warming with tears forming in them, but he manages to control them and stop himself from showing further weakness. God knows what she has in mind if ever she sees a peasant like him showing sympathy for his kind.

Baekhyun lets out a breath through his mouth while watching the queen strut towards a tub that’s instead of water, filled with blood. It’s not hard to figure out where it came from and what she’d done. What Baekhyun cannot believe is that someone is even _capable_ of doing something so horrific.

“Fresh roses couldn’t even compare to it…” she mutters with so much amazement, “Ancient gods were always said to be using the blood of the virgins to be immortal, and I’ve always thought it was a hoax… silly me.” she traces the surface of the blood with her finger, “But then, when I got the blood of a young maid on my hand after torturing her, I noticed the changes. And when I decided to try and do this… all of this…” she looks back at Baekhyun, eyes slightly glistening against the dimmed light. “My dear, I felt like I was looking at myself twenty years ago when I faced the mirror for the first time. I was younger, stronger, and more beautiful… I could not believe it!”

 _Fucking crazy._ Baekhyun cusses in his head, _you look fucking the same._

Among all the emotions, fear is what he feels the most. He doesn’t know what could happen to him while he’s here. His hands are trembling. _Maybe… maybe that’s why she kept me from completely sleeping with her. Maybe this is a bait._ Baekhyun can feel a huge lump in his throat, his fists numb.

Queen Yoon steps down from the edge of the tub and walks back to where he is. He fights the strong urge to take a step back.

“You don’t need to be afraid, my dear boy. I know you are.” she touches his face again, “I showed this to you for a reason. Because you remind me so much of myself once in my life. That’s why you’re my favorite boy. And I thought no one will be worthy enough to see this, but you.”

Baekhyun barely breathes because of their short distance. He can’t feel his face and hands anymore. He just wants to get out of here, get rid of all this disgust in his stomach.

“Look at me.”

Slowly, his eyes lift up to meet the gaze he’s been avoiding ever since. The pair of eyes he has always been prohibited to look. And looking at them now for the first time, he sees how cold, _lifeless_ they are. Just like those bodies around them.

She _is_ evil.

“And if this knowledge ever gets out?”

“I-I promise… n-not to say a-anything…” Baekhyun breathes raggedly.

The queen smiles at him.

“Good…” she hums and caresses his hair softly, slightly staining it with blood that made Baekhyun shiver even more. “You and me. Alright? It’s only between you and me.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know when or how he was able to get out of the queen’s chambers, but it’s already dawn. She was already asleep when he left, and the guards did not bother to send him to the gates as soon as he’s not in her chamber anymore.

Now Baekhyun weakly walks along the castle halls, his whole face still pale. He needed to hold onto the stone walls for support when he feels his knees wobbling, his stomach clenching and turning from everything he just saw.

Right then, Baekhyun vomits on the isolated hall, puking out all the contents of his stomach. But it’s quite too late to realize that it’s not really isolated when he hears footsteps approaching him from behind. His eyes pool with tears, both from vomiting and the trauma. He falls onto his knees and the cold sweat began trailing down his face. That nauseating feeling as if everything went cold, blurry and muffled. It was like that. Because he barely hears the voice calling out for him when he falls to the ground. Everything went black, and the last thing he actually felt is a hand grasping tight on his arm to keep him from completely falling.

««※»»

 

Slowly gaining consciousness, his weight is all over his arm for a while now, thus making it numb. It’s weird not hearing Jinwoo’s voice first thing in the morning.

He’s not trembling as he was last night, making it even more bizarre because the brothel basements are usually cold and there was nothing to keep themselves warm aside from hugging their own bodies. So when Baekhyun finally gets to move his arms, he realizes he’s covered by a thick blanket.

Blanket in the brothel?

An uninterrupted sleep is not even a possibility on this very early morning, so he immediately opens his eyes. Baekhyun starts panicking when he sees an unfamiliar ceiling, and much more unfamiliar room. The silence tells him he’s still inside the castle grounds. Fearing this might be the queen’s doing and that he’s in danger, he quickly sits up, greeted by a spinning head and an unstable vision.

When he’s able to shut his eyes and gather his thoughts, he starts breathing frantically. He looks around, breath hitching when he sees a figure from the other corner, near the fireplace. But it’s not someone familiar, causing even more chaos in his chest. He can’t see his face because of the dimmed corner, but he can tell his head is tilted to watch him.

Baekhyun heaves heavily.

“W-Who are you?”

The man doesn’t answer immediately, but he remains watching Baekhyun for a while before putting something on his bare shoulder that he seemed to be doing before Baekhyun woke up and made a noise.

He pulls up his robe over his shoulders before standing up. Baekhyun is stiffly sitting on the same bed, heart beating fast because of fear. There’s this urge for him to run away but something tells him it’s not the best decision either. He can’t help squinting his eyes a little to try recognizing the person, but it won’t be possible until he gets closer.

“Don’t come close!” Baekhyun reaches out for a nearby object when he steps towards him but ends up shifting away when there’s nothing, “I a-asked who y-you are!”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

He gulps when he hears a deep, stoic voice. His curiosity has turned into something worse when the light from the small window finally allows him to see his face clearly.

Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat.

“Who are you? And what are you doing in the castle grounds, unassisted?” his brows are slightly creased, gaze directed into Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter suddenly loses all the courage to speak.

_You can’t be thinking about him too much to actually hallucinate, can you?_

Because even with his long hair laid down just above his shoulders, a fewer scratches on his handsome face and a black silk robe embroidered with familiar symbols, Baekhyun just can’t be wrong.

Those eyes are more than enough to confirm it.

But he’s confused. _Why… and how?_  

When the man creases his brows even more because of his silence, Baekhyun looks away and tries not to directly stare again.

“S-Sorry…” Baekhyun chokes out, “I-I was delivering sets of customized kohls for Her Majesty…”

The man raises a brow, “At midnight?”

Baekhyun is nervously fiddling his hands, nodding at the same time.

“A-As ordered by the… queen…”

The other man’s face relaxes, but his eyes are still intrigued. He looks at Baekhyun from head to those uneasy hands on his lap before figuring out something. Nonetheless, he doesn’t dig any further.

“Are you from the capitol?”

Baekhyun still doesn’t look at him when he nods. The man narrows his eyes because of this, lips slightly curving in amusement.

He takes another look at Baekhyun before letting out a sigh. Baekhyun sees him reaching for his scabbard from the nearby table, designed with the same emblem on his robes. Baekhyun’s heart becomes even more frantic when he begins to figure things out, including this man’s identity.

_Please don’t fucking tell me he’s a general._

“You seemed so sick last night, that’s why I brought you here… in the medicine ward.” his tone and posture are very intimidating.

“Thank you…” he mumbles, “Can I go now?”

“Let a palace guard guide you out, you might get lost.”

“Palace guard? Why don’t you—” Baekhyun almost slaps himself when he realized what he was about to say, “I-I mean… since you brought me here… shouldn’t you be the one to…”

He purses his lips when their eyes meet again, especially when he sees the hint of amusement in the other one’s face.

“I… have something to do. We’ll have the palace guard escort you.” he says gently, “You don’t seem to be a threat since I found nothing when I searched you last night.”

Baekhyun gasps lightly, “Y-You what—”

A few knocks on the door cut him off, allowing the other man to let out the suppress grin on his face as he walks to the door.

“You what?!” Baekhyun repeats louder, eyes slightly widening.

“You’ve rested well. I assume you’re fine now.” the man says before opening the door. And before Baekhyun could even retaliate, he sees a bunch of palace guards lined up outside.

His lips parted when they all bow in unison, hats held in their arms.

“The people are all waiting to see you now,” the one in the middle says with a smile while the rest are still bowing down with respect, “Crown Prince.”

Baekhyun purses his lips that were ajar, blinking once and taking a huge gulp that can maybe, _maybe_ take back all the embarrassing words he said.

««※»»

 

Even when he reached the outside of the castle, Baekhyun is still spacing out.

He refuses to believe everything he found out, from last night until this very morning. He doesn’t know what to grasp first.

All he knows is that he doesn’t want to go back in this place anymore, if only he’s given a chance.

He didn’t miss the way some of the guards’ faces changed when they saw him with the man a while ago. Or should he say; the _prince._ He swore some of them almost wanted to grab him from there and kick him out, if they weren’t just taken aback by the prince’s order to assist him to the castle gates.

And can he blame them? This person seems to be more sacred than any other royals. And they just happened to know who Baekhyun is as well.

Outside the castle gates is a huge crowd of people, cheering in victory. Baekhyun can see some of them shedding tears of happiness. Even people from the farthest areas of the kingdom went down here. He lets himself mix with the crowd while looking at the tall castle gates slowly opening. The people’s cheers become even louder. Baekhyun only stares blankly. Soon enough, his stiff body gets pushed and swayed to the back when the prince finally goes out of the gates, on his black horse and accompanied by the other war soldiers that are seemingly familiar to him.

The shouts from the crowd becomes even more deafening, and Baekhyun actually wonders if the queen hears it from her throne or chamber. He wonders how it feels being on her place—hearing someone being loved this much by the people even without ruling yet.

Baekhyun wishes she’s suffering.

The prince smiles warmly while looking all over the place, totally opposite to the aura he had when he was talking to him. Now he sees someone so admired by the mass. He sees the people’s ideal king.

Baekhyun can’t believe he had the guts to be infatuated to him before. But this time, it’s because of his self-worth. He can’t believe he had the audacity to have a little crush on the prince himself. He doesn’t deserve it. Who is he?

Looking around, he sees men, women, young and old, expressing their sincere love for him. Giving their best to walk all the way here and cheer even when they’re probably just as hungry and sleepless like he is. And then he thought, what on earth was he thinking? Did he actually hope for that soldier he met before? _Are you seeing this now, Baekhyun? You’re a dirt compared to him._

The prince certainly doesn’t remember him anymore.

He forces a chuckle.

The crowd goes silent when a palace guard raises his palm, a sign that the prince is about to speak. He clears his throat and takes another look all over the people.

“I am beyond grateful to receive such a warm welcome from all of you today.” his deep voice is loud enough to be heard even from the back, “There’s no other people deserving to celebrate this victory with us but you. We fought and won for the kingdom and for its people.”

_“Long live the Crown Prince!”_

_“We have been waiting for you, Prince Chanyeol!”_

“And I, too.” he gulps, looking warmly at the crying woman in front of him. “I waited until I can be the person I promised my father I would be. Until I keep my promise to protect the kingdom he left. I could only face all of you then.”

A mother struggles to carry her child in front to be seen by the prince. Despite the difficulty, the prince reaches out for the toddler’s hand with a genuine smile on his face.

Baekhyun can’t stop looking at him. The crowd coos but he remains silent from the distance, watching the warrior prince be showered by everyone’s admiration. He confirms how kind hearted he is. He’s almost…

 _No._ He _is_ perfect.

And it’s even harder to stop. What is he doing? Baekhyun takes another deep breath. Then he finally lets it be. It’s just a small crush, after all. Probably the effect of their encounter even before all of this. He’ll get over it. Most of the women here are feeling the same way, he’s sure. It’s fine, just as long as he keeps it to himself.

 _And stop it from getting deeper._ Now that’s going to be the real mess.

As if on cue, _and a real damn mess,_ the prince’s gaze falls to where he is.

Baekhyun freezes a little, but he tries to maintain his composure, expecting the prince to look anywhere else after a second. But then his eyes stayed on Baekhyun for a while, the small smile still lingering on his face that made it even harder for the latter to maintain a stable breathing.

“It’s still not over. We still have a lot of battles to fight.” he says before finally roaming his gaze once again as he continued. Poor Baekhyun finally gets the chance to exhale the breath he’s been holding, “And we’ll bring the victory over and over again. I promise you that.”

The people cheer again. Before a certain pair of eyes looks at him again, Baekhyun turns around and makes his way away from the crowd even when there’s too many people.

His heart flutters a little while recalling how nice he was this morning even when Baekhyun seemed to be a complete intruder. He could’ve let the guards catch and interrogate him, but he didn’t. That alone makes it clear how kind and merciful he is.

Baekhyun suddenly thought— what if he knew who Baekhyun was? What he was really doing in the castle, and what he does for a living?

Will he still treat him the same?

Suddenly there’s a pang in his chest. It made him slow down despite the people cheering around him.

Soon enough, the other palace guards will tell him. And he won’t be as nice as he was earlier. Like any other people who are disgusted by Baekhyun and his job.

That’s just how it is.

“Hey!”

He jumps in surprise when someone taps his shoulder. Baekhyun gulps the lump in his throat before looking at Jinwoo who’s smiling at him.

“I knew I would see you here! Where were you this morning?” he asks loudly because of the noise around them, Baekhyun only blinks rapidly.

“Did you come to see him, too? The crown prince is finally back from war!” he says enthusiastically, but his smile fades when Baekhyun only shakes his head. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… let’s go back to the brothel…”

“What? But I just got here! I want to see him!” he pulls Baekhyun by the arm and tiptoes to get a glimpse of the prince, “Listen, he’s saying something.”

Baekhyun lifts his gaze from the floor back in front where he catches his eyes again. He doesn’t know what it’s for. He wishes he would stop.

_“Please rule the kingdom, my prince!”_

The prince, still looking at certain someone, takes another deep breath before looking at the one who spoke.

“For now, I’m only here to help. My priority is to do all the things my father wanted before he died. I still respect the throne, nonetheless.” everyone falls silent, “But...”

He lifts his chin up and looks at everyone seriously.

“Given any circumstances that I see any further maltreatment, discrimination, and found any other unjust actions I can prove myself…” he pauses, “I will take immediate action to put it to stop, no matter how powerful the one behind it. It must stop.”

Baekhyun blinks once, the weight in his chest becoming even heavier.

“L-Let’s go back…” says Baekhyun.

The prince continues, “I do hope you give me time to settle things for our kingdom. I want everyone to have the happiness you deserve with your family. Never hesitate to reach out when you need help.”

The crowd cries in happiness when they found their almost lost hope through the prince.

The prince smiles, subtly taking another look around before settling on the same spot.

“I didn’t know he’s actually that handsome…” mumbles Jinwoo beside him while gaping. But Baekhyun’s thoughts are somewhere more serious. He stares back at the prince, breath hitching when he sees the palace guard that sent him outside earlier, coming closer to the prince before whispering something in his ear.

The same eyes look at him intently, but he sees how the smile on his face fades. His eyes turned different as well, the usual warmth gone in a snap.

_There it goes._

Baekhyun breathes heavily before pulling Jinwoo away, his heart twisting for some reason.

“Wait— we’re really going?” Jinwoo asks in dismay but lets him pull his hand anyway, “I was just telling you how the prince is so good-looking!”

 _He really is._ Baekhyun answers in his head— _but I just can’t look at him anymore. Not now, or ever._

 

««※»»

_“Get out of my way, y’fag!”_

Baekhyun was pushed to the side of the narrow hall, still distraught that he wasn’t able to retaliate anything from the insult an old client shouted. The prostitute in his arm looks back at Baekhyun with a mocking smile on her face. He only looks at them blankly despite the chuckles around him.

“You—!” Jinwoo hisses beside him, pausing when he realized it’s going to be a bigger trouble. “ _fucking_ asshole….”

They got outside the brothel with their bags on their shoulders. Baekhyun sees an unfamiliar man standing among the other clients lined up along the dimmed alley. What’s bizarre is the way he’s looking at Baekhyun, subtly avoiding his gaze when he got caught. Baekhyun’s eyes lingered on him before dismissing it to walk away with Jinwoo, who’s continuously ranting about the little incident.

“I bet our nasty coworkers are the ones telling their clients to harass you. They’re getting out of the fucking line, I swear!”

Baekhyun only hums while watching his own slow steps, “Let’s not jump to conclusions. You know the nature of our job, it’s normal.”

It’s dusk when they start to walk home, expecting to reach their house at dawn so they could spend more time with their father and sibling. Baekhyun has been silent the whole journey, only letting Jinwoo do all the talking while he pretends to listen and hums as response every now and then.

It’s been a week since the incident. A week since he became silent most of the time, in deep thought. He can’t forget everything. It’s been inside his head and it haunts him even until his sleep. He wants to do something. If only he could.

And even without asking, he knows Jinwoo notices it every now and then.

The man a while ago was probably sent by the queen to look after him, see if he’s planning to say something.

He wouldn’t. Who is he to dare?

He could feel someone observing him since that day, but the best thing to do was pretend he’s clueless.

“I forgot to tell you, I’m as the same age as him! Isn’t that nice?”

But Baekhyun gets even more conflicted now that Jinwoo finds it entertaining to suddenly talk about the prince, who he was _earnestly_ trying to get off his mind recently. God knows how much he wants to escape this conversation, but that would’ve been even more intriguing.

“Papa told me that. He also said that it was because of the king _passing_ the throne to the crazy queen that’s why the Great Protest happened. Everyone wanted it to be the prince. Fortunately, the queen won’t be able to harm the crown prince because she pledged to the people and to the ancestors when she succeeded to the throne. Remember?” he asks, “Papa told us that the crown prince can only be removed from succession of the throne if he dies of sickness or tragedy. But even if the queen bears a child of her own, or plan to conspire against him, the throne will not go to anyone from her bloodline. That’s a relief, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun shrugs absentmindedly, “I don’t think she’s planning to bear a child.”

_She has another plan, and it’s beyond any of these possibilities._

He spaces out in between walking.

“Good. She shouldn’t produce anyone of her kind anymore.” Jinwoo scoffs, “Sometimes, I wonder what could’ve happened to Prince Chanyeol while he was growing up. He was kept from the public for so long, Queen Yoon probably tried erasing him in people’s thoughts.” he says, “I’m genuinely curious how he ended up becoming a warrior in battlefields. Was he that confident he wouldn’t die and leave the throne?”

Baekhyun glances sideways when he hears a gentle sound from behind. He tries seeing where it came from but there’s nothing.

He looks back at Jinwoo and shrugs once, “Maybe. Maybe he wanted that, too.”

Baekhyun hears it again, and now his heart beats frantically against his chest. His steps become bigger while he tries to act as normal as he could so that Jinwoo won’t freak out.

“The prince is too kind to let her remain on the throne. If I were him, I’d get rid of that woman in a snap.” he looks at Baekhyun who’s awfully silent beside him again, “I hope he takes back the throne soon. At the same time, I think the palace will demand him to get married, won’t they? I mean, he needs to secure an heir.”

He can’t be wrong when he sees a little movement from his right. Baekhyun can barely respond to Jinwoo’s words. The feeling becomes even worse.

“I bet it’s going to be a princess from another powerful kingdom. Probably those they defeated from— _hey_ , are you okay?” he stops when Baekhyun starts looking around, “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun looks at the far corner and sees a shadow, fast enough to hide behind those trees. He looks at Jinwoo and tries to maintain a casual expression.

“W-Why don’t you go ahead? Continue walking. I just need to do something very quick then I’ll follow.” he says with a small smile.

“What’s going on? Are you feeling sick?” Jinwoo starts worrying, “I have a few medicines here—”

“I’m fine. Just…” he gulps, “Go ahead, okay? I’ll follow you immediately.”

“Are you crazy? It’s almost midnight, Baekhyun!” Jinwoo frowns, “Tell me the truth. I won’t leave you here alone.”

Baekhyun sees it again. This time, Jinwoo looks at where he’s looking, brows creasing in confusion.

“What’s in there?”

“My stomach hurts…” Baekhyun lies, “Just wait f-for me here. I need to go to the woods.”

Jinwoo seems to buy it when his lips breaks into a grin.

“You could’ve just told me you need to poop!” he teases him, “Fine. Be careful there and do it quick. I’ll wait here.”

Baekhyun nods hesitantly before walking to the woods. His gaze is fixed on the very same spot where he saw the movement, but he doesn’t walk towards it. Instead, he walks the other way to corner whoever must be hiding. He could feel his heartbeat through his throat.

Barely making anything out of the dark, he taps his pocket knife and tries not to make a sound. He breathes heavily yet silently, glancing sideways where he can finally feel the presence of someone.

He hears another movement and he begins to count to three.

But the other one is too fast for him to even act. He almost shrieks when he gets pulled from where he is, knife dropping to the leaves on the floor. Fortunately, the same hand covers his mouth to suppress his scream, or else Jinwoo could’ve been running towards where he is.

Baekhyun breathes against the hand, adjusting his sight within the darkness to see his captor’s face. When he recognizes it, his eyes widen.

The same eyes stare deep into his own, brows slightly creased.

“Don’t scream.” even his whisper sounds deep and distinguishable. Baekhyun nods once before shoving his hand away from his face. No bows or any act of courtesy, Baekhyun throws a sharp look at the prince who has been following him.

“Why are you following me?”

Baekhyun strives to look brave, looking straight into the orbs that are staring at him. His teeth are gritted in nervousness, fists tightened on his sides. He asks himself continuously; didn’t he say it was the last time he’ll see the prince? Then why is he here now?

Chanyeol glances at Jinwoo from the distance, whose arms are crossed over his chest as he waits for Baekhyun. He grabs Baekhyun’s elbow to pull him behind the tree, making the latter shiver even more. He uneasily shakes his hand off.

“With all due respect Your Hi—”

“Quit the formalities,” he stops when he hears the demand in his tone, “Why did you have to lie?”

Baekhyun blinks before gulping, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

He stiffens when the prince takes a step closer.

“That night you were in the palace,” he squints his eyes at him, “you weren’t delivering kohls to the queen, were you?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to answer when his gaze is directed at him, watching him carefully. He wants to lie, but it’s pointless. If the prince went here himself to ask him, then it might not be as simple as he thought, right?

But he doesn’t want to be involved anymore. Not in this bigger mess.

“I know who you are, Byun Baekhyun.” Prince Chanyeol says with emphasis, “And I know what you do.”

His eyes darken as he said this, and something pierced Baekhyun’s heart a little. He doesn’t know why. He didn’t try hiding it anyway, did he?

The prince has already judged him, like any other person who knew about what he does.

Baekhyun smiles bitterly, “Of course. You know what I do. Probably after having me followed for days, right?” he gulps before chuckling, “But that doesn’t mean you know who I am, Your Highness.”

Chanyeol chins up, eyes still on him. He has this menacing look on his face, reminding Baekhyun of his power to hurt him like any of his enemy.

Those who try to ruin the peace of his kingdom, like what Baekhyun does by staying silent.

“What do you know about the queen’s secret negotiations?”

His breathing gets labored. The prince asked directly, without any hesitations, almost seeming like he’s sure of what Baekhyun knows and only wants to catch him off guard.

His gaze is hard and cold. And just like that, the gentle prince he met from the palace and in front of the crowd a week ago is gone, replaced by the merciless warrior who may slit his throat anytime he wants.

“I am a prostitute for the queen, if that’s what you want to confirm. I get called to the palace whenever she wants my service.” a large bile is stuck in his throat as he tries to talk nonchalantly about it. He sees how the prince’s jaw clenches in between his words but he continues, “But I know nothing about the negotiations you’re talking about. I am a mere slave and I don’t think I’m worthy enough to be trusted by Her Highness with her secrets.”

The prince looks silently furious over something, just by the way his eyes pierces through his soul. Baekhyun looks at the ground, eyes warming from an unknown reason—fear? Pain? He’s not sure.

“Do you know what will happen if I find out you’re lying?”

Baekhyun heaves heavily, but he nods. He dismisses the crippling pain in his chest and looks up to the prince’s hard gaze.

“I know. You can have your guards kill me then. Don’t let my blood dirty your hands, Your Highness.”

His eyes soften, brows creasing when the shorter takes a step back from him, maintaining a formal distance.

_“Baekhyun what’s taking you so long?!”_

“A-Almost done!” he shouts back, hearing the faint clicking of Jinwoo’s tongue. He looks at the prince again, who never seemed to let him off his sight. “I’ll try not to go back to the castle, or anywhere near it. I don’t want to get involved, Your Highness.” he gulps, “I-I want a peaceful life for me and my family. I promise… you won’t see me ever again.”

He doesn’t hear any response from the man in front of him, nor did he try to look at him again. His eyes remain on the floor, waiting for any signal that he can leave.

He hears another call from Jinwoo, followed by a deep sigh from the prince. Baekhyun freezes when he takes a step towards him, occupying the space he was maintaining between them.

“I stand by my belief.” he says, looking straight at Baekhyun who’s stiffly dealing with his too close distance. “Find the palace soldier with a scarred face in one of the back gates if you’ve decided to help me.”

Right then, the prince leaves him, breathlessly standing on the same spot until there’s no sign of the former around him and another annoyed call from Jinwoo.

The prince left him for now, but he won’t completely leave him alone. All these thoughts will be enough to bother him even without his actual presence.

Baekhyun is still torn. Maybe even from the start, he’s already involved.

“What happened to you?” Jinwoo chuckles when he sees him walking back, dismissing the fact that he looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“Nothing…” he gulps and lifts his bag from the grass. He doesn’t try looking back on the same spot in the woods, “Nothing… let’s go.”

Jinwoo was completely clueless about what happened, continuing his stories as they make their way home. Baekhyun became even more unresponsive this time, spacing out while thoughts about his conversation with the prince repeatedly ran in his mind. His brother took it as a sign of his exhaustion and decided to stop talking when they near the town.

It was midnight when they reached the small abode. The first thing they both noticed was the amount of people flocking everywhere despite the ungodly hour. The two shared a glance before walking towards their father, who’s standing right at their door while speaking with a neighbor, too preoccupied to even notice their arrival.

“Pa,” Baekhyun calls first, making the old man face them, “what’s going on?”

“I thought you’re arriving tomorrow?” he asks with a hint of surprise, not answering his question. The neighbor he was talking to glances at them and the first thing Baekhyun sees is his tired bloodshot eyes that glanced at them before he walked away.

“We finished the delivery early, so they let us leave.” Jinwoo answers it as he looks around the neighborhood, “Why is everybody out?”

His father sighs before mumbling.

“Kang Yoon’s daughter is missing…” he says with a hint of concern, “You know Min?”

“Min?” Baekhyun’s brows crease, “As in Sunhae’s friend, Min?”

Their father nods. The three of them share worried looks.

“Another girl from the left side of the village is also missing. They haven’t been seen since this afternoon.”

Suddenly, something in his chest feels so tight. He doesn’t understand why he’s being so disturbed by it.

“Where’s Sunhae?” Jinwoo asks.

“Inside. She just fell asleep.” his father says, “She wouldn’t stop crying.”

A woman suddenly breaks into a loud cry nearby. She appears to be Min’s mother, consoled by her husband. The people can only watch them in sympathy, especially the village men who had been trying to look for them all day, still holding their lighted torches.

_“W-What happened to my child?! P-Please… I n-need her back!”_

The flames reflect on Baekhyun’s eyes, his heart broken by the sight in front of him. He’s wishing they’re found soon, safe.

And that his thoughts are wrong.

««※»»

 

“I almost thought you went hiding…” her laughter echoes within her chamber, “that’s silly of me, wasn’t it?”

Baekhyun forces a smile from where he’s standing at the corner. Of course she knew. She probably still does. Because he was really trying to hide.

In the end, he still doesn’t have the power to completely escape. He never can.

“I was really sick these past few days, Your Majesty.” he reasons out, trying his hardest not to stutter. “I didn’t want to affect anyone… especially you.”

The queen side-eyes him while removing her corset.

“But you’re fine now, aren’t you?” she asks, rather making sure he’s not carrying a plague.

Baekhyun gulps before nodding.

“Yes. I’m fine now, thank you.”

He immediately takes a step from where he was when he saw the queen struggling to untie the bottom part of her corset.

Baekhyun shivers when their eyes meet.

“May I…?”

“Go on.”

He stands right behind her and unties it from the middle, down to the bottom. Baekhyun takes this time to get his shit together. He shouldn’t be acting this rigid around her! She might think that the last incident really affected him and that he’s trying to get away with her secret.

He completely unties it, leaving her undertunic silk dress alone. Baekhyun lightly runs his hand on the skin of her back, earning him a soft groan from her.

“I really need this rest from all the exhaustion I’ve had this week.” she mumbles while he kisses her on the side of her neck, “I’ve already got my trusted guards to prepare my bath tomorrow.”

Baekhyun slows down from his movements, staring into space without blinking.

His kisses went down to her shoulder to conceal his shaking huff, “B-Bath?”

“Ever since Chanyeol got back, every plan of mine was damned.” she hisses, not noticing how his hands on her waist grip tighter, “Fortunately, I had the rumor about missing noble girls stopped before it spreads throughout the kingdom. I know he’s the one who started it. That ungrateful bastard should’ve died in the war.”

Baekhyun still has a hard time breathing. She didn’t answer his question and his curiosity is starting to kill him.

“Isn’t… he your son?”

He realizes what he asked when Queen Yoon partially tilts her head to look at him. Her cold gaze sent shivers down his spine and Baekhyun felt so stupid.

“F-Forgive me, Your Highness…” he looks down and pulls his hands away, “I just thought you were in good terms. Forgive my ignorance.”

She faces back in front of the mirror, combing his long hair with her fingers. She stares at Baekhyun with a smile.

“Oh dear, aren’t you just so clueless…” she shakes her head while chuckling, “I’m too young to be his mother. And I’m not brought into this world for the sole purpose of bearing a child. I don’t want to.”

_Good._

“But yes.” she pauses to smile at him again, nodding once. “The prince and I are in good terms of course.”

Baekhyun takes in a huge breath before nodding. He forces a reassuring smile as if telling her that he’s not curious about it anymore but the queen continues.

“After all, you should keep your greatest enemy the closest.”

His gaze lingers into space, not allowing himself to look directly into the queen’s eyes even when he can feel her staring. When he already gathered his courage to look back, she’s back to combing her hair with her cold gaze fixed on herself.

Baekhyun clears his throat.

“What would you like me to do, my queen?”

She laughs again.

“Ah, so uptight, my boy.” she chuckles humorlessly, “You’re just here to see treasures again, don’t worry.”

His heart starts hammering against his chest. _No, please._ Not again.

“I want you to see the changes it brings to me…” she faces him, “in detail.”

Baekhyun blinks rapidly, “Don’t you just... want me… to make you f-feel good?”

He can feel his heart in his throat. Vividly, the thoughts of everything he saw last time starts running back into his mind. He feels nauseated.

Her fingers gently trace his cold cheek, down onto his chin.

“This is how you do it…” she says, lips curved into a smile.

_“Madame.”_

Baekhyun looks at the corner of the room where the voice came from, not blinking. His eyes widen when he sees two guards coming out of the parted wall, cold and soulless gazes directed at them while blood covers both their arms. Their uniforms, faces, are all stained with it and what horrifies Baekhyun the most are the handprints on their clothes.

His gaze slowly goes down to the floor. It’s happening all over again. He doesn’t want to see it. Any of it.

 _They fought. Whoever they were, they tried to fight._ And that’s what pierces his heart the most.

“Everything is ready for you.” the other guard says, eyes lingering on Baekhyun.

_Do you know what will happen if I find out you’re lying?_

The prince’s words start going back to his mind. At this moment, Baekhyun wants to ask for his help. He should’ve agreed to tell him everything. He should’ve confessed.

But he’s not even certain if he could get out of this room alive.

“Just enough?” the queen asks them, oblivious to Baekhyun’s uneasy stance beside her.

“Six young women from the places you wished.” the guards nod, “More than enough, Madame.”

Baekhyun gasps silently. He feels like being choked, the strong urge to run away kicking in once again.

The queen’s chuckle sounds so sinister, “Good… good.” Baekhyun stiffens when she reaches for his wrist and walks to where the room is, “Now go and leave us alone.”

Baekhyun struggles to catch his breath, “Y-Your Highness I—”

“What are you waiting for?” the queen’s stoic words to the guards cut him off, “Leave like what I told you!”

One of them bows in apology to the queen while the other one has his gaze lingering on Baekhyun for a while before he does the same.

“Yes, Madame.” he says and looks at Baekhyun one last time before walking out of the chamber.

He barely noticed this because he’s spacing out in fear, especially when Queen Yoon pulls him completely into the chamber between the walls. The same soiled and metallic smell greets him and Baekhyun immediately closes his eyes. His eyes remain on the floor but the dimmed lights of the room are already bringing back so many unpleasant memories.

“Look at them.”

Baekhyun doesn’t. He remains looking at the floor, lips pursed into a tight line as he tries not to inhale deeply. His gut is tightening, both in fear and disgust. He stays on the same spot without any movement.

He’s tormented by each thought of the lifeless bodies of innocent women. To see more is like being slowly killed.

“Why won’t you look, my dear?” she taunts when she sees his disoriented state, “You were like this last time, too. Don’t you appreciate their sacrifices for your queen?”

_Lunatic. Go rot in hell._

Baekhyun grits his teeth. The floor is cleaner than it was when he first came here, although there are still stains of blood on it. He doesn’t know where to look to escape this nightmare.

“You’re still not used to it?” she asks before sitting on the edge of her tub, “Fine. Don’t worry. You will get used to it eventually.”

 _Never._ Baekhyun shakes his head unconsciously.

“No?” she asks when she sees it. Chuckling, she stands up and goes around the tub while she traces the blood on the surface, “Why now? I actually thought you’d want to hear the conclusion I’ve just drawn from the past few weeks.”

Baekhyun tries to gather his composure by inhaling deep breaths and silently letting it out, making sure his eyes doesn’t go anywhere else.

The queen laughs.

“I realize, the nobles aren’t really that different from your whore house, my dear.” she hisses. “These supposed prim women were actually not virgins at all so that made all my effort go to waste. And I had to deal with myself… looking so old and ugly for days because of those cunts and their stupid lies. Isn’t that convenient?”

She chuckles as he back faces Baekhyun. The latter lifts his gaze for a second to throw her a sharp look.

“So I realize…”

Baekhyun looks down when she faces him again.

“I just have to make sure. So that I won’t have to waste my time, right?”

His breath hitches when she pauses. And when he looks up at her, she’s looking at him with a smile.

“Children.” she smiles grimly, “And I wasn’t wrong.”

Baekhyun lets out a labored breath when he looks at the bodies hanging up around them. Young girls that are lifeless and sucked out of blood. He wasn’t able to stop it as he vomits on the corner of the room.

His eyes pool with tears. The feeling from the last time he went here was doubled. Baekhyun holds onto the nearest wall while he pukes it all out. He starts sobbing silently when he looks around him, especially when he sees the one from the far right corner. The kid that is very familiar and whose last image in his mind was a happy and cheerful smile, now she’s dead.

The queen only watches him from where she is, a smile still etched on her face.

“And I won’t have to make a buzz because I can always take them somewhere far from here. Somewhere... no one cares about?” she raises her brows in amusement, “That stupid prince won’t even be able to know it.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, his heart being torn into pieces. _Our place._

God knows how hard Baekhyun prayed that he won’t see his sister there. How he looked at each one of them again, just to make sure. How hard it was to see and finally confirm the reason behind the disappearances in their village.

He was right.

And he can’t take this anymore.

“Why are you crying?” the queen asks, “You pity them, don’t you?”

Baekhyun frantically shakes his head, “N-No! No, I-I’m not, my q-queen.” he sniffs and gathers his courage to look straight at her despite his tears-stained face, “I just f-feel sick again. It’s probably the f-flu coming back. C-Can I go now?”

She raises her brows.

“The flu?”

Baekhyun gulps, “I d-don’t want you to get sick because of me, Y-Your Highness.”

The queen looks at him intently. Then she shrugs.

“If you say so.” she smiles before turning her back on him to remove her dress, “Tell the guard to escort you outside.”

He fights another coming tears just by seeing the bodies in the room.

“T-Thank you, my queen.”

She steps into the tub and lets whatever it is inside to cover her bare body, “I’ll see you again, my dear.”

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for further command as he quickly steps outside. His lip is already painful from all the biting he did there, but he still must maintain a blank face while being escorted by the guards outside. But his eyes are already blurry with tears so he keep his head down, walking as fast as he could towards the gates where the guards didn’t care anymore.

He was about to leave when he sees one of the guards standing beside one of the palace carriages. A thought is brought back in his mind when he sees the scar on his face. He looks at Baekhyun when he noticed him staring.

The latter looks away subtly before walking out of the gate. When he reaches the capitol arc, he starts running to the opposite side towards where the hills are. The people he bumps into either frowns or cusses at him but Baekhyun doesn’t care anymore. He dismisses the fact that he didn’t ask permission from the brothel nor from Jinwoo. He doesn’t mind the dark, the ungodly hour, or any danger in the woods that await him. He wipes any tears on the verge of falling and continues to run and run until he’s out of breath.

Baekhyun just needs to go home.

So when it’s almost dawn and he finished running for hours, he enters their home with sweat trickling down his face. His knees are wobbling and his breath is shortened. Yet the first thing he does is go to the small room where his father and sister sleep. He lets out the sob he’s been keeping in when he sees Sunhae sleeping soundly.

Baekhyun silently sheds his tears while lying down beside her. The images keep running back into his head and he can’t find the courage to calm down.

He hugs her tight. He can’t let her sister be one of them.

“Baekhyunnie…?” she mumbles when she feels his airy sobs on her back, “What are you doing here? Where’s Jinwoo? Why are you sweaty?”

He continues crying while only shaking his head. There’s only one option left; but he’s not staying silent anymore.

««※»»

 

All eyes on him.

He can barely lift his gaze up, but he’s certain that they’re looking at him with judgment. After all, he doesn’t really have the reputation.

But he’s here now. All for the truth.

“And how can we guarantee that you tell the truth?” an unfamiliar noble asks him with a raised brow, “Aren’t you the queen’s…”

“Lord Shin.” the prince calls with a hint of warning. For a moment, his eyes leave Baekhyun just to throw a sharp gaze to the said noble, “We are waiting for the royal adviser.”

He speaks firmly before looking back at Baekhyun, who immediately avoids his gaze and swallows the dryness in his throat.

Baekhyun is currently inside a hidden council room, in the prince’s side of the palace where there won’t be any chance to encounter the queen. She owns the bigger part of the castle while she rules, while the prince— who is the rightful heir to the throne, is stuck in the castle’s oldest rooms and halls.

He thought about this for days. Baekhyun almost lost his courage, doubting if risking his life will ever be worth it. But the thought of his sister, and any other possible girls and children that will be victimized, he became willing to step forward.

The soldier with a scarred face is standing at the door, watching all of them quietly with his helmet in his arm. He has never spoken a word since Baekhyun secretly approached him at the back gate. When he saw him, it seemed like he already knew what Baekhyun was there for and signaled him to follow him without a word.

Makes him think if he really does… speak.

Baekhyun realizes he’s been staring at the guard for too long. He gulps and looks back in front where he meets the prince’s gaze, eyes slightly squinted.

The floor is the safest thing to look at, he supposes.

The door opens and an old man appears, wearing a dark blue robe with royal embroidery. The guard slightly bows at him while he walks towards where the prince is.

“Your Grace…”

Despite the difficulty, the old nobleman bends a knee to bow at the prince. The latter acknowledges him with a nod before taking a deep breath.

“What can I do for you?”

The prince glances at Baekhyun before answering.

“This is Byun Baekhyun. He works at… the capitol.” he blinks after the short pause, “He’s here to disclose all the information he knows about the queen.”

The old man looks at Baekhyun with curiosity. He nods with every word the prince says but he obviously doesn’t understand completely.

“Forgive me, Your Grace…” the adviser bows his head, “but t-this… this is the queen we’re about to conspire against—”

“And who do you serve, with your whole heart?” Chanyeol takes a step. Baekhyun doesn’t know how he manages to look so gentle yet intimidating at the same time.

The noblemen look so torn with the question. The adviser stares at the face of the prince before sighing heavily.

“The best ruler of this kingdom, Your Grace.” he gulps, “It is your father.”

Chanyeol smiles in satisfaction. He taps both the shoulders of the old adviser while he looks at him intently.

“You are one of the most loyal comrade of the king, Lord Seo.” he says with emphasis, “I trust you completely. And that’s why I’m giving you such a huge task.”

Everyone in the room fell silent as they wait for the adviser’s response. Baekhyun feels more nervous every minute.

And then the old man sighs, “And I, too, Your Highness. I trust that you’ll bring the kingdom back to its greatness one of these days. I shall do what you ask of me.” he bows once again in courtesy.

Prince Chanyeol smiles warmly, and someone just had to look at him for a while. Before he gets caught, Baekhyun looks at the floor again.

“Lord Seo and I can manage, Your Grace.” the other nobleman tells Chanyeol, “We know you have more important matters to attend to. Once we get all the information from this boy, we tell you everything.”

The prince looks at the petite boy sitting stiffly at the corner. He responds to the noblemen firmly.

“I’ll stay here and hear everything he has to say.”

Baekhyun looks at him with the same fear in his eyes. The prince’s serious look doesn’t help him at all.

“You shall swear that everything you say from now on is the truth.” the younger nobleman tells him.

Baekhyun slowly nods, still heaving.

“Swear it.”

“I-I…” he gulps when his voice gets too shaky, “I swear.”

“Where do you come from, boy?” the old adviser asks him gently.

“From the farthest village up on the third hill.” he responds calmly, “Near the barriers.”

“Farthest village, huh?” the younger nobleman says intriguingly, “Why are you in the capitol then? Who do you work for?”

Baekhyun looks up at each one of them. His gaze lingers on the prince before dropping his gaze once again.

“At the brothel…” he gulps to keep his voice solid, “I… I work in a pleasure house… where nobles and lords come to seek our service… pay us galleons for a night.”

He doesn’t see how the prince’s face gloomed by the mention of this.

“I see...” Lord Shin purses his lips while nodding, “Then how did you end up in the castle?”

“The queen heard about me.” he gulps, “She made me exclusively for her. My service…”

Even without looking, he hears the murmuring of the two advisers. Baekhyun continues fiddling his fingers. He's used to it.

“So you're her…” the older adviser raises a brow, “what... prostitute?”

Baekhyun blinks before nodding once, “You can say that.”

There's a brief silence and Baekhyun refuses even more to see their certainly judging looks.

Lord Shin chuckles, “How could you possibly know the queen’s illegal negotiations if you're just… I mean, you certainly don't stay with her all the time, do you?”

Baekhyun gulps again, “It's not an illegal negotiation I know of…”

“Don't waste the prince’s time, boy—”

“Let the boy speak, Lord Shin…” the older adviser seems a lot nicer than the bald one, “He's getting anxious.”

“I don't want him interrupted.” the prince commands, “Go on.”

“I only knew about this the same day you came back from the battle, Your Grace.” he heaves deeply, “That's why I passed out.”

The prince partly sits on his table behind him, arms crossed over his chest while watching him intently.

“What was it that you found out?” he asks firmly, “What was it that made you lose consciousness?”

The two advisers watch him without word. Baekhyun finds it hard to stay calm when he feels like he's getting cornered.

He takes a deep breath, finding all the courage left in him to continue.

“She took women, some children…” he feels his chest tightening as the images come back, “the missing ones… she took them.”

Chanyeol looks at him intently, brows creasing. Lord Shin nervously glances at the prince before going back to Baekhyun.

“Do you mean to say, boy…” the old adviser carefully says, “the missing noble women.. .and the missing girls from the farthest eastern village are connected to each other…” the volume of his voice gets even lower, “and it's all the queen’s doing?”

Baekhyun looks at them before nodding slowly, fear fills his eyes.

There's a brief silence that seems to intensify the atmosphere even more, until the other royal adviser chuckles in disbelief.

“That could not be possible, Your Grace.” he humorously tells Chanyeol but his eyes say otherwise, “What would the queen do to these girls? It's not like she changed her preferences, if we base from this man alone.” he forces a laugh but stops when no one does the same. The prince remains serious.

Then he parts his lips to speak.

“Why?” he asks Baekhyun, “What does she need them for?”

Something in Baekhyun wants to hold back. This will be a bigger mess he's trying to get himself into.

The older royal adviser has already lost the warmth he had as he seriously waits for the boy to answer.

“The prince is asking you!”

“S-She kills them.” tears start forming in his eyes when the images get even more vivid in his mind, “She k-kills them after abducting them. S-she gets their blood and bathes in it.”

The noblemen gasp from where they stand. Straightening up, the prince's face becomes grim.

“S-She gets young and pure women a-and children because s-she believes they can give her immortality.” he tries to continue despite his heavy breathing. The image of his sister flashes in Baekhyun's mind, making him strive to continue. “G-Gods… she mentioned something about the gods telling her. She a-also makes sure every news about missing girls is stopped from spreading throughout the capitol.”

The royal advisers are obviously shocked. No one dares to respond right after. They both glance at the prince but he stays silent, as if waiting for Baekhyun to continue. But his grip on the edge of the wooden table gets harder.

“Are you sure about this, boy?” Lord Seo hisses, “You must know that we should not make such speculations about a person like the queen. If you're not certain of what you're sayi—”

“I am sure!” Baekhyun exclaims desperately, “She made me look… look at those bodies and the tub of blood she drained from them. S-she made me look at those dead c-children from our village. S-she’s heartless.” he sobs, “I-I had to watch against m-my will because she could kill me, too. She made me look at them. S-She’s cruel and evil.”

He suppresses more sobs but recalling everything makes it hard. The prince watches him still, his darkened eyes have a hint of something else.

“Given that it's true…” the younger adviser starts off again, raising a brow. “How are we supposed to know if you're not on her side? Aren't you her boytoy? You were always with her to fuck—”

“Enough!”

The room falls into silence when the prince's voice thundered.

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat and dismisses the pain in his chest from the small insult. He looks at the floor as he tries to defend himself.

“Queen Yoon was my first ever client when I entered this job. She pays me galleons, yes. But I never slept with her, like what you said, my lord.” he speaks with conviction, “She only wants to be touched, and that's it. I swear it. I don't have anything to do with her plans. I'm just a mere slave she chose to confide her secrets with.”

He hears another chuckle from the sarcastic adviser, but the prince looks at him because of this, brows slightly furrowed, then his gaze falls.

“That can't be possible. She pays for your service!” says the bald adviser with a hint of disgust. Baekhyun glances at him then to the prince who's staring at the floor. His gaze goes back to Baekhyun but the latter fails to read it this time.

“More than me, you should know the queen better, my lord.” he tries to keep his respect despite the continuous insult he gets from the said adviser, but it's a struggle when all he wants is to help and this is the treatment he gets. “Why would she want to be fucked by a lowly prostitute? She thinks so highly of herself that she doesn't want my lips anywhere near her face. And you think she would let me sleep on her bed with her?”

The younger adviser hisses but he's not able to answer anymore. When no one spoke, Baekhyun gets the courage to finally turn to Chanyeol.

“This isn't about me, Your Grace.” he says formally despite his knees wobbling just by simply looking into the prince's eyes directed at him, “W-Whether you believe me or not, I just want to help. I hope you consider the things I've told you because I'm sure. I've seen it. I want to stop the queen from her—”

“You never slept with her?”

Baekhyun blinks when he gets cut off by the short question.

“Y-Your Grace?”

“You...” Prince Chanyeol firmly says with his eyes directed at him, “never slept with the queen? Or anyone?”

The way his eyes linger on Baekhyun emphasizes the question he's asking. The latter suddenly finds it hard to speak. He exhales a shaky breath while still blinking rapidly.

Why does it seem so important?

“Never, Your Grace.”

The prince nods once before standing up straight from leaning on the table behind him. Before Baekhyun could even continue what he was saying a while ago, the meeting starts getting wrapped.

“Lord Shin, what do you think?” now he's back to the serious prince he was a while ago while he asks the older adviser who was just listening.

“We need more concrete information and evidences, Your Majesty.” he tells Chanyeol, looking conflicted. “But… the queen, from what the history of Regulus says, she came from the West of Antares, but nothing specific, right?”

Chanyeol blinks, “And what about it?”

“The infamous bloodline of witches from the mountains of Antares is from the West side, Your Grace.” says the other adviser who's now equally serious as them when he realized the same thing. “They were known for black magic and offerings, rituals. They've been washed out by the past rulers of the said kingdom but some say that there are those who escaped and scattered to the four kingdoms… according to myths, at least.”

The prince looks at them, “So you're saying…”

“It's possible, Your Grace.” Lord Shin says, “It makes sense. From the boy's statement about the blood bath, virgins, gods. She possibly… carries their blood.”

Baekhyun feels the hair on his nape standing up. It all makes sense.

“Lord Shin, make sure you write everything he said. I need more information about the witches from Antares, what they did.” he faces the other adviser, “Keep track of all the queen’s agenda everyday, Lord Seo. I need to know where she goes, and what she does.”

Baekhyun watches how the both of them nod wordlessly to everything the younger prince says. He can tell they're the most trusted allies of Prince Chanyeol, and they'll do anything he wants. Baekhyun watches his every move; despite not being the king yet, Chanyeol is already oozing with so much authority. Everyone in the kingdom except the queen, seems to respect him so much. Now Baekhyun can tell why.

He flinches when the said prince glances at him, quick enough to drop his gaze on the floor to avoid him and another possible palpitation.

“Jongin,” the prince calls before looking at the guard at the door with a stoic look and a scar on his face, “Bring a few guards to look after the eastern village, especially where the last abduction occurred. Make sure to look like civilians. Have some of them guard Byun Baekhyun's house as you bring him there.”

“No.” he gulps when Chanyeol looks at him, “I mean… Your Highness, I appreciate the security you'll give my family… but I need to keep working there. For the queen.”

The prince faces him with a small frown on his face.

“You don't have to work there.” he says firmly, “You can bring your brother. Go home. I'll make sure you'll be safe and fine—”

“She trusts me.” Baekhyun simply says. The prince looks at him in disbelief when he realizes what Baekhyun is up to. 

“You're crazy.” he hisses, Baekhyun has to take a step back. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?!”

“She won't know.” Baekhyun says, rather calmly. “No one can gain more firsthand information from her but me. You need me, and I'm willing to help.”

“He's not wrong, Your Grace…” the bald adviser agrees this time, “He can get the most accurate information from Queen Yoon her—”

“No.”

“ _Please,_ Your Grace.”

Chanyeol looks at him when he pleaded. His lips are pursed into a thin line while Baekhyun speaks gently.

“I won't let her kill me.” he says even without certainty, “I'll report to you every time I get new information. I want to help. Let me.”

The prince stares at him for a moment before sighing heavily. He gives him a threatening look but Baekhyun doesn't even find himself feeling afraid.

“You will not let her know especially hurt you. You're simply there to get information as subtle as you can, then you'll come to tell me everything, even ‘til the smallest detail.” he says grimly, “Swear it.”

Baekhyun nods once, “I swear.”

“You won't go to any far extent just to get an information you need. Tell us and let us handle it.” he watches Baekhyun, “Swear.”

“I swear.”

The prince sighs before signaling the guard to open the doors. He then turns to Baekhyun again.

“You're not going to sleep with the queen just to get the information we need.”

Baekhyun looks at him because of this, even more baffled when he sees the prince seriously anticipating his response.

Nonetheless, he nods slowly. 

“I'm not.” he gulps, “I mean… I-I swear, Your Grace.”

The prince straightens up, a hint of satisfaction on his face.

“Good.” he says seriously, “As the prince I forbid it.”

Baekhyun watches his back as he walks away, the guard tailing behind him. Something suddenly feels ticklish in his stomach.

Probably another fever.

 

««※»»

For the next few weeks, Baekhyun did exactly what he promised.

He continued to render his services for the queen. Though she did not show him the hidden chamber again, she would often talk about it. Baekhyun watched her grow frustrated because of the lessened number of girls, but much to his relief, she did not show any sign of doubt against him. So even if he's mainly called for pleasure and to relieve her stress, it looks like she's unconsciously putting her trust to the boy, who silently listens and takes note of the information slipping out of her lips. It's probably the improved performance and convincing acting that helped him lure her.

But the queen is one of the most unpredictable people he knows, and the stress from all her failed plans and the continuous demands of the kingdom made her mood swings worse. She would suddenly shout in anger after some of the meetings with the council. Sometimes, she would hurt or kill a random guard or maiden even when Baekhyun is there. After all, she has this royal guard, the one who would always stare coldly at Baekhyun, to do all the job and hide the bodies somewhere no one can find.

Now the boy would find his nightmares getting worse, too. So he becomes even more eager to put a stop to her madness before she takes another innocent life. _Before she decides to kill him as well._

“Is he there?”

Baekhyun stiffly stands in front of the scarred-face royal guard in the middle of the night, at the hidden corners of the back gate. This gate is nearer to the prince’s side of the castle, probably why everyone here is his ally and he told Baekhyun to go here every time he reports because he's safer here than at the main gate and halls.

The guard nods wordlessly. Even with the scar across his face that's probably from a sword cut, he's still undeniably handsome for a royal guard. If only he would speak more. Baekhyun's not even sure if he's mad at him, or at anyone.

Baekhyun sighs. He looks at the lighted windows of the castle before looking at the guard again.

“A-Awake?” _probably not. What time is it._

The guard nods again, making Baekhyun take a subtle gulp. The guard watches him with a blank stare.

“Can you just relay the message then? It's not too long…”

The guard's lips curve into a small grin. Baekhyun blinks rapidly, thinking if it's real but he still does it.

“W-What?”

“I can. But I can also just open the gate for you and send you to his chamber so you can report yourself.” he looks so amused, pausing briefly. “For someone with a job like yours, I didn't expect you to be this shy.”

Baekhyun blinks in surprise.

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” the little smirk fades from his face but his eyes still scream humor, he unlocks the gate for Baekhyun to enter, “You're just reporting to the prince, no need to be so nervous.”

Baekhyun glares at him defensively, “I'm not nervous.” he hisses.

“If you say so.” he shrugs coolly before leading him to the shortcut towards the small council chamber. Baekhyun maintains a straight face even when he can almost hear his heart racing in his chest, “Go on, he's been waiting, too.”

_For Pete's sake, you've been reporting to him for a couple of times now and you're still like this!_

He tries dismissing his own thought and watches the guard gently knock on the door with a different rhythm, almost like a code.

When he hears footsteps walking closer to the door and the unlocking click, he takes another hard gulp. The royal guard chuckles even without looking at him.

The door opens, revealing the prince in his casual robe. Although this time, his long hair is laid down to his shoulders. His handsome face frowns at the initial sight of the guard, gaze stoic.

“What?” he looks at the person behind the guard who's looking a little stiff; his face relaxes. He doesn't smile but the stern look he had is gone in a snap, “Go. Leave us.”

The royal guard bows a little before facing Baekhyun with a straight face. When the shorter looks at him, he raises both his brows meaningfully and walks away. Baekhyun doesn't miss the grin forming on his lips before he passes by him, making him watch the guard's back— confused by his sudden playful personality.

He almost forgot what he needs to do until he hears someone clearing his throat in front of him.

“Done?” he asks with a raised brow that got Baekhyun nodding frantically. The prince looks grim when he goes back inside without closing the door for Baekhyun to follow. Baekhyun mentally slaps himself from the embarrassment. Nonetheless, he follows and gently closes the door.

He sees a table covered by an illustrated map of the kingdoms. On top of it are different markers. Baekhyun can see the wooden piece carved like the lion, right at the center of the map where their kingdom is. _Regulus._

There are pieces of ships, horses and the likes, scattered like in chess. He hasn't been outside the kingdom but he actually has an idea about the four royal kingdoms. He assumes the one where the wooden scorpion lies is Antares. Fomalhaut is the one with the fish head, while Aldebaran is the one with the bull. _The unique markers are probably the small lands and tribes that surround the—_

“So?” he realized he's so into it when the prince obviously noticed it again. Baekhyun bows his head a little.

“P-Pardon me, Your Majesty…” here comes the stuttering again, “I was just admiring the symbols of the kingdoms.”

Prince Chanyeol is leaning on the wall beside his table, arms crossed on his chest while he observes the boy.

“You know about these kingdoms?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“Ah… I do, Your Grace.” he clears his throat then sheepishly smiles, “But not that much. I haven't been outside the kingdom so I only heard wonders about them.” he points some of the wooden symbols, “The bull, fish, and scorpion.. .then us, the lion. While Regulus leads the north, Fomalhaut are the watchers of the south and they have longer winter than the other kingdoms. I heard they have igloo houses, which is really cool. Aldebaran guides the east and has longer spring, some say there are so many beautiful maidens there with faces out of this world. While Antares are the watchers of the west with the prettiest autumn—”

He immediately stops when he hears a short chuckle. Baekhyun realizes he once again made a fool of himself in front of the prince.

“I don't think your knowledge is _not that much.”_ he grins a little and Baekhyun becomes even stiffer than he already was.

“Sorry... I just got carried away.”

The prince straightens up and starts walking around the table.

He shrugs, “Can't say I'm not impressed.” he says before looking at the map in front of him, “For someone who hasn't been to any of those, you sure know a lot.”

Baekhyun looks at the prince who's seriously staring at his plotted marks. For some reason, he has this strong urge to touch his hair but he immediately shakes the thought off.

“Well, I read.” he mumbles that gets the prince looking at him, “But you? You've been to all of those, right?”

The prince chuckles again, “As a war soldier, I even almost died in one of those kingdoms a few years ago.” he says, sounding rather amused. “So yes, I've seen them all.”

 _I know that. I've seen you at that very moment._ He thinks while smiling a little when he remembered the chaos from the barriers that left this certain face in his mind since then. _But of course you don't remember._

“The beautiful maidens are not really that special, by the way.” the prince humorously says, “The books were exaggerating.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Then you probably didn't have the ones the books were talking about.”

The prince smiles a little before looking back to the map. He's slowly blinking, focused on either spot or simply just an empty space.

“I've seen more beautiful ones.”

The smile slowly falters from Baekhyun's lips. Suddenly, his tongue is tied and he doesn't even know why. Nor why something feels tight in his chest.

Of course. He sure had.

“So…” the prince continues when the silence engulfs them, “any useful news about the queen?”

Baekhyun straightens up when he remembers what he's here for, dismissing the sudden bitterness he felt.

“I think she's having a hard time abducting people. I could see her frustration and stress. She looked so desperate for another blood bathe, saying she's feeling so weak and ugly.” he almost shakes his head, “She didn't show the chamber again but it seemed like she hasn't killed another woman or child yet.”

Prince Chanyeol nods.

“Once she opens it again, make sure you observe how she does it. If there's a key, take note where she hides it.” he tells Baekhyun, “No one is still safe so be careful.”

“One of her guards also handed her a notebook. I don't… know if it's a book… or a notebook, but I've heard her say she's been looking for it for a while now.” he pauses, “I heard she's going to Antares one of these days.”

“Antares?” this captures the prince's attention, “For what?”

Baekhyun lifts his gaze up to recall.

“Business.” he says, “That's all I heard.”

The prince leans on his chair, brows creased while in deep thought. Baekhyun takes this chance to stare at him.

Prince Chanyeol looks back.

“Did she make you touch her?”

Baekhyun parts his lips even when he doesn't know what to answer.

“I-I… guess I had to do it. C-cause it's my job.” he says, suddenly palpitating again.

The prince doesn't respond immediately.

“Did she make you sleep with her?”

Baekhyun looks at him before shaking his head.

The gaze of the prince lingers on him for a while before slowly nodding.

“Is that all you have to say?”

“That's all, Your Grace.”

His finger traces his lips while he nods again, “Then you should go now and rest, it's late.” he remains looking at Baekhyun who's timidly standing on the same spot, “Should I call Jongin to escort you outside?”

Baekhyun looks at him and sees his testing eyes.

“Pardon, Your Grace?”

The prince doesn't blink an eye when he slightly shrugs, “You seem to like him.”

Baekhyun smiles a little, suddenly offended for another unknown reason. He hadn't even heard the guard talk until today and he didn't like any of his words either. Why would he like him?

Thinking about it, it actually seems better than liking someone who doesn't even remember you. Yeah, that's better.

“No, Your Grace.”

The prince raises a brow, looking too casual and unbothered, “No, as in I shouldn't call him? Or no, as in—”

For a prince, he's quite naive.

“No, I can walk alone and no, I don't like the guard.” he says with a forced smile that has the prince raising both his brows, “Thank you for your time, Prince Chanyeol.”

He walks out of the chamber, not hearing any word from the prince as he got out. Right then, the smile fades from his lips. Baekhyun looks so gloomy as he finds his way out of the halls, not minding where his feet take him. He's too preoccupied to even notice.

As he finds his way out of the silent halls of the kingdom, he suddenly hears a muffled cry somewhere.

“Who's there?” Baekhyun asks but through a mumble. If a queen’s guard happens to find him here then he's doomed.

The muffled voice becomes a little louder when he made his presence known. It's coming from the alley on his right which unlike the other halls, there's no single light. Baekhyun then realizes that he's already in a dangerous place. He knew it was not a good idea not to ask for the guard’s assistance to leave such a huge palace. The place he's in is dark and unfamiliar. There's no guard around but he assumes it's not somewhere near the queen’s chamber nor Chanyeol's.

He starts trembling in fear but the urge to find where the voice comes from is stronger. He hates it. He could just save himself but here he is, taking soundless steps that still seem to echo within the high walls.

Baekhyun abruptly stops when he's able to feel a wood from what used to be the stone walls he was holding to. He feels it with his own hands because of the darkness, eyes slightly widening when he hears the same muffled whimper inside. He tries pulling it open but it won't. The pained whimpers continue.

Out of adrenaline rush, Baekhyun checks both ends of the halls if someone's coming. When there's no one, he takes a step back and kicks the wood with all his might. His second attempt blasts the door open and he sees a long, narrow room, lighted up dimly with a few torches. He coughs because of the unpleasant smell but he managed to see the lined up empty cages. The ones used for dogs. Only this time, the last cage opposite to him does not have a dog inside, but a woman. A young woman locked in a cage with her mouth tightly sealed with cloth to prevent her from screaming. She's covered with fresh cuts on her face and arms. Tears and blood stain her face, the latter seemed to have oozed out of her nose. She looks beaten up, and Baekhyun isn't able to move immediately from where he stands.

When the woman lets out another pleading cry, he runs toward her cage and pushes his arm within the barriers to remove the seal from her mouth. She bursts out in heavy sobs and breath.

“P-Please… please don't k-kill m-me!”

Baekhyun holds her hand firmly, “I won't. I'm here to help.”

“G-Get me o-out of here p-please! P-Please I b-beg you!”

Baekhyun tries to open the cage but his shoulders droop down as soon as he sees the padlock.

“Who has the keys? Did you see?”

She only shakes her head frantically, still crying. Baekhyun takes out the small knife he always carries in his pocket. He grabs the girl's tied hands and releases them. He does the same to the rope around her feet.

Baekhyun huffs through his lips, “I'll try unlocking this, alright?—”

“LOOK OUT!”

Because of her horrified scream, Baekhyun instinctively bends his head down, hearing a sound of metal hitting harshly against the cage. He looks behind, just in time as the guard lifts his sword. Fortunately, he's quick enough to duck and attack him to the ground, punching his face while the sword is thrown from his hand.

Baekhyun breathes heavily while he runs to the nearby wall and grabs a torch. The guard is already standing up from the floor, looking at him smugly.

“Torch, huh?”

 _“PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! I'M BEGGING!”_ the woman in the cage pleads the guard with heavy sobs, _“PLEASE!”_

“Shut your mouth!” he snarls before looking back at Baekhyun. It's the same guard that prepares the queen’s bathe, the one who always stares coldly at Baekhyun whenever he's with her. All his theories get confirmed— this man is the one that kills for the queen.

“I knew the queen’s whore is something else…” he taunts before stepping on the tip of his sword, effortlessly reaching for it. He grins when Baekhyun takes a step back, “I can't believe Queen Yoon trusted a little bitch like you.”

The woman continuously shouts for help. Baekhyun looks at the keys dangling on his pocket. He either gets them or he dies. He has to save her. It's his only choice.

Baekhyun holds the torch firmer. Even if he gets out of this place, the Queen will still find out, and there's no way she'll let him live.

“Ooh what would the Queen do if she finds out her little whore betrays her? I bet she'll skin you alive then bathe in your dirty blood.” he smirks but soon fades out as he lifts his sword, the woman cries louder while watching them. “Don't worry, you won't know that because I'll just bring your head to her.”

_“Please d-don't! Don't—!”_

“I said shut the fuck up!” the guard shout before striking the woman with his sword. The cries stop and Baekhyun gasps in horror when he watches how the life runs out from her, blood trailing down her neck. His hands are shaking but he tries to hold onto the torch tightly. His eyes warm with tears but he fights them, standing firm to the ground even when he feels hopeless.

“Stupid woman.” the guard hisses before looking at him, “still the torch, boy? You think you'll live with that, huh?”

Baekhyun gulps as he gathers strength left in him. At the same time, he prepares himself for what could possibly happen.

His breath hitches when the guard takes a step forward, “I'll teach a whore like you a lesson—”

Baekhyun let's out a horrified scream when the guard wasn't able to finish his sentence because his head falls off from his neck, rolling down the floor towards his feet. The torch falls from Baekhyun's hand because of shaking too much. He falls down to the floor while trying to catch his breath. He can feel his heartbeat against his ears and throat and soon enough, he breaks down into tears of shock.

The prince walks over the headless body, making his way towards Baekhyun after dropping his bloodied sword to the floor.

“You shouldn't be here!” he shouts angrily as he squats down to look at Baekhyun. When the latter responds with nothing but a cry, he pulls him to his chest, heaving deeply. His face softens when Baekhyun clutches on his robes with his still trembling hands.

“It's okay…” Chanyeol says reassuringly, calming him down while he holds him close. “It's over now.”

Baekhyun sniffs as he realizes his place, pulling away from the prince before wiping his face dry. He keeps his gaze on the floor. Chanyeol looks at his face before sighing deeply.

“Should I have her buried on the hillside?” Jongin asks from where he stands, as if he waited for them to finish before speaking.

The prince looks at his side where the lifeless woman lies in the cage. His jaw hardens before shaking his head slowly.

“We can't.” he sighs again as if it's not what he wants, “Not yet, at least. The queen knows about her.” he says, glancing behind him where his trusted knight stands.

“How about this son of a bitch?” Jongin says while gently stepping on the head of the guard the prince just beheaded. He chuckles, “Should we bring his head to the queen?”

Chanyeol clenches his fists before his gaze moves to the distraught man in front of him.

“No.” he says firmly, “Not us.”


	2. A Slave

_The same sun will shine on us._

»»

 

 _This isn't the time to ruin this chance, Baekhyun._ He tells himself— _calm down and act convincingly._

 

There are probably seven guards in front of him, ready to stab him anytime he says the wrong word. The one in the middle is the only one without his headpiece on. He looks at Baekhyun from face down to the bag he's holding.

 

“Are you deaf?” he asks Baekhyun, “Do I need to repeat myself? The queen did not summon you.”

 

Baekhyun glances sideways. He knows Jongin is still standing behind him.

 

“And you've come with the back gates guard, huh?” he smugly grins while glancing at the guard behind Baekhyun, “These soldiers the prince brought really have to learn the castle rules because they suck at their jobs.”

 

“I just escorted a visitor, Sir.” Jongin says, blankly looking straight ahead. “He told me that the queen instructed him to come for an urgent matter.”

 

“And he fooled you because there is no urgent matter!” he hisses, looking annoyed this time but his attention then leaves Jongin. He doesn't seem suspicious that they're together, “The queen is sleeping and you've let this slave come to her chamber! You will come once she tells you, do you understand, you scum?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't bat an eye.

 

“This can't wait.”

 

The guard grits his teeth. He glares at Baekhyun before settling his gaze at the bag he's gripping.

 

“And what is that bag you're holding?” he asks. Baekhyun holds it tighter, “Is that the urgent matter she needs? Then let us see it first.”

 

The boy shakes his head, “N-No. She told me this is confidential.”

 

Two guards take a step towards him. His heart gets frantic. He tries to think of a way while getting cornered by them. He knows Jongin won't be able to do anything unless they want to get caught.

 

Baekhyun recalls all the words the prince told him before coming here.

 

_Don't let anyone see it. Just her._

 

“I said this is confidential!” he raises his voice intentionally. They stop on their tracks and the commanding guard gets even more furious.

 

“You piece of—!”

 

They all fall silent when the doors open right in front of them. Queen Yoon stands there in her silk robe, looking at them coldly. They all bow in unison and Baekhyun clutches the bag tighter.

 

“Your Highness—”

 

“What is this all about?” she asks while looking at Baekhyun. She looks more stressed this time, especially that her sleep is disturbed by their noise. It won't be surprising if she murders them all just because of that reason.

 

“He's insisting to speak to you, Your Highness. I've told him to just leave but he won't. He said—”

 

“What is this all about?” she repeats the same question, but sounds threatening this time. Her mood is not well right now but Baekhyun is eager to risk it. If someone attacks him, Jongin is still here. Prince Chanyeol is here, watching them from some corner. Whether their little conspiracy gets exposed or not, he has to do this.

 

Baekhyun subtly takes another breath before flashing a small sly smile.

 

“If I may have a quick word alone, My Queen.” he says to raise an intrigue in her, “I promise this is worth it, if you'll let me.”

 

Queen Yoon only looks at him coldly. As always he cannot read her. One flick of her hand, all these guards can slit his throat because no matter where you look at it, it does seem suspicious. A slave wanting to enter a queen’s chamber in the middle of the night. This is a death wish. But Baekhyun maintains a game face on. He'll stand by his trust; not for the queen, but for the prince.

 

The silence is deafening, each one of them waits for a word from her. Chanyeol's words repeatedly run in his mind— _you'll see. She already gave you a little bit of her trust so she'll hear it. That's our first goal, to make her trust you completely._

 

The thought made Baekhyun keep his chin up.

 

_And if she doesn't, I'm here when things go wrong. You'll be safe, as long as you trust me._

 

“Let him in and leave us.” he almost sighs when she commands, glancing at Baekhyun before turning around to go back to her chamber. The guards are taken aback, yet they have no choice but to step aside. Baekhyun looks behind but Jongin is already walking away from where he is.

 

He takes another deep breath before going inside.

 

The queen is sitting on the edge of her bed, watching him intently.

 

“I don't remember summoning you here, my dear.” she smiles with no humor, “This better be worth it for interrupting my prayers at this hour.”

 

Baekhyun only looks at her without blinking. Her brows slowly raise in intrigue, noticing how her favorite boy seems so out of character tonight.

 

“Are you…” her lips curve, “here to give me your service out of your desire?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, “I had.” he says gently that wipes off the small smile on the queen’s lips, “I've just given you a service, My Queen. And I want you to see it. I want you to see the things I've done for you.”

 

She purses her lips before speaking, “What are you saying, boy?”

 

“I'm the only one who understands your aim, My Queen.” he says without blinking an eye, still smiling. He perfectly recalls all the words he rehearsed, “I know what the gods desire. I know what _you_ desire. That's what I want, too. When you said you've been chosen by the gods, I know they brought me here to serve for your glory.”

 

He knew he is convincing when the smile slowly creeps back on her face. Baekhyun only confirms how crazy and foolish she is. He smiles even more.

 

“You're a fool.” she says, quite taking him aback. But when he sees the same smile on her face, he continues.

 

“I am.” he says, not batting an eye as he pulls out the content of his bag. “The gods have crafted me this way for you.”

 

She sees how her eyes widen when he holds the head in front of her. Her stunned gaze moves to him.

 

“This is my gua—”

 

“This is a traitor, My Queen.” he speaks with a taunting tone. “I cut his head with his own sword because he had always been against you.”

 

Her eyes are fixed on the head.

 

“I have been hearing him speak about your _craziness_ to the other guards when they escort me out. He tried letting a hostage girl go because of sympathy and told her he'll tell the prince because he offered him a higher rank.”

 

The queen is speechless while listening to him.

 

He pauses and the smile leaves his face, “The girl is for your glory, My Queen. Why would I let him do that?”

 

“That's why I've caught him in my chamber once…” she says as if it all makes sense. She blinks, “And the girl?”

 

“I killed her before she even escaped.” he grins even when it feels like he's been punched in the gut, “Like any other nobles this traitor had been giving you, the woman was married. They all want nothing but to taint your glory, My Queen. Virgins are what you need.”

 

Baekhyun looks into her eyes, knowing he's doing so well. He has her wrapped on his fingers now. Like how she did when she mentally tortured him before.

 

“You've done this all for me?”

 

Baekhyun takes a step forward, “Just for you, My Queen… and for your glory.”

 

Queen Yoon stands up from the bed while watching him, “I knew you're something else…” she steps towards him and touches his hair, “the Gods shall reward you for this.”

 

“Kill them, my Queen.”

 

She raises a brow, “What?”

 

“Everyone who knew about your aim and mocked you for it.” he smiles, “Let me kill them for you like what I did to him.”

 

He doesn't dare stutter nor gulp between his words. She will do this anyway, even without him telling her. She's a spawn from hell. So the prince told him to say it. _Say everything she wants you to hear and she's yours to fool._

 

The queen holds his face between her hands, smiling from ear to ear, “I will.” she says before letting him go to speak the words he's been waiting to hear.

 

“And you shall carry out the job the gods gave you. You shall bring me all the blood and give me glory.”

 

Baekhyun smiles victoriously before nodding. _I shall not, My Queen._

 

««※»»

 

“She believed you?”

 

Baekhyun nods while smiling. This is the first time he reported to the prince after that night. Since then, the usual service he rendered for Queen Yoon became something more. He's not the favorite prostitute anymore, because he's now her most trusted servant.

 

The queen took the recent happening seriously and stopped trusting any other servant nor knight in the castle about what she does. It all became Baekhyun's job. And despite the hatred he has for her, it's much easier to act like an equal madman with her than watching her kill more people. Baekhyun finally feels like he's doing it right.

 

Now he's standing stiffly beside the door— very opposite to the alluring persona he has when the queen is around. This time, he's back to being the timid boy in front of the prince.

 

The irony.

 

Prince Chanyeol slowly nods on his seat, a small smile on his face. He glances at the kingdom maps on his table before looking at him again.

 

“And the bath?”

 

“Boar blood.” Jongin responds even before he could. He's grinning smugly from where he sits, “We bought it from the local butchers and filtered it slightly. Imagine her reaction once she finds out.”

 

He looks at Baekhyun and the latter grins back.

 

“I bet she'll murder everyone.” Baekhyun says with a chuckle, “If you just saw her satisfaction when she got into that tub filled with blood, thinking it's from virgin women. She didn't even doubt about it. She thinks I got everything settled silently.”

 

Prince Chanyeol only watches while he speaks enthusiastically.

 

“Let's hope she never finds out.” the prince says while looking at him, “Still. I insist that—”

 

“Yeah, don't worry!” Baekhyun cuts off with the same big smile, then realizing it as soon as the prince stops. “I-I mean… no need t-to send Jongin with me all the time. I-I'll… I can do it, Your Grace.”

 

Jongin grins at them.

 

Prince Chanyeol clears his throat before nodding, “Okay.”

 

Before an awkward silence sets in, Jongin coolly stands up from his seat and fixes the sword in his scabbard before bowing to the prince.

 

“I'll be going back to the gates, Your Grace. I've been gone too long.”

 

The prince nods once. The guard walks to the door, flashing a small meaningful grin at Baekhyun before completely leaving. Baekhyun watches him in confusion.

 

When the palace guard is gone and no one speaks a word, Baekhyun remembers the thing in his pocket. He parts his lips to speak but the prince does it first.

 

“You got closer to Jongin.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, “Your Grace?”

 

Prince Chanyeol purses his lips before shrugging.

 

“I just noticed.” he says casually with a small smile, “You've been working together recently. He seems comfortable with you as well.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say. Yes, the palace guard is nice, contrary to what he used to think because of his cold persona. Yes, they've become friends, if he assumes it right. But that's it. Something pinches him inside because he perfectly knows what the prince is trying to imply.

 

“Yes. I mean…” he gulps, “Jongin is really nice, Your Grace.”

 

The prince nods, a ghost of smile still on his face. It doesn't look so genuine though.

 

“He is.” he says, “Everyone here can attest to that.”

 

Baekhyun slowly nods, “You seem like good friends, too.”

 

The prince chuckles lightly.

 

“We've been friends since we're little boys. His father served my father, we both lost them at a very young age.” he smiles, “We fought the same battles and survived together. So you can say I trust him with my life.”

 

Baekhyun smiles because of this, but he doesn't say anything more. The prince rests his chin on his hand.

 

“You know how to mend wounds.”

 

He freezes a little. _Does he remember?_

 

“W-What?”

 

“Jongin told me about that, too.” he says without looking at him, “Said he saw you helping a wounded kid on the street near the capitol and that you were good at it.”

 

Baekhyun almost sighs in relief. Of course, the prince doesn't.

 

“Yes… I did.”

 

“So you like medicine?”

 

Baekhyun laughs lightly, trying not to sound hopelessly ambitious. “I wanted to become a physician when I was a child. But then, I think most children had that phase. I just read a lot about injuries and remedies from the public library before…”

 

“Why don't you pursue it?” the prince seriously asks that catches him off guard.

 

 _I wish._ Baekhyun chuckles internally.

 

“I don't think that's possible.” he simply says, “And if you see me yourself, I'm not really that impressive.” he adds with the same sheepish smile.

 

Prince Chanyeol shrugs, “I don't think Jongin is the type to exaggerate though.”

 

Baekhyun slowly shakes his head with a faint smile, “I appreciate his compliment then.”

 

The prince has his eyes settled on the kingdom maps in front of him this time.

 

“I feel that…” the prince continues with a more gentle tone, “he seems to like you, do you think?”

 

He looks at the small smile on Prince Chanyeol's face, dismissing the sudden tightness in his chest.

 

“You've told me about this before, Your Grace.” Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling sour. “And I also said I don't like him. We're friends now, at least. But that's it.”

 

For some reason, it feels so uneasy to talk about this with the prince. It's like having to recognize the thing he's been trying to repress for so long.

 

The prince blinks once, suddenly looking a little embarrassed. Baekhyun can't comprehend why.

 

“I apologize.” he clears his throat, “I didn't mean to offend you with my assumption.”

 

Baekhyun looks at him, “It's okay. I just wanted to clarify.”

 

The prince nods, “It's rude of me to assume that you'll like… you know. I mean…” he chuckles but now his eyes won't settle, “I didn't think that you might have… a lady in your village that you consider special—”

 

“No…”

 

Baekhyun feels his face heating up. God knows how much he hates this topic right now. And to talk about it with the last person he wants to converse with regarding this. He was here to report about their plans against the queen, but now?

 

He looks at the floor, refusing to make his little nervousness show.

 

“I don't have a special girl or anyone. I never had.” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, “I never thought about that actually.”

 

_Liar._

 

He glances at the prince and immediately regrets it when he sees his eyes on him. Baekhyun looks at the wall instead this time.

 

“How old are you again?”

 

Baekhyun subtly gulps, “Twenty one…”

 

The prince nods, the same smile etched on his lips. Though this time, there's no humor in it.

 

“And you haven't fallen in love?”

 

The shorter boy almost chokes with his own spit. But he quickly recovers when he sees the prince anticipating his response.

 

“N-Never.” he lets out a nervous laughter, “Why would anyone feel the same way for me, anyway?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m a slave. A prostitute, even.”

 

“And?”

 

Baekhyun feels like running out of breath, “W-Why are we even talking about this?”

 

“We can be casual sometimes.” the prince leans back after the smooth response, “After all, aside from Jongin, we've grown to be friends too, right?”

 

Baekhyun is lost for words.

 

The prince's face softens, “Don't you want us to?”

 

“I-I do!” he quickly responds that got Prince Chanyeol raising his brows, “I mean… I do, Your Grace. I j-just don't feel comfortable talking about…” he clears his throat, “uh, love.”

 

The prince shrugs, “I think we all should.” he pauses but Baekhyun doesn't answer anymore, “Don't worry, one day, you might get yourself a lovely woman to love.” he says and looks at the maps on his table.

 

Baekhyun blinks before shaking his head.

 

“I don't think so.”

 

He smiles a little before looking at the prince. He's suddenly able to gather courage to say something. Something he truly feels.

 

The prince's gaze is fixed on him, brows slightly creased while waiting for his next words.

 

“I-I don't know much…” he stutters a little, “but I don't think love has to be so specific.”

 

Prince Chanyeol tilts his head to the side to look at him better, the light from the lamp flashing on his face.

 

“Really?” he says with a hint of humor, “Even the romantic type?”

 

“Especially the romantic love.” Baekhyun says with emphasis, “It doesn't need to be so specific with _categories…_ age, status, g-gender and… shit like that.”

 

 _I need to shut up._ Baekhyun tells himself when he gets more obvious.

 

The gaze lingers on him a little longer this time. Now he recalls if he said something wrong or nonsensical. Probably everything he said. Imagine implying about liking men while speaking with a royalty? Baekhyun wants to slap himself.

 

“B-But anyway… what do I know right? _Hehe_.”

 

His forced laugh gets cut off sooner when the prince breaks into a smile before letting out a laugh. Baekhyun is struck. In this case, he's hopeless.

 

“I think the same.” the prince says, recovering from the genuine laugh he had. “Two special people in my life had the same exact thoughts... that's a little crazy.”

 

Noticing the past tense from what he said. He only has one guess.

 

“Your parents?”

 

The prince beams as if he remembers something beautiful, then he shrugs.

 

“You can say that.”

 

Baekhyun only smiles while same picture runs in his mind. Now the thing in his chest won't stop being so frantic over such simple words. But it seems like he also doesn't want it to.

 

He's still watching the prince when he remembers the actual important thing he had to bring up. He taps it in his pocket.  
  
The prince is still smiling brightly when someone knocks on the door. Both his brows raise in curiosity, then a voice speaks from the outside.   
  
_“Prince Chanyeol, Queen Yoon is here to see you.”_ says a stoic voice.   
  
Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He stands up hastily, starting to panic and the first thing he thought about is that he’ll be caught.   
  
He doesn’t notice the prince walking towards where he is. He’s glancing at the door, then to the empty corner of the small room.   
  
“Just a minute.”

 

The prince hovers near him, while Baekhyun becomes even more anxious.

 

“W-Why is she here? Did she know? Did she hear us?” Baekhyun breathes frantically, “S-She's going to kill me—”

 

“She won't.” the prince assures him, hands on his shoulders to keep him still. Baekhyun stops panicking but his shoulders are still heaving, “I won't let her. Just do as I say, okay?”

 

Baekhyun gulps while looking straight into the eyes directed at him before nodding. He didn't even notice the prince pulling something from the wall behind him.

 

He gently gets pushed towards the wall on his left. Before Baekhyun can even gasp, a door that he didn't know existed is almost closing in front of him.

 

“Don't make any noise.” Prince Chanyeol tells him while pulling the door close, “And don't go out unless I tell you.” he seriously whispers before closing the door.

 

Baekhyun is left in complete darkness. He stood there stiffly for a moment, not hearing anything or having an idea what possibly goes on outside. As long as he doesn't hear a sword slashing through someone, it's good, right?

 

He gently runs his hand on the walls of the secret room. It gets more and more familiar. The built isn't strange to him. He recalls the only place he could relate to this no matter how unpleasant the memory is. And when he finally remembers a certain part, he goes to it and is able to grasp something from the wall to light up.

 

The lamp on each corner is lighted up, and the room gets unveiled. He sees shelves of books, rolls of parchments and maps. Baekhyun takes silent steps toward each of the shelf, looking around in awe.

 

The floor is like the grand hall of the castle; carpeted. He doesn't touch anything without permission but he gets to read the titles of some books. A yearning for something gets awakened in Baekhyun. Something he already buried along with his dreams a long time ago.

 

Baekhyun roams around the library and stops at the farthest corner. His eyes settle on the large frame unattached to the wall yet leaning on it to stand. He sees a portrait of a family.

 

_The king. His queen. And their—_

 

“Queen Yoon is desperately looking for a book that was taken from her chamber.” Baekhyun flinches in surprise when a deep voice speaks behind him. He looks around and sees the prince seriously staring at the family portrait on the wall before looking at him, “Do you know something about that?”

 

Baekhyun blinks rapidly before pulling something out from his coat. The prince crease his brows.

 

When he pulls out a black notebook, the prince takes a step towards him.

 

“What did I tell you about being careful?” he asks, obviously fuming. “You took that without telling me and now she's spreading her guards all over the castle to find that!”

 

“I-I was about to tell you…”

 

“You shouldn't take anything that's hers, Baekhyun.” he says firmly, “We're conspiring against her, yes. But it's not right to steal her personal things.”

 

 _She's stolen so much more from you._ Baekhyun wants to retaliate. But he realizes that the prince has always been like that. Fair and just.

 

“I'm sorry…” he says, “I didn't mean to trouble you.”

 

Prince Chanyeol shuts his eyes tight. When he looks at him again, his expression isn't hard anymore.

 

“It's not about me.” he sighs, “You're one of the few people who can enter her chamber. So it won't be surprising if she thinks you took it.”

 

Baekhyun gulps nervously, “Was she looking for me?”

 

“Not from me, at least. She doesn't know I know you.” he says, “I'll fix it. Once the queen leaves for Antares, I'll have someone put that back in her chamber and imply she only misplaced it.”

 

Baekhyun parts his lips to say something but figures out this is the best possible way if he doesn't want to get caught or killed.

 

“Right now, her guards are still roaming this side of the castle. I'm sorry if you can't go out of this room yet.” he continues, “My guards will tell me once they're gone and you can go by then.”

 

Baekhyun nods once, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

 

Prince Chanyeol looks at the notebook in his hand, “May I see that?”

 

Baekhyun shows the notebook properly, not noticing how the prince's expression changes. His gaze softens, but his brows start furrowing.

 

“Y-You…” Baekhyun looks at him when he stutters. His movements are slow and his eyes won't leave the object, “got this from the queen’s chamber?”

 

The shorter nods. He watches the prince hold the notebook tightly, caressing the metal badge in front.

 

“I heard her mentioning that she's been looking for that for so long. She also ordered the guards to find the key to open it. She mentioned something about breaking into the catacombs.” Baekhyun pauses when the prince stares at him because of this, his fists tightening around the notebook. “I-It seemed really important… so I-I took it.”

 

The prince heaves deeply, eyes still fixed on it. “Did she find the key?”

 

“I don't think so…” Baekhyun's not sure how to tell the prince of the other revelation, so he asks more. “Is it yours, Your Grace?”

 

Prince Chanyeol takes another gulp before gently shaking his head. He continues touching the badge before looking at something behind Baekhyun. The latter does the same and sees the thing he was looking at a while ago. Right then, he figures out.

 

_Long live the Lion._

 

“Your father…” he mumbles, “It's the King’s.”

 

The prince nods once. Baekhyun doesn't know how to respond. The former looked so distraught by the sight of his father's famous badge.

 

Baekhyun watches him while he walks towards one of the shelves, contemplating whether he should follow. He does, anyway. He waits for the prince while the latter is looking for something from the rolls of parchment. When he pulls one out from them, he sits on the carpeted floor while unrolling it. Baekhyun blinks rapidly before sitting in front of him as well.

 

“Pardon the pillows and blanket.” the prince sheepishly smiles, “I often sleep here than my actual bed.”

 

The younger smiles back, “It looks comfortable.” he says before pointing at the parchment the prince is holding, “What is that?”

 

Prince Chanyeol properly rolls down the paper.

 

“The lion became Regulus’ symbol ever since my father ruled.” he points the sketch on the old parchment before lifting his gaze up at Baekhyun, “I'm not sure if you know what the previous symbol was?”

 

“Dragon.” Baekhyun simply says.

 

The prince smiles, “You do read a lot.” he pauses before continuing, “He always believed that Regulus shouldn't be represented by violence. He wanted to be symbolized by courage and not fear.” he chuckles, “The kingdom had been a big intimidation. Father hated that so much.”

 

Baekhyun watches him intently. He finds this chance to do it properly, without being ashamed because he only seems to be interested with the story and _nothing else._

 

It feels surreal; thinking that he could ever be in a secret library in the palace, sitting on the floor face-to-face with the known warrior prince. Right now, he doesn't see any high title. He sees a son, reminiscing all the things he learned from the King.

 

“Father believed that it was unfair to be represented as superior among the kingdoms. Scorpion, fish, bull, then a dragon? For him it wasn't fair at all. He wanted to be symbolized as someone standing under the same sky. To lead, and not to command.”

 

Prince Chanyeol's voice is gentle. It's like talking about his father has to be this way. Baekhyun only listens in awe, not noticing how such act drives the prince even more to continue.

 

“He was a man of few words, but he really loved to write. That's what I remember.” he subtly gulps but Baekhyun sees it, “This… is the last thing I remember him holding before he died. At least from my vivid memory. He was holding it with so much importance. I never thought I'd see this again today.”

 

“I'm.... sorry, Your Grace.” Baekhyun mumbles. The prince looks at him, “If only I knew this would bring back such memories to you…”

 

The prince only smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Baekhyun feels the need to give him more ease.

 

“I never got to meet him, but my father would always tell me how great he was. He said the king was quite reserved, but he would always smile at everyone. All of his people admired him.”

 

Prince Chanyeol stares at him, smiling even more.

 

Baekhyun smiles back, “The pride Regulus holds today is all because of him. You should be proud.”

 

The prince nods, “I am.” his gaze falls down, “If only I could come close to how great he was… If only I was given a chance.”

 

Baekhyun blinks.

 

“The people always believed that you're the rightful king.” he says slowly, “We all do.”

 

The sad smile remains on the prince's face, “I appreciate it all.” he nods, “But I trust my father's wisdom. There's a reason why he chose Queen Yoon as his next heir. Maybe… maybe there are times I asked why. Why not me… but I tell myself there's probably a reason.”

 

Brows creasing, Baekhyun finds himself getting more confused.

 

“If you don't mind me asking…” he gulps, “Did the king announce the successor of the throne publicly?”

 

Prince Chanyeol shakes his head while looking into empty space, “His royal spokespersons announced it for him since he was very sick.”

 

Baekhyun can't put the puzzle pieces together.

 

“Did you talk to him personally before he died?”

 

The prince looks at him before shaking his head again.

 

“No. They won't let me since I was very young that time.”

                             

And now Baekhyun can't help it, “Then the throne was given to Queen Yoon without solid evidence?”

 

“The royal advisers and council couldn't do anything because everyone knew it was my father's order.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Baekhyun utters in disbelief, “But that doesn't make sense at all.”

 

The prince looks at him, quite astonished. But he sighs right then.

 

“I understand where you're coming from.” he tells Baekhyun, “When my father remarried, I tried to understand that he probably was too heartbroken about my mother's death so he needed someone new to love. When he named her as his direct successor, I understood because I was too young and the kingdom wouldn't be able to stand on its own. When he left me with nothing…” he pauses, “but a small part of the castle, his small oldest chamber with a secret library, and nothing but uncertainty… I still understood.”

 

His chest is tightening while listening to the prince. He can see how confused he is about his father's decisions. There were a lot of unanswered questions that scarred him deep. He's trying to understand something he doesn't even know.

 

“That's because I love him. And I still believe he's the wisest king the kingdom and the world has ever known. I used everything he left me to teach myself. I went out there to experience everything I had to.” he gulps before smiling, “And as I accepted it, I understood that I don't need to be a king or a prince to be like him. I can do everything for the kingdom just by being myself.”

 

Baekhyun spaces out, too struck by his words. At the same time, his heart won't stop beating frantically because it becomes harder to say something he's been curious about since he took this journal.

 

“Did I make sense, at least? Or was I just too talkative?” the prince chuckles when he didn't get any response from the boy, “I don't know why the queen wanted my father's journal so much, but thank you for giving it to me. It means a lot.”

 

Baekhyun meets his gaze and gathers his courage.

 

“Now I just have to find a way to open this lock, right?” he blinks when Baekhyun still doesn't answer, “I'll probably just get a good locksmith to unlock this for me. Father might've kept the key with him in the catacomb—”

 

“Your Grace…”

 

His breath hitches when the prince looks at him, eyes filled with concern when he sees Baekhyun’s anxious expression.

 

“I-I know how to unlock it…”

 

Brows furrowed, Prince Chanyeol straightens up while intently looking at him. Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat before pulling out the necklace around his neck from under his clothes.

 

The prince isn't able to say anything. His eyes are locked on the gold pendant shaped like a lion's head— almost the same size as the metallic badge on the notebook lock.

 

“I-I swear I didn't steal it, Your Grace.” Baekhyun gets even more nervous when the prince looks at him seriously, “I t-took the notebook from the queen’s chamber because… I thought it was related to me. Because of my necklace. I-I didn't know it's the King’s…”

 

“Where did you get that?” Prince Chanyeol asks him without blinking, “The necklace.”

 

“I have this since I was an infant…” he explains breathlessly, “It's been with me my whole life, like my father said. I don't know how… if the king originally owned it.”

 

The prince blinks once, “Your father…?”

 

“N-Not biological…” Baekhyun gets more hesitant but he goes on, “He got me from the Great Protest years ago. Both my parents were killed… so he raised me like his own. He said I was already wearing this when he took me away from the riot. I was a baby.”

 

He takes another breath before continuing, “I don't even know my parents or my real name. All my father told me was that my true mother was murmuring it before she died but he couldn't fully comprehend so he only derived my current name from it. He chose to give me a new name because my parents being killed in the Great Protest meant that they were opposed to the queen, hence putting my life in danger.” he chuckles before shrugging, “Can't say I blame him…”

 

Silence engulfs them for a while when the prince doesn't respond. He only stares at Baekhyun, stunned.

 

“Do you remember your real parents?”

 

Baekhyun dismissed the pain that hits him right in the chest. He manages to smile.

 

“Well… not much.” he smiles sheepishly despite his eyes warming, “Sometimes, I-I dream about them. But I can't see their faces. I could only remember small details like my father wearing a light-colored coat. My mother's hair… was tied into a single braid. Then her small locket dangles from her neck when she leans onto me for a kiss.” he blinks rapidly to keep his eyes dry.

 

“That's it… always the same scenario, but never their faces.” he gulps in between before smiling again, “I'm not even sure if that really happened. Maybe I had a brother, too. I dream of a little boy's voice along with them. I-I think he was yelling—”

 

“Little Hyunnie?”

 

The forced smile on his lips falters when he sees the prince intently looking at him, eyes glistening like his own. He repeatedly gulps while trying to suppress a smile. Baekhyun doesn't understand what's going on.

 

“Y-You're twenty-one… you are literate. And _goddammit_ , you don't look like a slave.” the prince chuckles with his eyes still longing, “I should've known.”

 

Baekhyun blinks twice, “Your Grace?”

 

“You're good at healing, too…” he continues, “And among all of that, you have something from my father. Now I know why.”

 

Baekhyun can only shake his head in confusion. He yearns to know what the prince speaks of. He has always wished to know even a little about his true parents.

 

He hears the prince sniffing before reaching for his hand. Baekhyun feels his heart rummaging but he continues asking through his gaze.

 

“You were never a slave, Baekhyun. You're the son of the two best physicians in the kingdom. My father's greatest friends.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know why or how but he finds himself in tears. Probably from satisfaction. He feels like shedding light to the biggest questions of his identity.

 

The prince holds his hand tighter.

 

“They're like my second parents. They taught me everything my father didn't.” he looks straight into Baekhyun's tear-stained eyes, “I was the little boy in your dreams.”

 

Baekhyun tries to calm himself down despite the overwhelming emotions. He gently pulls his hands away from the firm hold to wipe his tears.

 

“C-Can you tell me… what they're like?” he laughs lightly while wiping his eyes, “Pardon me, Your Gra—”

 

“Chanyeol.” the prince says, “Call me Chanyeol.”

 

“But—”

 

“I'm so tired hearing you address me like that, especially now.” he insists, “Call me by my name and drop the formalities.”

 

Baekhyun tries to dismiss the heat on his face for no apparent reason. Then he nods.

 

The prince smiles in satisfaction as he continues.

 

“Your parents are the most loyal to my father. They went with him since his first battles, mended his soldiers and never left his side. Just like Jongin’s father.” he says, “They witnessed having each of their families. They would always visit me… with you, and I had grown to love them like my own parents.”

 

The next words seem like a struggle to the prince.

 

“I didn't see them again… after Father died. I thought they left me, too. So when I heard they were killed, the pain was doubled. I always thought you were killed with them...” he bites his lip, “I-I had no one.”

 

Baekhyun blinks the new tears forming. He wants to say sorry. But what for? For not knowing anything when it all happened? For asking him to recall the past for him?

 

He doesn't know what for, exactly.

 

“We may not know everything that truly happened…” the prince continues despite the difficulty, “but what's for sure is that they gave you the key my father trusted them with… just to protect his secrets until their last breath. And for you to find the truth one day.” he smiles, “They died with honor.”

 

Baekhyun smiles back, eyes still filled with wonder. “What did they look like?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles before gazing up the ceiling as if trying to picture them.

 

“Good looking of course.” he grins, “I remember your father wasn't that tall, but he sure was charming.” the prince pauses, “And of course, your mother…”

 

Baekhyun's eyes light up, “Was she beautiful?”

 

The prince gently smiles while spacing out, “Very. I was always so in awe.”

 

His eyes travel down and settles on the face watching him with anticipation. He tries to stop himself, but he just had to say it.

 

“You look like your mother. Very much alike.”

 

The smile slightly fades from Baekhyun's face. He almost began drowning into his eyes again when a familiar rhythmic knock gently interrupts them.

 

When it stops, Prince Chanyeol looks at him again with a ghost of smile still on his face.

 

“The queen’s guards just left.” he says, pausing a little. “Do you… want to go home?”

 

Baekhyun looks at him, pursing his lips.

 

“Not… yet.”

 

The prince chuckles lightly, “Figures.”

 

Baekhyun smiles timidly.

 

“Can you tell me more about my parents, Chanyeol?” he asks, “If that's okay…”

 

Slightly stiffening with simply the sound of his name, Chanyeol lets out the genuine smile that always gets the other, “Anything you want to know.”

 

More answers. More hours. And when Baekhyun asked the last question he could form, they both figured out it's past dawn. The sun should be rising soon. Along with it, Baekhyun felt his eyelids getting heavier. But the stories aren't less interesting.

 

“You're still Little Hyunnie to me.”

 

The words are gentle, almost seeming like they weren't meant to be heard. Baekhyun chuckles silently while staring at the ceiling. He's lying on his back right on the carpeted floor between the shelves. They both are, actually.

 

“I don't think I'm still that tiny, Your Grace.” he mumbles sleepily, smiling along with the deep chuckle close to him.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Baekhyun feels satisfied. He feels like knowing his parents without meeting them. All thanks to the same man again. Now the butterflies are having the best time in his little stomach.

 

When he starts to drift into sleep, he feels a slight shifting beside him. After a while, something gently touches his hand. A cold metallic piece.

 

“They've left me something to give you, too.” he hears but barely comprehends the words, “I hope it gives justice to that one in your dreams.”

 

He completely dozes off, not being able to feel the gentle peck on his forehead. Something that might've appeared in his dreams, too.

 

_“I won't fail them this time.”_

 

««※»»

 

Wearing a small yet heavily contagious smile on his face, Baekhyun walks back to the brothel early afternoon. He woke up in the same position and room, but the blanket over him, the tray of lunch nearby, the locket around his hand and this overflowing emotion surely didn't go unnoticed.

 

You can say his day is made.

 

Chanyeol already left to attend to important matters before he could even see him. The queen’s carriage wasn't there, too, so Baekhyun figures out she has gone for Antares already. The finding of the King’s journal surprisingly stopped and Baekhyun has never felt so satisfied while wearing a new necklace around his neck. It's not the one he has worn in his whole life but he already gave that to its rightful owner, and now he has what's rightfully his too.

 

He looks at the locket around his neck while walking, beaming brightly as he compares it to how it looked like in his dreams. His parents initials are engraved on both sides. Baekhyun feels like they're with him now and it makes everything more bearable.

 

There's no way he could ever imagine that he's related to the prince that way. That he's far from what he had always thought he was. That ever since he was born… they're already connected.

 

Meeting him countless of times suddenly began making sense.

 

He plays deaf for the usual hasty remarks from the other workers of the brothel. All he needs to see now is Jinwoo. The latter is probably bored while waiting for him since they should be on their way back home today. Baekhyun looks forward to telling him everything. He can already hear the exaggerated response from his brother.

 

When he reached their small room, Jinwoo isn't there. Baekhyun sees the small bag of clothes they usually bring when they go home; it's placed on the floor but he's there by himself.

 

Before he could go back outside to look for his brother, he sees a thin sheet of bandage under the bag. As he picks it up, he sees the spots of blood stains on it— implying that it's a used one.

 

Baekhyun is staring at the cloth when it gets pulled away harshly. He only blinks once and Jinwoo’s already putting the bandage in their bag, not sparing him a look. He didn't even greet Baekhyun like how he usually does.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks in concern, “Where did you get wounded—”

 

“I've been waiting here since morning.” Jinwoo tells him, “We should be heading home already, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun blinks from the slightly cold response.

 

“Sorry…” he says, “I just needed to do something important.”

 

He doesn't say anything more when Jinwoo drops their bag on the floor before looking at him. Now that Baekhyun gets to see it, his brother looks tired. He's a little pale.

 

“Did you get any rest?”

 

“You were in the palace again?”

 

Baekhyun gulps, “I told you, it's something important. I've already told you about Queen Yoon’s—”

 

“The murder of women and children and the bath of blood?” he doesn't know why Jinwoo sounds so frustrated over this, “Stop this, Baekhyun.”

 

“What? You don't believe me now?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief, “I saw everything with my own eyes.”

 

“You are putting yourself in danger! Our family!” Jinwoo hisses, “Let the queen do whatever the fuck she wants and just do your job!”

 

Baekhyun stares at his brother.

 

“You want me to watch her kill more people? More children?”

 

“We are prostitutes, Baekhyun. We're slaves in this kingdom!”

 

“She can drag our sister away one day and kill her, too, Jinwoo.” Baekhyun sounds calm, but his hands are clutched on his sides. “Do you even think about that?”

 

His brother takes a step towards him, gaze desperate.

 

“How do we stand against her, Baek?” he asks through gritted teeth, “She rules this kingdom and we're nothing but insects. You're putting our lives in danger because of your impulsivity.”

 

Baekhyun gulps but he stands still and looks at him in the eye, “The prince won't let that happen.” he says firmly, “He promised to protect us. All of his people.”

 

“The prince?” Jinwoo mumbles with narrowed eyes, “So you're conspiring with him now?”

 

“I'm helping him save the people Queen Yoon could kill anytime! We're just gathering more concrete evidences before we expose her—”

 

“We?” Jinwoo chuckles without humor, “Now you've gotten so close with the prince?”

 

Baekhyun tries to understand where he’s possibly coming from, but he just couldn't. He doesn't know where all this sudden bitterness fuels from.

 

Jinwoo shakes his head when Baekhyun falls silent. He goes back to fixing his bag with the same humorless smile on his face.

 

“For a slave, you're forcing yourself too much in places you don't belong.”

 

Baekhyun feels something piercing in his chest. This time, he can't help himself.

 

“I'm not a slave. I never was.” he says with conviction, “I know who I really am now and I'm even more willing to do all of this.”

 

Jinwoo stares at him because of this. The way his brows crease in confusion doesn't get unnoticed to Baekhyun, urging him to say more.

 

“Prince Chanyeol told me everything. My parents were the King’s greatest ally. They were the best physicians in this kingdom.” he says without batting an eye, “I'm not simply forcing myself to anything.”

 

Jinwoo scoffs, “And how does it change things, Baekhyun?” he asks, “They're gone. You're raised in a family of slaves so you are one. Whatever and whoever your parents were, it doesn't make you more than what you are now. Remember that.” he adds and Baekhyun tries hard to dismiss the pain of hearing this from Jinwoo, his own brother.

 

“What? You're going to be a physician now, too just because your parents _were_ the best and you know how to mend little wounds?”

 

“Why not?”

 

The older purses his lips when he replied doubtlessly.

 

“It doesn't change how everyone sees me, yes. But it does change how I see myself. I know what I should be fighting for now, and I'm not going to watch and do nothing just because you told me to.” he gulps, seeing how his brother's jaw clenched between his words. He still goes on, “So I don't care if I was the queen’s slave, Jinwoo. I'm now doing what my parents would do if they're still here.”

 

Jinwoo nods once before harshly picking up the bag onto his shoulder.

 

“I hope your _great_ parents don't mind you being raised and accepted by slaves like their own.”

 

Baekhyun feels the lump in his throat but he keeps his stand firm.

 

“They wouldn't mind me being raised by slaves, for sure. Watching the family that raised me get into trouble with me doing nothing would be their biggest disappointment.” he smiles a little, “Thank you for reminding me.”

 

Jinwoo stares at him before leaving without a word. Baekhyun watches the door where he walked out, his chest heaving. He can't believe what just happened. He doesn't have a single idea why Jinwoo suddenly acted like that.

 

He expected him to be happy for him. But he was far from happy, and it breaks his heart.

 

Baekhyun tries to gather himself and set his thoughts straight before preparing to leave as well. This should be the last time he'll ever work in this hellhole. He can find himself a better job, he was just forced to believe otherwise. He's done here.

 

He packs everything he could get before going out as subtle as he can. Baekhyun doesn't want to tell the master about his decision because he knows he won't let him. He'll deal with it if ever they force him again.

 

“I thought Jinwoo would be lucky on the new head of the queen’s guard.”

 

Baekhyun slows down when he hears some courtesans gossiping from the corner.

 

“He could barely walk when he came back.”

 

“His wounds are hidden, but I bet they're bad.”

 

“He probably didn't do well.”

 

Baekhyun continues to walk out when they turn to his direction. Their words repeatedly echo in his mind. Is that why the bandage was stained with blood? A client tried to hurt Jinwoo?

 

He tells himself to stop thinking about it for a while. He's not even sure if they're telling the truth. Jinwoo would always stand for himself.

 

His trip back home is another long one. He doesn't see Jinwoo from his path, so he concludes that he's far ahead of him. The sun is close to setting when he reaches halfway, preoccupied with thoughts and at the same time— missing the company he used to have.

 

He should settle this with Jinwoo properly once he gets home. He doesn't want another problem for his father if he realizes they're having issues.

 

Baekhyun lets out another deep sigh before lifting his gaze from the grass. He looks at the distance to see how far he still is from the village but his heart almost drops when he sees a huge dark smoke coming up from the direction he knows by heart.

 

Baekhyun instinctively runs as fast as he could. His heart feels like jumping off his chest. The closer he gets, the bigger the smoke becomes. He starts to hear the screams from their village, the terror from them becomes even more prominent.

 

His thoughts immediately wander to his family; his father and sister, Jinwoo. He went home ahead of Baekhyun. The thought itself made Baekhyun run faster than he already does. As soon as he gets in the village, he sees some small houses in flames. A lot of the poor villagers and slaves are running to different directions.

 

Baekhyun slows down, he finally sees their house at the corner. Still trying to catch his breath and figure out what's going on, he runs towards it. When he doesn't see any of his loved one, his fear gets bigger.

 

He carefully takes his steps. Baekhyun silently prays that they got the chance to run away to safety. But when he hears a sound of crying inside, his breath hitches. He hides behind the door.

 

“You won't tell me where you keep your food and medicine?”

 

Baekhyun hears an unfamiliar voice. His accent is different as well. When he looks at the barriers from the distance and sees the flames on them, it all makes sense.

 

They're being attacked by thieves from another kingdom. It makes sense since they're from the closest barrier.

 

“You really wanna die?”

 

“Wherever you heard that we keep remedying herbs and medicine here, that's not true!” Baekhyun almost sighs when he heard his father's voice but it's short-lived when he tries to look and sees a bunch of their neighbors being protected behind him.

 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes in frustration. His father took them all in as if he can protect them!

 

“Everyone told us that your son mends injuries in this village, where is he?” the tall tanned thief asks with his thick accent, “Show him to us and where you hide your medicine and food. We'll give mercy.”

 

“That's our only food!” his heart crashes when his father's voice breaks. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before pulling out the small knife in his pocket that the prince gave him. He hates how it always gets handy recently. The crying inside gets louder, he can almost hear his sister from them.

 

The thought of his father taking the women and children inside their small house to protect them while putting himself between them and these intruders clenches his heart terribly. He's reminded of the exact same thing his father did to the poor child whose parents were killed in the Great Protest. He always protects people.

 

“Please! Enough! My son is not here!”

 

“Really now, huh?” the thief grins after hitting one of them, “Are you hiding him in one of these boxes too?”

 

“ _No_.” he says and lifts his hand before the taller man can even turn around to see him, “Just right behind you.”

 

The room falls silent for a second, everyone in shock when Baekhyun sneaks right behind him with a small knife in his hand. The sharp thing finds its way on his nape, a little too deep because of adrenaline rush.

 

When the man let out a shout of pain before falling to the floor, Baekhyun quickly steals the sword he's holding and goes to his father. The old man is on the verge of crying out of relief. Baekhyun holds his hand firmly, the other one grasping the sword. His gaze roams around, stopping when he catches Jinwoo’s eyes on him. He stares at him for a while until more men start coming inside their house.

 

Baekhyun stands right in front of the other villagers, the sword tightly grasped in both his hands. He glares at the new intruders despite feeling his heartbeat against his throat now.

 

“You've disarmed our man.” the one in the middle looks at him with a hint of amusement, “Impressive.”

 

Baekhyun still hasn't breathed properly, “W-Where did you come from?” he asks, “And what do you want from us?”

 

The man smiles, “You weren't informed by your _Highnesses_ then?”

 

“If you think you can easily conquer our place, you're a fool.” Baekhyun hisses.

 

The intruders collectively chuckle because of his feisty response.

 

“Conquer?” the one in the middle seems to be the leader, “We don't need to do that, boy.”

 

Baekhyun's gaze travels down to his wardrobe, seeing a familiar symbol engraved on it. He doesn't ask the same questions anymore. The only thing he needs to know is why.

 

“For a slave who can't even hold a sword properly, you're too brave.” he grins before trying to swiftly disarm Baekhyun. The smug smile fades when he fails.

 

How many times has he heard the _for a slave_ card today alone?

 

“I've already heard that.” Baekhyun retaliates, but his shoulders droop down when he sees the other men pulling out their swords too. Now he thinks of ways to possibly save himself and the other villagers behind him but it becomes more futile.

 

“Let us go!” Jinwoo yells from the side, “We'll give you all our food and herbs! Everything! Just let us leave!”

 

“No we won't.” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth despite knowing he's committing suicide through this, “Go back to your land and stop being a coward oppressing slaves.”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

The thief clicks his tongue, “Seems like he's the only wise guy here.” he points at Jinwoo, “We'll let you run, you know? Just give us what we want.”

 

Baekhyun gulps before shaking his head, “Not while I'm still here.”

 

“You really want us to cut your head?”

 

_“Retreat!”_

 

_“Get the horses!”_

 

The commotion outside gets worse, but it seems like the shouting people are not the same ones earlier. When a man screams in pain right outside their door, it soon blasted open with a bunch of knights drawing out their swords to fight. The intruders pull out theirs.

 

Baekhyun throws the sword he got and lifts up the child from the corner of the room. All the villagers in their house began running outside to escape.

 

 _“Go to the hillside!”_ a kingdom knight orders them in between a swordfight. Baekhyun looks around the place and sees Sunhae looking so terrified.

 

“Come here!” he reaches for her hand while he holds the child on the other. They run out as fast as they could. He sees their father and Jinwoo hiding as if looking for Sunhae.

 

“Go to the hillside and take the other villagers with you!” Baekhyun instructs them and places the child in his father's arms, “Now!”

 

“What about you? We can't leave you!”

 

“I'll be fine.” he assures his father with a nod, “Go!”

 

Baekhyun runs to the opposite direction. There's blood everywhere, mostly from the fight currently happening. He looks around as he finds more villagers to help.

 

The village is now in complete chaos. There are fighting and screaming everywhere. He slows down when he sees a young boy hiding between the muddy shrubs. He looks like he's suppressing his tears and is trying to look tough. When Baekhyun gets closer, he sees a pregnant woman heavily breathing behind the kid.

 

“Help us, please!”

 

She's heavily pregnant. Baekhyun gets weak just by the sight of her struggling. Gulping before looking around, he squats and looks into the kid’s eyes before handing him his pocket knife.

 

“Take the other way in the woods until you reach the hillside. Don't make her run.” he tells him. The kid slowly nods, taking the knife from him, “Stab any bad man who tries to hurt your mama, brother, and you. Okay?”

 

He runs back to the nearby cottage that is not in flames. Baekhyun looks back to the woods, the mother and son already left. He heaves deeply while trying to see what's happening, unintentionally hearing the conversation nearby.

 

“General, we're losing almost all our men. We need to retreat and leave.” one of the intruders tells someone in front of the cottage, “There's too many of them. A word has reached the kingdom and the warrior is on his way up here too.”

 

He doesn't hear an instant response. It takes a moment before he hears a sigh.

 

“We're not going anywhere now. We made a deal.” the man speaks firmly, “As soon as they see that prince, kill him. Then we can retreat.”

 

Baekhyun becomes even more alarmed. As if on cue, he looks at the distance and sees Jongin taking down one of them in a combat. The scar and murderous look on his face make him even feared as the next enemy drops the sword and surrenders. Jongin grits his teeth before kicking him into unconsciousness.

 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun calls and the prince’s guard immediately looks at where he is. He starts running towards Jongin to warn him about Chanyeol when he harshly gets pulled to the side. He tries to scream but a hand seals his mouth while the other arm tightly wraps around his neck, making it hard to breathe.

 

“You enjoy eavesdropping, do you?”

 

Baekhyun tries to look at where Jongin was but the latter is already surrounded by more enemies.

 

“Do you want to be my first kill for today?” the menacing voice asks in his ear. Baekhyun keeps struggling to escape, only stopping when he feels a cold, sharp dagger on his neck.

 

“I want to know who you serve, boy.”

 

_“General!”_

 

He doesn't know how, but the man holding him was quick enough to shift on the side to dodge an arrow coming to their way. Baekhyun feels his eyes watering because of lack of air and the sight of Chanyeol falling off his horse because of different arrows that swiftly flew beside his face and the other hitting him straight to his arm, causing him to lose balance.

 

As soon as he stands up from the ground, he looks at the man holding Baekhyun. Blood trails down his temple because of the arrow shot. The prince tries not to wince in pain because of the arrow stuck in his arm. His eyes are sharp, not even blinking when he pulls the arrow out of his flesh.

 

He takes a step towards them but the man holds the dagger closer to Baekhyun's neck, Chanyeol freezes immediately.

 

“Did you forget that your kingdom isn't the one good with arrows, Your Majesty?” the general sarcastically, “You're swordsmen. That wasn't a wise move, from a wise king.”

 

“Let him go.” Prince Chanyeol says calmly, yet with finality. He effortlessly strikes a man that ran to him and tried to stab him, proving the previous point of this intruder.

 

Baekhyun breathes through his lips. The dagger is now slightly cutting through his skin. He tries to ask for help but Jongin isn't anywhere near.

 

“You wear Aldebaran’s symbol. Why are you creating havoc in our place?” the prince asks without blinking an eye, “As far as I remember, we didn't do your kingdom wrong. We already made truce.”

 

The general chuckles at this.

 

“You act so good, boy.” he hisses, “The king is just playing along with your games. Just so you know, the people of Aldebaran aren't the type to back out.” he says through gritted teeth and Baekhyun can feel the stinging pain on his neck now, “So we would either die or bring your head to our king you try to betray, there's no in between.”

 

“I don't advise your options and I don't know what the hell you're talking about either.” the curve on the prince's lips has no trace of humor, “But I want you to get your hands off that boy because I'm not very patient.”

 

The general subtly looks around, as if finding the arrows that should be hitting the prince now. When he realizes that most of his soldiers are dead or have surrendered, he holds Baekhyun even tighter.

 

“Aren't you good with sword, Your Majesty? I've heard so much about the warrior prince. Why don't you attack me now?”

 

Now even with the blurry sight, Baekhyun can see Jongin walking closer with the other knights. They stand right behind the prince.

 

“I told you to let him go, didn't I?” the prince repeats with clenching jaw. Now his hand is making its way behind, “You chose this path for yourself.”

 

Baekhyun can still hear them but he barely comprehends anymore.

 

The general still mindlessly mocks him, “Did I trigger you so much with my words, coward?”

 

The prince sighs while his cold eyes bore at him. He shakes his head once.

 

“I just don't like people touching what's mine.”

 

Everything was too fast. Baekhyun only felt a quick and harsh movement when the man holding him tried to dodge something. Before he knows it, he's on the floor, trying to catch his breath while tears pool in his eyes. He looks at the lifeless eyes looking at him and a small sharp knife identical to the one he owns, buried into the back of the man's skull.

 

Everything is still muffled. But he knows Regulus’ soldiers are shouting in victory. A few knights go to where he is to check on him, including Jongin with his usual grin. But Baekhyun looks at the person that stands among all of them, watching him without batting an eye. He sees how the warrior prince slowly looks around before staring at him again. But he doesn't come close.

 

Baekhyun thinks of the possibilities. Maybe the prince is trying to figure out what just happened.

Or maybe because two years ago, he's in exactly the same place. And he's finally reminded of it today.

 

»»

“But I can do it!” his father insists while even stomping a foot, “You have to rest! You're traumatized! Jinwoo is here, Sunhae is here, our neighbors are here to cook for them!”

 

Baekhyun gently laughs while fixing a basket with bandages and herbs. His smile slowly falters when he stares outside and sees the already dark sky. From the distance, he sees a big bonfire surrounded by a bunch of the palace soldiers as they have their dinner. They'll be staying in the village for quite some time as ordered by the prince. Speaking of which, he hasn't seen yet.

 

He remembers the last look he gave him. A lump starts to form in his throat again.

 

“I'm not traumatized, Papa.” he smiles reassuringly.

 

“You are! He almost cut your throat!”

 

Baekhyun smiles timidly before hugging him. The man's shoulders are still heaving from insisting so much.

 

How does Baekhyun tell him he had seen worse? He chuckles internally.

 

“Most of them have serious injuries.” he explains to the old man, “I can help.”

 

His father sighs, “Fine. But if your wound bleeds—”

 

“I'll come back here and rest.” he finishes it for him, “I will.”

 

With a little bit more persuasion, Baekhyun finally finds his way out of their house with the stuff he needs. The villagers are back to their houses and are cooking for the soldiers too. The prince has sent goods up to this place so everyone is satisfied. They're also setting up the tents they'll be sleeping in.

 

Baekhyun mends a bunch of wounded soldiers. When there's only a few more left, he goes back to their house to get more supply. From the distance, he can see his father serving the knights outside. Sunhae is with the other kids. For a moment, he tries to spot the person he's been looking for since he got out, but he's still not there.

 

The tiny bit of dismay lingers in his chest. Maybe it was never a good idea to hope that he'll stay here. He has a lot to do after all.

 

He steps out of the door, abruptly stopping when he sees Jinwoo, who's on his way inside. They catch each other's eyes, surrounded by an awkward silence because of what happened earlier this day.

 

Baekhyun purses his lips before proceeding to walk past him.

 

“The prince…”

 

He stops when his brother speaks.

 

“He was one of the soldiers we had here a few years ago…” he says that has Baekhyun looking at him, “The one you couldn't forget… it was him, right?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't respond, making Jinwoo chuckle in sarcasm.

 

“Is that why you decided to help him? For what?” he raises a brow, “Please don't tell me it's what I think it is for.”

 

“I don't know.” Baekhyun says coldly. Jinwoo’s face relaxes, “I don't have any idea what you think about me anymore.”

 

He leaves his brother without further words. Baekhyun is just not in the mood to argue with him again.

 

He had to stop beside an empty tent to recollect himself. The conversation was only few words exchanged yet it made him feel so gloomy.

 

“You're not taking your own advice, are you?” Baekhyun flinches when a voice startles him from behind. He sees Jongin standing behind him with his helmet in his arms.

 

“Hey.” Baekhyun only smiles timidly.

 

“You should rest.” the guard tells him, surprisingly serious this time unlike how he usually is. “It seems like that little wound is making you moody.”

 

This makes Baekhyun chuckle slightly, though his attempt to make this convincing didn't do so well.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun wants to nod like what he usually does. This time, he just can't do it. Jongin has an idea about what bothers him, but he doesn't say a thing either.

 

“Did h-he already leave?”

 

Jongin doesn't respond immediately, but the side of his lips curves.

 

“I'm just curious…” Baekhyun explains after a subtle gulp, “Since I didn't get to thank him and—”

 

“He's down the hillside.” Jongin cuts him off with a small smile, “He was taking care of everyone a while ago and he also had to send a pigeon to the King of Aldebaran. His horse is still here.”

 

Baekhyun nods slowly, trying to conceal the sudden satisfaction that dawns upon him.

 

“You should probably go there and tell the warrior prince that he needs to stop being so serious when we achieve victory like this.”

 

The shorter male smiles timidly, “I need to attend to a few more wounded soldiers.”

 

“Oh come on, stop with this all around healing thing. Those idiots went through hundreds of battles, do you think they can't mend their own wounds? We got this.” Jongin clicks his tongue while pulling the basket away from him, “Besides… the person who got shot and wounded by arrows isn't here. I think he needs the assistance more than anyone.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't respond. He looks a little hesitant, but the guard taps his arm once.

 

“Go on.” he insists, “He only had a few drinks with us a while ago then proceeded on reading on his own somewhere far. Tell the prince to stop being a bore or maybe bring a wine for him.”

 

Baekhyun looks at the direction he's pointing before letting out a sigh, “Fine.”

 

Jongin smiles as he walks away, “Good night, Baekhyun.”

 

He watches the soldier walk back to the bonfire where the knights are having fun. Baekhyun looks down at the remedies with him. It takes him a short while before finally making his way down the hillside.

 

He forgot to bring a lamp so it's a little more difficult. The only thing that makes him see his way is the full moon right above him. When he's halfway down, he immediately spots a figure sitting down on the grass, facing the opposite way where the figures of the distant mountains are barely seen from the darkness. Nonetheless, this is where the exact barriers stand so the skies are very clear. Baekhyun can tell he’s staring up at the moon.

 

Baekhyun slows down when he confirms it's the prince. He thinks of the best way to approach him without startling him. It's crazy to think that even with all those revelations last night, the same jittery feeling is still there when he's around. Convincing himself that it's normal has been his lamest way to cope with it, because he sure knows it's beyond intimidation already.

 

_God, this is a wrong idea._

 

_“Baekhyun!”_

 

He looks behind with eyes slightly widening. Partly because his name was called, but mostly because the silence he was trying to maintain along with his composure is suddenly disturbed and now he's pretty sure the prince has already seen him.

 

A young boy is running towards him. When he gets closer, Baekhyun sees the boy he helped in the chaos. The one with his mother.

 

“Here.” the young boy smiles at him, handing out the pocket knife he gave him a while ago.

 

“Oh… thank you.” Baekhyun smiles back, “What's your name?”

 

“Yori.” he quickly responds with the same big smile.

 

He nods with the same beam, “Thanks for returning it, Yori.” he says, “I hope you didn't have to use it.”

 

The boy raises both his brows enthusiastically, “I didn't! But I scared some enemies away when I threatened to stab them with it!”

 

Baekhyun laughs and tousles his hair lightly, “Is that so?”

 

They both look at the distance where his pregnant mother waves and calls for his name.

 

“I think you need to go home now.” Baekhyun says with a small smile.

 

The kid blinks before nodding, “Mama and I are grateful.”

 

The smile falters from Baekhyun's face, his heart fluttering from the words.

 

“Is that the warrior prince?” Yori asks with a raised brow while looking at Chanyeol from the distance, “Tell him he's great, too.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, “I will.” Yori’s mother calls again, “Go on. You should sleep now.”

 

The young boy stares at him before running back up to the hill where his mother is.

 

Baekhyun spaces out while smiling when the boy's words echo in his mind.

 

“How long have you been there?”

 

The deep voice made him snap out of his thoughts and turn around. Prince Chanyeol is slightly tilting his head to his side as he stares at him.

 

“Just… before Yori came?”

 

Baekhyun walks to where he sits while the same gentle eyes watch him. He looks into the prince's eyes, as if asking for permission to sit beside him but Prince Chanyeol wordlessly taps the empty space without hesitation. Baekhyun subtly gulps before sitting down. Silence briefly envelopes them.

 

“It was nice to see that little interaction.” the prince starts off while still looking ahead, “The kid was obviously captivated, I can tell.”

 

“He wanted me to tell you you're great, too. It wasn't just me.” Baekhyun points out with a small curve on his lips.

 

“Indeed…” Prince Chanyeol says menacingly, “The look he threw me when he saw I was here, too, really seemed like he meant that.”

 

Baekhyun laughs as a response. Chanyeol glances at him for this, only smiling before looking ahead again.

 

Even with the casual response he gets from the prince, he can say something bothers him. Baekhyun can tell it from his eyes— they look so raddled about something.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun mumbles, “You're not having fun with them. I-I didn't see you after the chaos.”

 

Chanyeol blinks while nodding, “I was there when you were resting.” he has this small smile on his face but it doesn't look so convincing, “I needed some time alone to concentrate.”

 

Baekhyun looks at the King’s journal placed on his lap before slowly nodding.

 

“How do you find it so far?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs while tracing the badge in front with his hand, “I only started it now. It might take me some time since it's too many pages.” he pauses to simper a little, “I don't know why he'd left me something to simply know how his day went or what his thoughts were but I'm here for it.”

 

Baekhyun smiles, “I think he wouldn't like it that much if you skip to the end though.”

 

The smile slowly falters when the prince simply forces a chuckle as his eyes settle on the notebook. Baekhyun doesn't speak for a while. He badly wants to know what the man is thinking or he'd be bothered by it, too.

 

“Your wound has dried up.” Baekhyun points out another thing that bothers him, too. “Did you even get that cleaned?”

 

The prince looks at him before tapping the small cut on his face. He even looks surprised that it's there, only nodding to convince Baekhyun.

 

“I did…”

 

“It doesn't look like you did.” Baekhyun frowns and gets something from the basket he brought, “Let me see your arm.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Let me see it.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him. Seeing that he's serious about it, he shifts his body sideways and shows Baekhyun a cloth simply wrapped around the wound on his arm. Baekhyun sighs. He's as reckless as he looks.

 

He gently removes it. It is easier for Baekhyun to clean and mend it because the prince is looking straight ahead. They're both not saying anything, he can only feel him stiffening whenever he presses a little hard on the wound. But he doesn't budge, nor complain.

 

He gets a new and clean patch of cloth and puts it right on the wound before wrapping it with a longer one around, “Don't tie it too tight.” he purses his lips when he doesn't get any response from the prince again, “I'll see the one on your face.”

 

The gulp he makes goes unnoticed before facing the younger who's waiting for him with a small frown on his face. They catch each other's eyes before Baekhyun settles his gaze on the wound on his temple.

 

He tries to focus but his hands start becoming uneasy. He can feel Chanyeol's gaze lingering on his face and it doesn't help him at all. Baekhyun can hear his breathing very well, and even when he tries looking nonchalant about it, his rummaging heartbeat tells otherwise.

 

“You should've had me clean these earlier.” he hisses to conceal the jitters he feel, “What if they caught infection?”

 

Baekhyun blinks and struggles to continue when the prince didn't even answer. He simply looks at Baekhyun with his deep eyes.

 

The younger gulps when he finished, staring back at Chanyeol as well, “What?”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

His deep voice emphasizes the seriousness in his tone, along with any other feelings within Baekhyun.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

The prince doesn't reduce the space between them despite being mended. His gaze demands answer.

 

“I was close to dying two years ago. I couldn't remember what exactly was happening but I know someone took very good care of me.”

 

Baekhyun gulps and Chanyeol confirms it this time.

 

“That was you, wasn't it?”

 

He doesn't answer, but the prince looking at him intently pressures him.

 

“M-Maybe?” he stutters, “There were so many soldiers. You're probably just… one of the bunch I-I've mended.”

 

Chanyeol doesn't remove his gaze from him.

 

“It wasn't a vivid memory. I could only recall your voice, your gentle hands.” he gulps before looking around, “But when I saw this place again, I figured out everything. It wasn't because I knew you as a child that's why you felt so familiar when we met in the palace. It wasn't just because of that.” he heaves, “Did you really forget? Or did you just hide it?”

 

Baekhyun bites his lip while blinking slowly, “I thought it wouldn't matter so much to you.”

 

The prince looks at him while his gaze drops.

 

“That never left my mind all those years.” he says, “Every battle I went through right after… every victory, I remember it. I remember your voice telling me not to die. Do you know that?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him, badly wanting to refuse to believe what he's hearing. The prince flashes a sad smile before looking away to the distance.

 

“I'm sorry… Maybe it didn't matter to you like how it did to me.”

 

Baekhyun feels something tight in his chest.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Baekhyun can't help sounding offended.

 

“You wanted me to tell you that you're the soldier I mended and couldn't seem to forget when the world slapped me with the truth all at once? That you're the prince? You want me to remind you that when you met me as the queen’s… _fucking_ prostitute?”

 

Chanyeol's looks at him when he starts heaving.

 

“Maybe. Maybe it didn't really matter to me that's why I couldn't get it out of my head. That's why even when they told me you're probably dead from the battles, I hoped. I hoped I get to see you again one day… alive and well, even if you don't remember.” Baekhyun pauses to swallow the lump in his throat, “A-And even if it's so hard, I kept it to myself when we met again because I didn't want to taint that memory when you find out what kind of person I was.”

 

He doesn't know his eyes are already glistening. Baekhyun purses his lips tight to prevent himself from breaking down. He remembers all the self-doubt he had. How he depreciated himself like what other people did, because he found out he was infatuated with the crown prince all this time. The one he only thought of as a soldier close to death.

 

Did it help him though? Did it help him stop this from going far beyond infatuation?

 

Chanyeol stares at him because of this. His eyes remain gentle.

 

“You think it would matter?”

 

Baekhyun blinks rapidly when his eyes feel warmer.

 

“I wouldn't care. I would still be grateful.” Chanyeol says with a small smile on his lips, “I was on the verge of death and you were there. You had nothing, too, but you didn't let me die. You tirelessly told me everyday that I needed to live even when you weren't even sure I heard it. Even when you didn't know who I was.”

 

Baekhyun bites his lip when it starts quivering. Chanyeol doesn't look away.

 

“I promised your parents I'll take good care of you, I failed. Instead, you're the one who did.” he mutters under his breath, “I would still find you no matter who the hell you are. But I'm glad that it's you all this time. I really am, Baekhyun.”

 

The smile on his lips drives Baekhyun's heart even more frantic. He's been denying it for so long but it's no use. He's in love with Chanyeol; from the faceless kid in his dreams, to that wounded soldier he mended, and now— the warrior prince looking at him. He has always been in love with him.

 

Baekhyun breaks eye contact when he shuts his eyes tight because of so much emotions that feels like bursting anytime. It's a late realization that it already did when he mindlessly opens his eyes and kisses the man in front of him, his hands finding their way to the sides of his face.

 

He lets their lips touch, without knowing what exactly he's thinking. _He's doing._ Whether it's right, or if it matters.

 

He almost pulls away after a few seconds, but is brought back by a hand on his nape. The kiss gets deeper and he finds himself tilting his head to his side while his other hand travels to Chanyeol's hair down to his chest. Baekhyun barely knows what's happening, but he parts his lips, feeling the frantic thumping of a heart against his hand.

 

He only comes back to his senses, without knowing how long it's been, when the prince pulls away swiftly. His half-lidded eyes travel all over Baekhyun's face down to his swollen lips, but he's gulping repeatedly. Confusion fills Baekhyun's eyes.

 

The close space between them becomes bigger when the prince sits straight, his gaze is fixated on the grass.

 

“Let's go back.” he weakly mumbles under his breath, blinking rapidly. He stands up and subtly glances at Baekhyun. When the latter only looks at him, bemused, he picks the basket and notebook himself and starts walking away.

 

Baekhyun finds it hard to breathe, but he stands up and follows far behind despite his heaving chest. The one inside it slowly feels like being crushed into small pieces for no apparent reason.

 

Subtly, he wipes the tears in the corner of his eyes. Because he knows. He has an idea why it went just like that. Wrongly.

 

»»

 

The next few days were pretty much a blur.

 

Baekhyun kept himself busy by attending to whatever the knights needed, helping his father find some food and looking for herbs to use as remedies.

 

He doesn’t let himself space out or worse, ask himself the same questions over and over again.

 

“Are you sure you’re not going back with them to the capitol?”

 

He turns around and sees his father standing at the door. Baekhyun takes a quick look outside where the knights are almost done packing their armors and readying their horses. They’re already going back to the palace after almost a week of guarding the village. When the coast has been proven clear and the burnt cottages are rebuilt, they decided to go home.

 

“I’ll stay here. I already resigned.” Baekhyun smiles timidly, “I’ll probably find another job next week, but for now I’ll just help you here.”

 

Jinwoo went back to the brothel. Knowing exactly what Baekhyun’s decision was, he didn’t force him anymore. They didn’t even talk properly. It was all probably for the sake of their father’s presence.

 

“Is it because of Jinwoo? Did something happen?” his father asks carefully that makes him silent, “If there is, then I apologize—”

 

“You don’t need to.” Baekhyun assures him immediately, “Just a little misunderstanding… but we’ll fix it, promise.”

 

“But you don’t look so fine…” his father points out, “I know you already found out about your real parents… and if that’s the reason, I’m still sorry. Everything I told you was everything I knew as well. I didn’t know they were important people in the palace.” he smiles apologetically, “Makes me feel ashamed of the life I’ve given you. You deserve better…”

 

Baekhyun looks at him with a soft smile before hugging him tight.

 

“You raised me well, Papa. You made sure I’m literate, that I eat everyday, that I’m kind and I’m happy… and it’s enough.” he pulls away and sees his father’s eyes glistening, “Regardless of blood, you are my father. And I’m grateful to you.”

 

His father breaks into a smile before hugging him again.

 

“Then I’m sure it’s because of the prince.”

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes when his father mumbles against his shoulder. When he pulls away, he sees the meaningful smile on the older man’s lips.

 

“I remember him from two years ago. And it’s not hard to figure out that you started acting odd when he left.”

 

He doesn’t say anything because there’s no point denying.

 

“What are you worried about?” his father sighs when he remains silent, “Remember what I always told you? Even if you love a slave, a soldier, or prince, it doesn’t matter. As long as you stand under the—”

 

“ _We stand under the same sky… yeah,_ yeah I know.” he sighs while going back to the things he was fixing. His father frowns from the sudden interruption, “It doesn’t really count if he sees me as a brother but thanks, I guess, Pa.”

 

His father watches him move around with creasing brows.

 

“I’ll forgive you now for cutting me off like that…” he mumbles, “But what? He sees you as a brother?”

 

Baekhyun forces a grin without responding. Now he remembers everything again.

 

“It’s okay, we don’t always receive the kind of love we give.” he tries to comfort Baekhyun with his golden words but the young man has always been used to this that it doesn’t work anymore.

He still nods though.

 

“I don’t think that’s how you look at your brother though.” his father adds while spacing out as if he remembers something.

 

“Always so optimistic, Papa.” he smiles a little without paying attention, “Thank you. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

They’re both interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. His father goes to see it so he’s left to space out a little.

 

If he was kissed by someone he sees like a younger brother then he would’ve avoided him, too. He would take his horse the following morning and leave the place without notice. Yes, that’s what he would do. He doesn’t have the slightest right to be disappointed.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, they’re leaving.” his father tells him, “Here’s Jongun, he wants to have a quick word.”

 

“Jongin, Sir.” the guard grins sheepishly.

 

“That’s what I said?”

Baekhyun blinks before trying to flash a casual smile. He looks at his father until he leaves them before facing Jongin.

 

“We'll be going now.” Jongin says with a small curve on his lips, “The soldiers want to thank you, for mending their wounds, for being so accommodating.”

 

“It's nothing compared to saving our village.” Baekhyun grins and Jongin does the same, “Safe trip.”

 

The palace knight smiles sheepishly before pulling something out from behind.

 

“I came to give you something…”

 

Baekhyun looks at the box, brows furrowed. He opens it and sees a velvet pair of clothes that is very well-made. On top of it is a mask with the same color, small gemstones gracing the corners.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Uh…” Jongin looks like he's trying to remember the words he practiced, “As you may not know, the royal council has been cooking something up for a while now that's why the prince needed to go back early. Even if he didn't want to, he didn't really have a choice. So I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you but it's not the reason why he left, okay? And Queen Yoon is back in the palace—”

 

“Can you…” Baekhyun raises both his brows while forcing a smile, “go straight to it?”

 

“There will be a masquerade ball for the nobles, to find a potential betrothed for the Prince.” he smiles sheepishly when the smile from Baekhyun's lips slowly falters, “But… don't worry. He's actually just going along because it's an event by the royal council themselves. Shit like that normally happens when there's an unpaired heir to the throne. It's still his choice when and who to marry, and knowing Chanyeol—”

 

“Jongin… I'm sorry.” Baekhyun smiles apologetically, “If you're asking me to come to that ball, I won't. As you said, it's for noble women. You shouldn't have bothered giving me—”

 

“I'm not the one giving this, okay?” Jongin looks so conflicted now, “It's— It was prepared by the prince and told me to give it to you a week before the ball but a few days ago he suddenly told me not to and I was confused—”

 

“Because he doesn't want me there, too.” Baekhyun keeps the forced smile on his face, “That's how simple it is, Jongin.”

 

“No, it's—” now the guard is scratching the back of his head in frustration, “Look, I'm tired of the both of you… can you just get it over with? I'm trying to fix things here…”

 

Baekhyun frowns. He looks at Jongin for a moment.

 

“You shouldn't fix anything. There's nothing to be fixed.” Baekhyun has gone serious this time, “Look, I understand the boundaries now. He sees me as a brother he promised to take care of, and I misunderstood that—”

 

“Brother?” Jongin’s brows cross, “He told you he sees you as a brother?”

 

“Yes? Because he saw my parents like his own and apparently, he made this promise to them that he'll take care of me and he didn't want to fail them again?”

 

“And…” Jongin’s lips purses as if he's trying to suppress something, “now you think he sees you as a brother?”

 

Shoulders drooping, Baekhyun looks at him wearily. “Look— I kissed him, he kissed me back, then stood up and left me without a word! How else can you interpret that?”

 

Jongin looks at him ridiculously, “He kissed you back and you tell me he sees you like a brother?!”

 

“I—!” Baekhyun realizes it and now he's out of words, “What are you trying to tell me?!”

 

Jongin is now leaning on their door with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips parted in awe.

 

“No offense, Baekhyun…” he mumbles before looking around if any of the family is close to hear it, “but you're as dumb as Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun gasps when the palace guard even has the audacity to let out an airy laugh after insulting him in his own house.

 

“ _You_ —!”

 

“Fucker was literally eyeing you even when you were puking your brains out in that palace hall!” he grins widely after a good laugh, “We can't even talk to him after he returned from the hillside with you that night, I thought he lost his tongue.”

 

Baekhyun cannot respond anymore. As usual, he finds it hard to believe but is also torn with the fact that Jongin isn't exactly the type to simply joke around about this.

 

_So?_

 

“No offense again, Baekhyun…” he starts off again when the younger didn't answer, earning himself a glare. Jongin continues anyway, “He sees _me_ as a brother. I assume he had told you that.” he nods while attempting to be serious, “We fight the same battles. We curse and insult each other from time to time, yeah? And he certainly… doesn't kiss me.”

 

Baekhyun's expression softens.

 

“It's not like I want him to, anyway…” the guard grins, “If you're so curious about what the real deal actually is… why don't you find it out yourself?” he says and throws a suggestive look at the box of extravagant clothing and mask before looking back at Baekhyun.

 

“I'll let you decide, Baek. But I'll be happy to send you a carriage on Saturday night.” he steps back with the same smug grin still on his face, “The crown prince might finally leave his chamber where I heard he's been rotting in for the past few days. God knows why.” he fakes a curious tone before turning around while waving.

 

“See you.” he says and walks away with Baekhyun still speechless on the same spot. His father pops out just in time to see him standing there stiffly.

 

Baekhyun touches the mask and clothes with a small genuine smile slowly forming on his lips.

 

“Oh… you're already done talking?” his father looks at Jongin from the far distance while waving his hand, “Bye, Jongun!”

 

««※»»

 

The palace is more beautiful than it already is— other than the nobles and their luxurious carriages roaming around in front of the grand hall with their masks still in their pouches, the colors decorated around the place make it seem so different. Nostalgic, almost.

 

Unlike everyone else, Baekhyun already has his mask on. He might look so out of place but the last thing he decided he'll do is to let anyone see his face. He's here for one person alone.

 

While in line for the entrance, his hands repeatedly rub against his pants like what he usually does when he's anxious. He tries not to perspire so the kohl on his eyes won't melt down. He's trying to avoid some problems tonight and it's one of the most possible because he's easily anxious.

 

Despite having been to the castle countless of times, Baekhyun still find himself gaping in awe when he gets inside the throne hall. The high ceiling and ancient artworks on it and even down to the wall are totally breathtaking. In front is the throne chair higher for everyone to see. It's made up of white gold and heads of growling lions are carved on each end.

 

Baekhyun puts himself at the farthest back corner of the room, where he can't be noticed. Although there are still people who look at him from time to time even when he's not trying to make himself look awkward. Must be very intriguing to see the face behind that mask.

 

He walks around when he sees some women looking at his direction and seem to plan on approaching him. Before they could, Baekhyun leaves and pretends to check the appetizers. But his eyes are quick enough to recognize the guard near the liquor table who's watching him underneath that steel helmet.

 

Baekhyun subtly glares at Jongin who only glances down at the table of appetizers as if telling him to eat some. He knows very well that he's grinning under that helmet. He probably thinks he's too convincing to finally have Baekhyun's presence here.

 

Isn't he, though?

 

Their brief eye contact gets interrupted when a rhythmic signaling of trumpets captures the attention of everyone in the hall. The people looks at the royal doors with anticipation.

 

_“Her Majesty, the queen!”_

 

Baekhyun instinctively looks down even with his mask on. He never knew what the queen’s reaction was when she heard he quit his job. He doesn't know what happened in Antares and what the prince is planning. So right now, the last thing he wants is to be seen by her.

 

She looks at everyone with the same cold eyes despite the curve on her lips. Her velvet burgundy gown trails behind her. Baekhyun squeezes himself even more in the back while desperately trying not to be seen. He doesn't realize how his eager effort made her glance a little longer towards his way.

 

Silence covers the entire hall, as if it's known that her mere presence demands respect, _intimidation._

 

_Exactly what the former king hated._

 

“We are all gathered today… for a very special celebration.”

 

Her voice is as intimidating as her. It's not surprising how simple words from her can cause goosebumps for those who barely hear her speak. After all, she doesn't usually go out to the public. Her presence is always exclusive for nobles.

 

“As you know, your prince has been in the right age for so long.” she smiles. Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes because of how fake it is, “It is indeed confusing when he's one of the most sought after royalty, not only in this kingdom but in the others. I can't say I blame you.”

 

She chuckles and Baekhyun can see some of the hopefuls already lining up in front.

 

Queen Yoon continues.

 

“As someone who stood as his mother for the past years, I've watched Prince Chanyeol grow into the greatest crown prince the kingdom ever had.” she chortles, “He became a symbol of wisdom, bravery…”

 

Baekhyun watches every word she doesn't mean slip out of her lips.

 

“Cleverness.” she adds meaningfully before letting out a sigh, “One day, I know he'll be even greater like his father and me.”

 

He watches her in disbelief. The people don't even seem to care what she's saying anymore. They're just afraid of her, but they're all waiting for him to come out.

 

“The crown prince deserves the best woman to rule alongside him one day. And tonight, I hope he meets her.” she nods once, “So without further ado…”

 

Everyone looks at the royal doors even if the introduction isn't done yet.

 

“His Grace, Prince Chanyeol.”

 

The crowd’s heads look like an ocean wave when they collectively turn to the royal doors. Baekhyun might be the last one to look, catching Jongin’s gaze first before he looks at the doors, too. Chanyeol is standing there with his velvet suit, neatly tucked in his pants and buttoned up until his neck. This isn’t close to his usual royal robes or armor. His long hair is tied back. Baekhyun would be lying if he says his breath doesn’t hitch by the mere sight of him.

 

The prince is unusually cold— as if he doesn’t really want to be there. Baekhyun can almost hear his complaints just by the way his handsome face is contorted into a slight frown, his lips tightly pursed.

 

He walks to the side of the throne chair with his gaze only straight ahead. The noble women is struggling to keep their composure and poise while they watch him. Baekhyun completely understands. One of them could be the lucky one, after all. He spaces out when he starts imagining each of the few beautiful ones beside Chanyeol when he finally sits on where Queen Yoon currently is.

 

Isn’t that perfect?

 

“I appreciate you all coming tonight.” he says, sounding rather stoic. “A few months ago, we won a battle we’ve been fighting for almost a year and that’s when I decided to meet everyone again as well. A few weeks ago, we were able to save the eastern village of slaves from some intruders from another kingdom.” he pauses when some people murmured, “I don’t know if you care about these people who aren’t as fortunate as you are, but as the crown prince, I see them equally as I see all of you.”

 

There is another silence when he stops. Intently watching the prince, Baekhyun blinks when Chanyeol’s gaze falls to someone near him— _probably Jongin_. So he wasn’t able to prepare himself when the prince’s eyes move and settle on where he is even when he’s behind the crowd. Even with his mask on. His slightly furrowed brows relaxed with the sight of Baekhyun. Now he looks distracted.

 

Baekhyun glances behind him where Jongin stands but the latter nonchalantly looks straight ahead as if he didn’t do anything.

 

When he looks back at the prince, he’s already clearing his throat despite his gaze traveling to where Baekhyun is every now and then.

 

“I am grateful to anyone who wishes me good future ahead…”

 

Baekhyun blinks rapidly when his eyes linger on the prince’s suit before looking at his own. They’re wearing identical colors, almost like they’re made together. When he puts his attention back to the prince’s face, the latter is watching him intently. Baekhyun grins when he figures out what he did, and just as he expected, the side of Chanyeol’s lips curves into a small grin as well.

 

“But as I said, everyone in Regulus is equal for me.” he continues, “Therefore, I’ll marry whoever and whenever I want, no matter if it’s a princess, a warrior…”

 

Baekhyun watches how the prince slowly crashes the nobles’ hope into pieces while his attention returns to him. The people and him. Despite all of it, Baekhyun doesn’t miss the humorless smile on the queen’s lips.

 

 _“Or a slave.”_ Chanyeol adds before bowing once, “Rather than celebrating for me, let this be a celebration for the kingdom’s victories and its people. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

He catches his eyes once again before turning around to leave. The castle hall outside is empty because of the event inside. Baekhyun takes this chance to walk to his right when he passed by the last guards in the hall, grasping the two keys Jongin gave him along with the clothes even if he’s not sure where to use them exactly.

 

Jongin noted him to pass by the second door before the back gate exit. Now that he sees it locked, he tries both keys and one of them worked, leading him to narrower halls.

 

It makes him think if Jongin really planned for this because there isn't a single guard roaming around these palace halls he told him to go. All of them are in the grand hall or at the gates. After taking the stairs, Baekhyun reaches one of the highest room in the palace that is very familiar to him. He blinks once and tries to open it with the keys he has and he doesn't fail.

 

Chanyeol's chamber doesn't look so different from the last time he has seen it. He looks around for a moment and walks towards the wall he remembers. When he sees the distinct lining, he opens it and the library greets his sight. Baekhyun finally removes his mask.

 

He doesn't know what to do here either. This is probably the safest place they can talk so he sent him here. While waiting, he keeps himself busy by going around the shelves and scanning some books. When he gets tired pretending, he partly sits on the edge of the table and roams his gaze around.

 

He looks beside him and the king’s journal is on the table, too. And though it's not locked, Baekhyun only runs his hand on the badge in front of it.

 

The small movement from the door doesn't startle him. Baekhyun lets his gaze linger on the precious journal before looking at the door. Chanyeol stands there, watching him without saying a word. Baekhyun smiles a little, but the prince looks like he's in deep thought while staring at him.

 

“You left your celebration too soon.”

 

Still looking straight into him, the prince shrugs.

 

“It's pointless.”

 

When he starts walking towards Baekhyun, the latter glances behind where the journal is, “So you've finished reading it?”

 

“Almost.” the prince stops to keep a meter between them. He responds to every question even when his attention isn't really on it.

 

“Found something?”

 

“A lot.” he forces a smile but it's obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it. Baekhyun is suddenly curious why, “There are so many things that were hidden from me. My father probably guessed it even before that's why he wrote all of that.”

 

They're covered by a brief silence. Baekhyun tries not to look so tensed.

 

“And the queen?” he asks another as if he's really curious about her, “Did he write something about her?”

 

“Are we going to talk about her here?”

 

“Shouldn't we?” the small smile on Baekhyun's lips falters when the prince takes another step closer to him, “I mean it's our…”

 

He unconsciously shifts back on the table. Prince Chanyeol doesn't stop until they're only inches away, still looking straight into his eyes while he hovers over Baekhyun who's still sitting on the table.

 

The younger doesn't get to conceal his jitter when the proximity between them gets closer. He needed to lift his gaze because the prince settles right in front of him, where he can almost feel his breath. Baekhyun feels like having a heart attack any second, “A-About our… plan…”

 

“What plan?” Chanyeol mumbles deeply. Baekhyun heaves when the prince's hand gently finds its way to his nape, then to his shoulder. “My plan tonight doesn't involve the queen.”

 

Baekhyun stares back to his eyes. He really loves how Chanyeol's eyes are so expressive. You can always see through them. They can be so intense and warm. And right now, they make him feel things.

 

“That kiss…” he mumbles while blinking slowly. Such simple words make the prince look down to his lips, “Did it bother you?”

 

“You assumed I was bothered that's why I left?” he stares at it for a while before going back to his eyes. Now he's serious.

 

“T-Then why?” he stutters when his hand travels down to his thigh, “Why did you leave?”

 

“I had to stop myself.” Chanyeol seriously says,“You obviously wanted to take things slow. I don't think I could stop. I didn't want to.” his other hand finds Baekhyun's own, gently fiddling it. “I've been suppressing myself for so long and you suddenly did that. You're a little cruel, aren't you?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't get to respond when he feels the heat all over his face. Or maybe not just there. He has to hold onto Chanyeol's arm for support when he starts getting drowned in his gaze again.

 

“You look so beautiful tonight.” the prince says after leaning a little more. Now their noses touch.

 

“Let's take things the way you want to…” Baekhyun can't help saying. His voice is weak, but he means every word.

 

His heart skips a beat when the prince places a gentle peck on his lips, grinning against it.“You're sure about that?”

 

Baekhyun smiles a little, his brows raising, “Are you sure you don't see me as a brother?”

 

His chuckle sounds even more sinful.

 

“I don't think so…” Chanyeol lightly kisses him on the side of his lips, then to his cheek while both hands caress his thighs. “I don't think I'll dream so much of laying you down here…” Baekhyun has to shut his eyes when his lips when the prince kisses him on his jaw, “...while taking all of these off if you're a brother to me.”

 

He pulls away and smiles at the sight of Baekhyun's half-lidded eyes, wanting for more. Chanyeol kisses him deeper this time and the younger pulls his arm while parting his legs to draw him nearer.

 

“Does that bother you?” Chanyeol tauntingly asks in between, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Baekhyun frantically shakes his head, his hands wrapping around his neck. Prince Chanyeol smiles.

 

“Good. I really don't intend to.”

 

His slender fingers travel onto the prince's buttons, his eyes shut tight while the kiss gets deeper. Baekhyun shivers when he feels Chanyeol's hands on the hem of his clothes. Both are too impatient to keep it longer.

 

Something throbs painfully under his pants, and he's not too innocent to know what's going on. Baekhyun might not have experienced anything this intimate but working in a whore house didn't keep him ignorant. It gets more painful when he's stripped off his suit and Chanyeol's lips travel down his neck to his chest.

 

Baekhyun lets out a groan when the prince's palm unintentionally lands on the tent of his pants. Briefly pulling away, Chanyeol looks at him, then down there. When the younger looks at him with his drunken gaze, he kisses him on the lips again, his skillful hands making their way to the hem of his pants. He pulls it down and sets his throbbing erection free. Baekhyun instinctively closes his legs as he gulps.

 

Chanyeol flashes a fleeting smile before completely unbuttoning his own suit, revealing his well-sculpted body. The battle scars make it even more perfect. His heart flutters just by the sight of Baekhyun's uneasy gaze and the faint reddening of his cheeks. The younger’s lacking confidence has always been so irrational for someone so beautiful.

 

“Are you ashamed?” the prince lifts his chin up with his fingers to look at his face properly, “Don't be.”

 

It makes Baekhyun's face heat up even more. He badly wants to do it. But he's ashamed because he doesn't even know what to do, nor how he looks like compared to this perfectly made prince in front of him.

 

When it doesn't seem to take his uneasiness away, the prince places quick yet deep kisses on his lips.

 

“Stop overthinking, Baek.” he says reassuringly, “I'll make you feel good, okay?”

 

Baekhyun gulps, “I-I want you to feel good too.”

 

The prince nods with a soft smile, “Then relax and just do as I say…” he huskily says while his large, rough hands travel on the skin of his thighs, “Open these wide for me.”

 

Baekhyun feels a little dizzy despite only sipping a little wine from the party. Only with the kisses and light touches from the prince, he's already driven mad. When he went down, did things that completely gave him feelings so raw and foreign, he realized he never wanted anything so much like this.

 

 _“Ah…”_ he bites his lip to prevent another sound from his lips. Spread out on the large table, he can't stop his hips from arching up because of Chanyeol's lips between his thighs. Baekhyun’s trembling hands travel onto his hard shoulders when the pleasure becomes too much. Slightly tearing up, he bites his lip hard when he feels something in him clenching. Thin sheet of sweat forms on his forehead.

 

With a few more strokes and kisses, Baekhyun lets out another moan between his breath and finds his release. Falling on his back with an intense blush, he watches how he stained the prince's hand and chest. It's hard not to be embarrassed even if he sees the satisfaction all over the older’s face when he came.

 

In between Baekhyun's labored breathing, he gets pulled up by the hands. He sits up to meet Chanyeol's hungrier kisses this time, making him wrap his arms around his neck. This one feels a little more rushed, and yet— Baekhyun doesn't feel less vulnerable.

 

“T-Take me…” Baekhyun pleads against his lips, “Right here, please…”

 

The desire in his eyes is burning. Patience is no longer valued by the prince as he scoops the young brunette with his large hands. The latter gently runs his hands down the prince’s clenched biceps, tilting his head up to let him suck on his neck while he carries him between the big shelves.

 

He places Baekhyun down the carpeted floor where a few pillows and two tall shelves with countless of books surround them. The younger spreads his naked thighs to let the prince settle himself there. His soft smile is taunting.

 

Chanyeol cusses under his breath. He can't believe a simple, sweet little grin can get hin standing up to pull down his pants within a matter of few seconds, sliding it off his feet. It's his turn to smirk when the small teasing smile on Baekhyun's lips fades upon seeing his wholeness.

 

Baekhyun turns beet red, asking himself whether it would even fit inside him.

 

“I can't believe we're making love the first time here.” Prince Chanyeol says while kneeling down and hovering over him, “How am I supposed to study here again without remembering you like this?”

 

Baekhyun receives the kisses he's being given, “You chose the place.” his words get breathy when he feels Chanyeol right between his bum, “Build yourself a new library... I guess.”

 

Chanyeol pulls the strands of hair off Baekhyun's forehead to look at his whole face properly. The usual relentless and adamant eyes are fondly staring into his soul with nothing but passion. Even with his heart fluttering just the same, Baekhyun finally gets to stare back at him without having to conceal anything. He'll let Chanyeol see what he feels through his eyes. If it's not enough for him to know, he'll tell him himself.

 

The prince lets out a deep sigh before sitting up straight. He gently strokes himself, swiftly spitting on the other hand before tracing Baekhyun's entrance. He can feel the younger clenching around his finger when he digs it in.

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

“Don't worry.” he assures him with a smile, “I'll control myself.”

 

“N-No, don't…” Baekhyun mumbles hesitantly, earning him a look. “Do it your way… I can take it.”

 

He pulls his finger out and leans over him again, their nose touching. Right then, Baekhyun feels him slowly entering his hole. His breath hitches, hands instinctively holding onto Chanyeol's shoulder while he feels his flesh stretching underneath.

 

A teardrop quickly forms and falls from the corner of his eyes. His fingers mark on Chanyeol's skin. The prince kisses him passionately when his breath becomes shaky because of pain. When Chanyeol's cock fills him to the brim, Baekhyun hugs him around his nape and lets him bury his face on the crook of his neck as he starts moving.

 

The pain is slowly superseded by ecstasy when Chanyeol moves in an increasing pace, his rhythm consistent. Baekhyun grasps on his shoulders while his body arches up and down against the floor carpet and blankets. His legs wrap around the prince's waist and this time, his moans are too impossible to suppress.

 

Chanyeol thrusts harder when he feels his release building up, deeply grunting against Baekhyun's skin. As he almost comes, the prince seals Baekhyun's moans with his lips. The younger comes first, reaching his peak and spills it on their torsos. Chanyeol shuts his eyes before one hard thrust and comes right inside his hole. His elbows manage to keep his weight on top of Baekhyun while finishing with a few more sloppy thrusts.

 

He places light kisses on Baekhyun's face— on the side of his lips then to his cheek, before falling to his side.

 

The faint sound of knights assisting carriages out and their heavy breathing are the only noise they hear. Baekhyun lets out a heavy breath before looking at the prince beside him whose gaze is fixated on the ceiling, a smile lingering on his lips. The younger rests his elbow on the carpet underneath him and leans his head there to watch him better.

 

“I think the party's over now, too.” Baekhyun wearily mumbles while letting his other hand rest on Chanyeol's stomach. “I can't believe the prince left his guests for this.”

 

The prince glances at him, raising a brow. “And you think I regret a single thing?” he snickers and looks back at the ceiling above, “Best fucking night of my life.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles and lays his head back on the floor, “You're exaggerating.”

 

He hears the sound of his deep hearty laugh before they seize another brief silence. Baekhyun softly caresses his arm while spacing out.

 

“I love you, Baekhyun.” he stops when he hears the prince's clear words. He's not looking at him, but it's obvious how he stiffened from the sudden confession, “I think it's safe to say that now, knowing that you feel the same.”

 

Baekhyun tilts his head up to see Chanyeol staring down at him. His eyes and smile are genuinely hopeful. Baekhyun needed to swallow another lump forming in his throat, his heart feels like jumping off his chest so he doesn't get to respond anymore.

 

Chanyeol holds his breath while anticipating his answer.

 

“I want you to know exactly what I feel.” he says gently, “It would mean a lot hearing you say the same but I'm not going to force you, you know that.”

 

When Baekhyun remains speechless while looking at him, he blinks repeatedly.

 

“But of course… I understand if you only like me now, w-we can still work on that if you wan—”

 

“I love you. I do, Chanyeol.” his voice almost breaks but he managed to cut him off. Baekhyun laughs despite his eyes starting to glisten, “I'm sorry I was just surprised...”

 

The hint of nervousness finally leaves the prince's face. Baekhyun slightly shifts right over his body this time, giving him a deep smooch. When they pull away, he stares at Baekhyun's smiling face right in front of him, making sure he memorize every corner before he speaks again.

 

“Be mine then?” he asks him seriously, “Let's finish it all together. We'll still do what our parents couldn't. But please, be mine, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun slowly blinks, his chin rested on the prince's chest while his hand runs through his hair.

 

“What about the noble women? Betrothen? Princesses?”

 

“What about them?” the prince frowns, “Do I love them?”

 

Baekhyun grins because of this, “Fine.”

 

He leans his head on Chanyeol's chest this time. Even without looking at his face, he can clearly hear his heartbeat right against his ear. He closes his eyes when he starts dozing off.

 

“Are you asleep?”

 

The younger’s lack of response along with his stable breathing answer the prince's question. He stares at the ceiling while caressing Baekhyun's back.

 

“If it's not too much to ask,” he mumbles, “Don't ever leave again, please? I don't think I can bear losing you for the third time.”

 

Baekhyun softly hums even without comprehending the words.

 

He's happy. They both are. Right now, it's the only thing that matters.

 


	3. A King

_We will still stare at the same moon._

««※»»

 

The best times are always the fastest.

 

 _“Chanyeol!”_ he exclaims while holding onto his arm after getting ticklish kisses on his neck right when they're on a moving horse, _“I swear to God if we fall from here!”_

 

The next thing he knew, almost a month already passed by in a snap. Chanyeol became too busy with him and his palace duties. Everything has been going so well to the point that it scares Baekhyun sometimes. But like always, he'll only tell himself it's nothing. Overthinking is never good. He hates it.

 

However, one memory is still a little fresh in his mind and it's ironic how he's doing the said thing he said he hates because of it.

 

They reached the palace one afternoon— the prince just came back after a few days of attending matters at the south. He came to see Baekhyun as soon as he arrived, taught him how to ride a horse while sharing a good laugh and subtle kisses.

 

Their disguise coats are dripping wet when it rained in the middle of the afternoon. Still, both men were drowned in laughter while hopping off Chanyeol’s horse they rode from the hills. The prince tried to hold his hand while they walked in the halls of his chamber, his hand getting slapped by Baekhyun who maintained a safe distance in case anyone was there to see. In the end, they would burst into laughter again after cracking the silliest jokes only them would understand. After all, it became a little safer sneaking in the palace because Queen Yoon is frequently leaving for royal duties.

 

So Baekhyun clearly remembers how they had to stop that moment when they reach the door of his office and some royal advisers were waiting in outside. He didn't miss how they fell silent after seeing them together, sharing some subtle looks with each other even without saying anything.

 

“What brings you here?” Chanyeol was serious again, as if nothing just happened.

 

“We heard you've been back since morning, Your Grace…” Baekhyun recognized the bald adviser who spoke before glancing at him, “We've been waiting to discuss important matters.”

 

“Can't it wait?” he didn't miss how most of them look at his way when the prince said that. Baekhyun kept his head down, badly wanting to scold Chanyeol for it. But he's not in the right place, “I'll call a meeting first thing tomorrow.”

 

“But Your—”

 

“You're all dismissed.” Chanyeol's voice was firm, his tone made it clear that his decision was final and they had no choice.

 

When he caught some of their subtle gazes before leaving, something suddenly felt heavy inside him. It stayed there until they were alone. Until they were in Chanyeol's chamber and the prince started kissing his nape.

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked while spacing out even when he was getting stripped off his clothes.

 

“Huh?” it was even worse when he wasn't even bothered by it, “We can always talk tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun remembers how he pulled his face away, “That might be more important.”

 

But Chanyeol still didn't get it.

 

“Not to me.” he said and sealed his lips with a deeper kiss that led to more. But even after all of that, the heaviness stayed in Baekhyun's chest. It didn't leave at all.

 

So now— a week after that, he thinks about it again while currently in the capitol to find a new job. Something better than the one in the brothel. Jinwoo barely goes home now. And even if it worries Baekhyun a lot, he can't confirm whatever is happening to him because he would only go home when Baekhyun isn't there. When he is, he doesn't reciprocate the effort Baekhyun makes to speak to him.

 

He misses him, a lot.

 

A small apothecary stands in front of him, and the signage in front brings hope to Baekhyun after walking around for half a day now. To make it better, it's a job that deals with medicine.

 

He doesn't waste time going inside the shop to inquire. Jongin will be fetching him half an hour from now to see Chanyeol at the palace. He can apply for the job first and probably get interviewed before he goes.

 

“Good day.” he greets the man behind the counter who's speaking with a lady employee for instructions. He seems to be the one who owns the apothecary so Baekhyun smiles courteously, “Are you still looking for a seller?”

 

The man looks at him, his expression becoming unreadable.

 

“No.” he says spitefully.

 

“Uhm, is the signage outside—”

 

“We have enough employees.” Baekhyun is taken aback by the rude interruption, “Please leave.”

 

“With all due respect—”

 

“I know you.” the man finally faces him, eyes narrowing to examine him carefully.“You work at the brothel, right?”

 

Baekhyun parts his lips to speak, but only a few words come out.

 

“I already quit.”

 

“You work for the queen, too.” he falls even more speechless because of this, “I get some supplies near that place and I've seen you countless of times, fetched by a royal carriage.”

 

“T-That was a long time ago, Sir.”

 

“We don't need a whore here.” the man hisses with indignation, “Get out.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t try to argue anymore. There’s no point making a scene when all the man said was true. But he still shouldn’t have judged him because of his job.

 

Ironically, being an ally to the queen is seen something terrible in the same place she rules. He can’t blame him.

 

Baekhyun spaces out while walking on the side of the street. He tries to think of other places he could try going but then, he went to almost all of them today. He’s exhausted.

 

_Liability._

 

He thinks of that word every now and then. It has been lingering in his mind these past few weeks. No, since he got together with Chanyeol actually. They’ve been really happy with each other but Baekhyun still finds himself being bothered every time he’s left alone and his thoughts get deeper.

 

Even if it’s sketchy and Baekhyun refuses to believe it’s true, Chanyeol wasn’t the direct heir to the throne when his father died. Right now, it’s what everyone believes. Even Chanyeol himself.

 

But once the queen gets exposed, she’ll have to face the consequences. She’ll have to give up the throne to its rightful heir. Baekhyun already thinks about it despite being uncertain if it’s soon or not.

 

Chanyeol will be the king.

 

What will happen then? It’s not about the thought of things changing drastically. It’s about the things Chanyeol would have to face when their relationship gets known. He thinks of the way the royal advisers looked at him that afternoon. The way the shop owner expressed his dislike for him just because of his past.

 

In the future, how worse can it get?

 

Even if he tries to keep his optimistic self through this, at the end of the day, he can’t stop associating himself with that word.

 

His deep thinking gets interrupted when he hears a carriage right behind him. Its familiarity freezes him to where he stood. And when he recognizes the voice inside, he becomes even more agitated.

 

_“Just right here.”_

 

When the woman slides down the window for him to see, he takes a subtle gulp. His fear of this person doesn’t seem to lessen every time they meet.

 

“Hello, my dear.” Queen Yoon smiles at him even when he couldn’t do the same, “Why do you look so bummed?”

 

“Y-Your Majesty…” he forces a smile, “I-It's… I-I'm happy to see you.”

 

“It's been a while, isn't it?” she clicks her tongue, “I was saddened when I heard my favorite boy had quit the job.”

 

Baekhyun can’t see the person in the other side of the carriage with her but he knows she’s not alone. He maintains his smile and tries to look as calm as he can.

 

“Ah… I-I apologize. My father needed my help, uh, back home so… I had to quit suddenly even if I-I didn't—”

 

“No need to explain.” she chuckles with the same chilling smile still on her face, “Oh dear… you look exactly the same when I showed you my precious chamber for the first time.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches for a second.

 

“I stand by my word, Your Majesty…” he says in a lower tone, trying to avoid her meaningful gaze. “I-It stays a secret.”

 

“I know that.” she nods. Her eyes linger on him for a while before glancing up the sky. “Anyways, I need to be somewhere urgent so I guess I'll go now.”

 

The boy doesn’t say anything anymore. He only smiles timidly at the queen who’s watching him.

 

“I shall see you again, Baekhyun-ah.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he held his breath but it sure wasn’t brief, considering how much he panted when the carriage gets farther from him without getting himself killed. Jongin arrives a few minutes after, bringing him his usual hooded coat. He stands up from sitting on the streetside and hops on the horse with the guard throwing him a bizarre look.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

He can only smile even when he’s been awfully silent since he saw him. The guard doesn’t ask any further when Baekhyun assures him again.

 

Unlike him, Chanyeol will surely not let it go if he sees him like this. On his way to his chamber, Baekhyun deliberately represses the thoughts that are gently killing him. He forgets what happened a while ago and tries to look as casual as he can. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to worry.

 

When Baekhyun reaches the prince’s chamber, he expects him working on something on his table. He’s smiling cheekily but then he sees no one there. He instinctively goes to the secret passage to the wall towards the library. When he sees that it’s slightly opened, he confirms Chanyeol is there.

 

“Why are you here?” he cheerfully asks when he sees the prince sitting on the floor in between the shelves, looking at something. Baekhyun doesn’t notice the prince barely greeting him. He only glances towards his way.

 

“N-Nothing…” he clears his throat, not even standing up to give him a kiss. “Did you find some good rose seeds?”

 

Baekhyun is still smiling while he walks to the shelves where he is.

 

“They're a little pricey toda—” he gasps when he sees the broken glass on the wall and the blood on the older’s right knuckle, “Chanyeol!”

 

He squats right in front of him, grabbing his hand while he pulls out the first aid bandages from his bag. He hates how Chanyeol even managed to chuckle at the fact that he brings emergency bandages with him.

 

“What happened to this?” he pants heavily when he realized how distraught the prince looks, “W-What's wrong?!”

 

Chanyeol remains bitterly smiling, his eyes still fixated on the floor. Baekhyun sees the journal right beside him. He figures out Chanyeol already finished it and despite his utmost curiosity, he still respects him that he doesn’t try to read and find it out himself.

 

He holds Chanyeol’s face to look at him directly, assuring him it’s fine to confide. “Tell me…”

 

This is one of the very few moments he has seen Chanyeol looking so fragile and uncomposed. His eyes are slightly bloodshot.

 

“S-She killed my father, Baekhyun.” his voice breaks, “ _Monkshood._ She poisoned him. Slow but sure death.” his face almost contorts so he bites his lip hard before continuing, “W-When my father realized she had been putting something in his prescription medicine, it was too late. She put too many of her people here to act upon her plans.” he grips Baekhyun’s hand tighter, “And y-your parents…” he tries to explain but it becomes too hard.

 

Baekhyun finally gets it. The journal and lion pendant. The truth. The king trusted everything to his parents because the queen had already made a lot of allies in the palace when he got weaker. He knew he couldn’t trust anyone else but them.

 

And when they tried to do their best stop the queen, she made sure they were killed first.

 

Both his hands tightened into fists. His jaw hardens.

 

“We need to tell the council, Chanyeol.” he seethes, “She needs to pay for it! They need to remove her from the throne!”

 

Chanyeol looks even more disturbed by the mention of it. He stares at Baekhyun while heaving.

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

The prince gives him the journal beside him, flipped to a specific page where the royal seal of lion is prominent below, beside a familiar signature. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol who’s sadly smiling at him. He looks down at the shaky handwriting and even if he barely reads it properly, the words throne, successor, Chanyeol, and _king_ aren’t too hard to comprehend. Baekhyun is lost for words.

 

“I'm the King, Baek.” Chanyeol breathes, “I rightfully own the throne… all this time.”

 

They’re covered by silence. For Baekhyun, it’s mostly because the thoughts he just buried are already finding their way back to his mind. Now they can’t be stopped.

 

See? He was right all along.

 

“Father made sure he wrote it all here while he still could. The evidences. The secrets I was too young to hear. Everything she did that led to all of this.” Chanyeol doesn’t notice how he gulped in between spacing out. Baekhyun blinks and tries to pay attention.

 

He nods and agrees to it.

 

“It makes sense because a small journal doesn't seem likely to hold these deep secrets of the king. I guess that it's only recently when she figured out that it's the last thing that could contain his official seal and signature that's why she had it found.” Baekhyun says.

 

Chanyeol clenches his jaw, speaking through gritted teeth.

 

“Despite everything she took from him, she didn't get this one.”

 

Baekhyun hates how Chanyeol stares at him intently between his sudden silences as if he wants to know what Baekhyun has to say about all of it. He’s particularly paying attention on the younger about everything.

 

“How am I supposed to accept all of this instantly?”

 

He’s done putting the bandage around his hand, but Chanyeol doesn’t let his hand go. Instead, he holds it firmly.

 

“You're born for this, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun assures him, “The people will choose you anytime.”

 

He lifts their hands, and Baekhyun watches him place a long tender kiss on the back of his hand. Chanyeol still looks so conflicted.

 

“I'm the King, Baek…”

 

“I know.” Baekhyun pulls down their intertwined hands so he can lean a little, “I've always known. Your father isn't called the Wise King just to pass the throne to someone unworthy like the queen. It has always been you.”

 

Chanyeol smiles at this, finally loosening up. His eyes never lose fondness when it’s about Baekhyun even if the latter barely notices it.

 

“Remember our first night here?” he says while his expression softens, “Promise me again… you'll be with me. I need you with me through all of this, Baek.”

 

And there it goes again. Baekhyun doesn’t know why it’s too difficult to respond to such a simple request.

 

“I will.” he nods, but Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way he looks down while saying it.

 

“Promise me.”

 

Is it really simple, though?

 

Baekhyun sees how his lover’s brows slightly crease when it took him a while to answer. So he lifts their hands and presses it against his cheek while nodding.

 

“Promise, my King…” he smiles reassuringly, yet he feels so terrible inside.

 

Chanyeol sighs in relief before pulling his face closer for a kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

Before Baekhyun could even respond, they’re interrupted by an urgent knocking on the chamber door. Chanyeol apologetically looks at him but he assures him with another smile.

 

“I'll stay here. Go on.”

 

Chanyeol places another kiss on his forehead before standing up to go outside the library. He wipes his face with the sleeve of his robe and he’s immediately back to being calm and collected. Baekhyun hears the door opening and closing before the sound of muffled voices follows. He walks closer to the wall where he could hear their voices properly. It’s not in his nature to eavesdrop but something about this feels like he should.

 

“Your Grace, this is urgent.” if he’s not mistaken, it’s Lord Shin, “A troop has attacked our knights at the front. From Antares.”

 

The urgency in his voice is evident and Baekhyun listens carefully. The front is the center between the four kingdoms, guarded by the knights for protection. This is where a big battle takes place, if it becomes worse.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asks sternly, “What do they want?”

 

“There has been a massacre, south of Antares, Your Grace.” Lord Seo answers this time, “Mostly women and children. Some are still missing.”

 

“Who's behind this?”

 

“No witness was left alive. It seems to be the same reason behind the Aldebaran attack a month ago, Your Grace. That's why their kingdom is holding grudge against us.” the old adviser dramatically pauses, “The signs left at the massacre and attacks are both lion badges.”

 

Baekhyun spaces out after hearing this. It’s not hard to figure out the most possible person responsible for this.

 

“We've been set up, Your Grace.” Lord Shin says, “Aldebaran can be fixed with a very little mess but we all know how vicious Antares is. They are deeply angered by this.”

 

Chanyeol shuts his eyes in frustration.

 

“Where's the queen?”

 

“She traveled to the west, a royal duty, Your Grace.”

 

No. It was never a royal duty. Baekhyun should’ve known she was running away when she saw him. She knew this would happen. Queen Yoon has eyes everywhere.

 

“Find her and bring her to me.”

 

The advisers share a stunned look when Chanyeol gave the said order. It was about the queen after all, “Y-Your Gra—”

 

“Before everyone else, I trust my royal advisers first.” he says that makes them silent, “You deserve to know it from me.”

 

Baekhyun sees through the small lining of the wall. He watches how Chanyeol hands the king’s proclamation to his trusted advisers, how their eyes widen at the same time before blinking in shock. The first one to break into a smile is Lord Seo, immediately falling on his knees as a sign of loyalty to the rightful king. Lord Shin still looks astonished, but he bends the knee as well.

 

“Our King…” the old adviser is close to tears of joy, stating the phrase only the people of Regulus can say to the worthy ruler they choose, _“Long live the lion.”_

 

 _“Long live the lion.”_ Lord Shin repeats. Baekhyun smiles proudly when Chanyeol slightly stiffens from the act.

 

The last time he heard these words of Regulus was when his father died. The people do not easily give it away. It’s a supreme honor. So Chanyeol gulps while watching the first people that accepted him as the king. With a humble nod, he acknowledges them so they can stand.

 

“I’m grateful.” he speaks genuinely, “Though we'll have to settle this once I get back. For now, I need you to send people to find the queen and her squires. Bring her back here and don't let her out unless I say so.” he commands, “I trust you to relay the truth to the council as soon as possible, too.”

 

Chanyeol walks around the war map on his table.

 

“What are the casualties of the attack?”

 

“We don't know yet. We're trying to get more information, Your Highness.”

 

Lord Shin finally recovers from the revelation and advises him immediately.

 

“Your Highness, I'm afraid you shouldn't go to the attack. It's not safe for you.”

 

Chanyeol rests both his hands on the war trackers, his focused gaze screams authority.

 

“I'm not the King yet.” he tells them firmly, “I'm still a warrior fighting for the people of this kingdom. I am not going to leave them there.”

 

The door opens and Jongin steps inside with a few armored men behind him.

 

“Pardon me, Your Grace.” he bows to Chanyeol, “Four knights managed to return to bring some news.”

 

One of the wounded knights takes off his helmet to pay respect.

 

“The attack is continuous.” he reports between heavy breathing,  “We already lost almost half of our front knights, Your Grace. They're threatening for war.”

 

No one says a word while waiting for Chanyeol. His jaw is clenched, gaze piercing for a moment before he shuts his eyes in frustration.

 

“Jongin, prepare my horse. I need at least fifty soldiers with me to the front.” he says sternly, “Lord Seo, send a pigeon to Antares and ask for a ceasefire. At least let me personally speak to their King.”

 

When the knights and advisers nod, he walks back to the chamber wall while glancing at Jongin.

 

“Secure the castle and send more soldiers to the barriers. I need them to standby.”

 

Jongin dismisses the knights with a nod, staying on the same spot for further orders. Chanyeol opens the passage door and tries to smile at Baekhyun who’s standing there with a serious face. He instantly figures out that the younger has been listening all this time.

 

“Baek, I need you to remain here for the meantime.”

 

“What? I can't—”

 

“It's not safe. The queen is still out there and the kingdom is under attack. Stay here.” he towers over him so Baekhyun has to look up, “I'll send more guards to look after your village and house.”

 

Baekhyun stares at him seriously.

 

“Are you going to kill yourself just when you've become the king?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, “I don't think you'd want that.” he caresses both his arms in a reassuring way, “I'll be back the soonest I can.”

 

The younger frowns, “Without a hand? Or foot?”

 

“With completely intact parts. I won't lose anything.” his charming smile just won’t work for Baekhyun at the moment, “Especially not those that make you happy, okay?”

 

He grins but stops when Baekhyun remains serious. He holds his face with his hand while the other stays on his arm. Chanyeol doesn’t want him to worry so much so he tries to keep it light even when they’re both aware how alarming this is.

 

The prince lets out a sigh of defeat.

 

“I need to go, my love. You know I need to.” he gently mutters, “I promise I'll be back before dawn. Just sleep and I'll be beside you by the time you wake up.”

 

“Your Grace,” Jongin suddenly pops out behind, suppressing a grin when Chanyeol frowns at him. “Your horse is ready. The soldiers are ready, too.”

 

Baekhyun’s shoulders droop down when he realizes they’re seen from the room by the advisers. It’s not like Chanyeol and him agreed to keep it as a secret but they never showed anyone until now. He gulps when he sees the looks they receive from the royal advisers, especially from Lord Shin. It’s worse when he can’t even read them.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t notice him spacing out. After giving more orders to Jongin, he faces Baekhyun again to kiss his temple. The shorter stares up at him.

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun mumbles. It’s indeed the best way to plead him to come back safe.

 

“Now I don't want to go.” Chanyeol mumbles against another kiss. But he still lets him go and gets his sword without sparing him one more glance to keep himself walking away, “I'll be going. Make sure he's safe here.”

 

Baekhyun watches them go. When they’re out of sight, he stiffly faces the royal advisers left in the room with him. The old Lord Seo only smiles timidly, while Lord Shin shamelessly observes him.

 

“I guess we’ll be going now, too?” Lord Seo suggests when the silence gets longer, “Keep yourself entertained here, Baekhyun. It’s really good to see you.” Baekhyun smiles when the old man sounded genuine.

 

He starts leaving the chamber while Lord Shin remains on his post, this time smiling meaningfully at Baekhyun. The latter hesitantly returns it. The bald adviser then follows Lord Seo, “I’ll see you around, Baekhyun.”

 

Even as he goes out, his gaze lingers on Baekhyun while closing the door.

 

And when he’s left alone in Chanyeol’s chamber, Baekhyun realized he hasn't felt a bit better from everything that happened since he entered this room.

 

»»

 

It’s a kind of unsettling silence. When Baekhyun wakes up and he hears nothing but the sound of his own breathing, the negative thoughts begin dawning upon him again.

 

His back hurts from falling asleep on the carpeted floor between the shelves, but he stands up and rushes outside the library to see if Chanyeol’s back. When the room is still as empty as how it was before he fell asleep, he walks to the window. His heart feels so heavy while looking at the already dark sky outside, lighted up by nothing but the moon.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know what time it is, nor does he have any idea what’s possibly happening at the front, if Chanyeol’s okay.

 

He exhales a deep breath while staring at the half-moon above him, wondering if the prince is looking at it as well. He prays for their safety under it, hoping it’s granted by someone who hears.

 

A faint knocking on the door comes. Baekhyun is a little reluctant to open it, but remembering how Chanyeol made sure he’d be safe here, he finally does. Lord Shin is standing there with a tray of food on his hands, smiling courteously at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun blinks. He doesn’t know how to react.

 

“Good evening, Baekhyun. We have prepared your supper for you.”

 

“U-Uh… you didn’t have to, My Lord. I can just—”

 

“King’s orders.” he declares that shuts Baekhyun up. He’s still smiling as he walks inside to put the tray of food on the table.

 

He’s still standing haltingly. Baekhyun feels uneasy with the presence of this adviser. Lord Seo seems fine to him but Lord Shin never seemed genuine at all. He thinks Baekhyun forgot how he treated him the first time he went here.

 

“Thank you, Lord Shin.” he says with a small timid smile. The adviser only nods once.

 

“Go on, I suppose you’re hungry.” he asserts. Yet he doesn’t seem to have any plans on leaving the room sooner based on how he stands on the corner while waiting for Baekhyun to consume his food.

 

When Baekhyun finally eats a spoon of it, he starts off.

 

“So how long have you known about the former king’s proclamation?”

 

“Just today, too, my Lord…” Baekhyun answers, “Like you, Lord Seo, and Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun still doesn’t like the way he smiles. It looks like he’s trying to imply an unwanted message. If it’s only for Baekhyun, the latter doesn’t know.

 

“It’s really a great news, isn’t it?” he asks casually, “Just imagine once the people know. They all want him to rule Regulus ever since.”

 

The younger doesn’t want to be rude so he nods with a smile.

 

“I’m sure they’ll celebrate.” he says, “He’ll be a great king.”

 

There’s a short pause before the adviser speaks again, this time, the sly tone becomes more recognizable.

 

“What do you think will happen then?” he tries to make it sound like a meaningless question, “No… what do you think _should_ happen?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, “I’m confused…”

 

“Don’t you think people would…” he briefly pauses, “Require him to make a lot of changes? To be more fit as a king?”

 

Even when he gets an idea why, Baekhyun remains looking clueless. He stares at his food before slowly shaking his head.

 

“I honestly don’t know.”

 

“I’ve been a royal adviser in this palace, Baekhyun, as long as anyone can remember.” he says and Baekhyun has completely stopped eating, “A king isn’t just a title. It’s a vast responsibility and obligation, especially if you rule the biggest of the four royal kingdoms.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

“Are you?” Lord Shin raises a brow, “Are you aware of the sacrifice he has to make?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

 

“He’s everyone’s king, and he has to maintain an image that people can glorify. He needs to be ideal.”

 

His chest starts heaving. Now the path where this is going becomes clearer.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Do you think you’ll bring him that image?” Lord Shin asks him without hesitation.

 

“Chanyeol isn’t like that.” Baekhyun says firmly despite his chest getting heavier, “He doesn’t need to appear so perfect to be a good ruler.”

 

“Doesn’t he?” his fists start to tighten when the adviser’s tone becomes even more mocking, “And how does that affect his credibility if his people find out that you’re together?”

 

“Because I’m a slave?” his jaw clenches, “O-Or a whore? Or because I’m a man, too?”

 

“All of them.” the bald man doesn’t even seem apologetic, “And you worked once for the queen they hate.”

 

Baekhyun heaves heavily.

 

“I had quit!” he can’t help defending himself, “A-And I never agreed to what she does!”

 

“And you think they’ll care?” the adviser chuckles, “You think they would consider listening to you?”

 

Baekhyun grits his teeth, trying to calm himself first before asking.

 

“Then what do you reckon I should do?”

 

He doesn’t even know why he asked that when he’s certain about what Lord Shin is trying to tell him. Baekhyun wants to hear it directly, even when it will surely hurt.

 

“I’ve been here since his father’s reign. I am loyal to the kingdom.” the old man walks around towards the other side of the table opposite to him, “I know how all of these should work.”

 

“Tell me whatever you want to say. Go straight to it.”

 

“Okay.” Lord Shin nods without doubt, “You will do no good for Prince Chanyeol. He will be the king once the queen is overthrown. He’s the future of this kingdom and you’ll be tainting all of that.”

 

Baekhyun tells himself not to be bothered by it. But it hurts when the man clearly has a point and he has also been thinking about it for so long.

 

“He’s the only hope to bring back the kingdom’s greatness and prosperity. One day, he has to secure an heir to the throne and how do you think he should do that?”

 

Baekhyun gulps while trying to keep himself from losing his respect for the said man, “T-Then why don’t you tell him that?”

 

Lord Shin smiles.

 

“Because I trust that you’ll be wise enough to figure out what to do. I know you’ll be the one to stop the downfall you can bring him.” he sighs, “This is nothing personal, Baekhyun. I hope you understand that I’m only doing my job as an effective adviser.”

 

When Baekhyun doesn’t answer, he says something that will surely hit him the hardest.

 

“You’ll be a hindrance to the great king he could be.”

 

Baekhyun stares at him, unaware that his eyes are already glistening and his grip around the spoon is trembling slightly. He barely touched his food but he already lost his appetite.

 

A gentle knock on the door breaks the agonizing silence, followed by a voice of a palace servant.

 

 _“Lord Seo requests your presence, my Lord.”_ the girl says, _“There have been attacks at the west barriers.”_

 

Lord Shin’s brows slightly creased. Baekhyun barely noticed the news since it’s a village far away from them and the conversation is still fresh in his mind. He spaces out.

 

“I hope you think of what we spoke of.” Lord Shin says before leaving the room to attend to the urgent matter.

 

Baekhyun sniffs after a while of spacing out by himself in the silent chamber. The bile in his throat becomes harder to swallow, just like all the words thrown at him. He remembers the owner of apothecary that implied the same thing. If they do, then most people will probably  treat him the same if they find out he’s the prince’s lover.

 

What if this affects Chanyeol? He can’t let that happen.

 

He’s disrupted by a noise from the window, a pigeon lands on the stone surface with a rolled parchment tied around it. Baekhyun looks around as if making sure the bird landed on the right direction. He assumed the letter is for Chanyeol but his name is written outside the roll, confirming that it’s for him.

 

For some reason, he feels nervous.

 

_Baekhyun, something happened._

_Go home right now, please._

 

 

  * __Jinwoo__



 

 

 

Baekhyun unconsciously drops the parchment before running out of the chamber. After going back and forth to the palace for so long, he already mastered the secret or isolated passages. He doesn’t let his departure be known by anyone because they won’t let him for sure. Chanyeol gave strict orders but he can’t just dismiss the message.

 

If Jinwoo had to send him a pigeon, then it might be serious. A tied horse gets his attention while going out, so while everyone is busy preparing to go to the attacked village at the west, he sneakily gets the horse. He’ll be in trouble for this, for sure. But he’ll give it back once he makes sure everything is fine.

 

It’s probably out of adrenaline rush that Baekhyun suddenly learned how to ride a horse properly. He takes the shortest ways even when it’s deep in the forest and he’s alone. He feels something urgent had happened.

 

It took Baekhyun almost half an hour to reach their village. He’s panting through his mouth and he can almost hear his heartbeat against his ears. The whole village is dark and silent. With wobbling knees, Baekhyun walks to their house to look for his family. But no one’s there.

 

The silence has become more eerie. He goes out of the house to look around. Baekhyun can’t see anyone but he’s sure someone’s around.

 

Where did they all go?

 

Fear slowly creeps in his chest. He walks to the next house, gasping in horror when he sees a familiar neighbor lying on the ground, lifeless. Baekhyun recognizes her and he had to hold onto the nearest wall when his eyes start warming. It’s Yori’s mother.

 

So even if he’s trembling with terror, he looks around the house to look for the young boy and his newborn brother. They’re not there. Their whole village is attacked and there are probably more dead people inside other houses. Baekhyun weakly leans on the wall. It’s more painful when they’re silently attacked without anyone else in the kingdom being alarmed. And why is that? Because they’re slaves?

 

He gathers his breath and finds courage to go out and look for his family. He thinks about the worst possible scenarios, but that doesn’t stop him from desperately looking around even when he sees more bodies.

 

“Papa?!” Baekhyun shouts, “Sunhae?!”

 

He runs to the hillside where darkness fills the forest.

 

“W-Where are you?!”

 

Baekhyun gasps when he feels someone tugging his clothes from behind. He almost gets a heart attack but it’s soon filled with relief when he sees the young boy carrying a small infant.

 

“Yori?” the boy looks afraid, but he tries to be strong for his brother. It pains him to recall the image of their mother he just saw. He kneels in front of him, “Are you hurt?”

 

The boy shakes his head, embracing his brother closer to him.

 

“They killed my mother… if they find us, they'll kill me and my brother, too…”

 

Baekhyun looks at him, his heart crashing.

 

“Please take my brother with you to the palace.” Yori pleads while handing him the baby, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Baekhyun takes the infant before reaching for Yori’s hand, “We’ll go there together. I’m not leaving you.”

 

The young boy blinks to dry his eyes before nodding.

 

“Thank you for always coming to save us…”

 

He purses his lips when the child genuinely thanked him, gulping before smiling at Yori.

 

“Did you see my father? Or my sister?”

 

“They left… even before the attack. I heard they're visiting your brother at the capitol.”

 

Baekhyun’s brows crease when he remembers the letter.

 

“Jinwoo?” he asks, “B-But he—”

 

“LOOK OUT!”

 

The boy pulls him down when someone tries attacking him from behind, something being pulled out from his pocket. Baekhyun hugs the infant closer to him, even if he’s certain he could die. Yori tightly hugs the masked man’s leg so he wouldn’t get closer to Baekhyun, but he gets slapped hard and got thrown away harshly.

 

The man slowly walks to where Baekhyun and the child is. Baekhyun breathes heavily while trying to shift away. When he sees Yori standing up silently to attack  the man, his eyes widen. The young boy jumps onto the attacker’s back and starts stabbing him with the small knife no matter how big the man is. Baekhyun stands up while shouting desperately.

 

“No! R-Run!” he tries to tell Yori but it’s too late when the man gets a hold of him with a single hand and effortlessly lifts him in front by the neck.

 

“Y-Yori!” Baekhyun’s voice breaks but he can’t do anything because of the child in his arms, “P-Please! Stop!”

 

“R-RUN AWAY!” the young boy manages to shout at him despite being choked, “Save m-my brother! P-Please!”

 

Baekhyun is left with no choice but to run away. He feels his head spinning while running away as fast as he can. His tears won’t stop even when he can’t hear Yori’s scream anymore. When he gets far, Baekhyun’s knees fall to the ground. Loud sobs escape his lips while staring at the small child in his arms.

 

“N-No…” he cries hard when the boy’s last image comes back to his mind. “Y-Yori…”

 

He failed to save him. The young boy died so he could run away.

 

Baekhyun stands up and goes to the far corner of the hillside where the soldiers pass by. He cries silently while hiding the infant with a couple of leaves so no one could find him for now. This is the safest place to hide while he tries getting back his horse. With tear-stained eyes, Baekhyun watches the round innocent eyes looking at him, his heart crushes even more.

 

“Stay here, okay?” he mumbles to the child, “I’ll come back for you.”

 

He runs back to the other side of the hill as fast as he could. When he finally gets a sight of his horse, he sighs. Baekhyun starts running to it when something hard hits his head, sucking his consciousness out of him. Before he passes out, he hears a sly voice above him.

 

“The queen sends her regards.”

 

««※»»

 

The strange smell is the first thing that wakes him up from a deep slumber, but he doesn’t open his eyes yet. When the thought of small round eyes flashes in his mind, he opens his eyes in an instant.

 

“How are you, my dear boy?”

 

Baekhyun flinches and instinctively sits up when he hears the familiar voice. The first thing he does is to look around while wincing in pain. His wrists are wrapped around with chains. He’s in a chamber with bloodstains on the floor, smaller than the queen’s chamber in the palace but she clearly does the same things here. The sight of stained bags on the corner made him shiver.

 

“Didn't I tell you we'll see each other again?” she’s not in her usual royal gown, but her robes still look regal. “Must feel nice to be surrounded by other peasants like you?”

 

He crawls to the far corner of the room, glaring at the queen who finds watching him struggle very entertaining.

 

“Do you know why you're here?”

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Do you know why you're here?” she repeats with the same tone. Baekhyun clenches his jaw before hissing.

 

“Because y-you're crazy, you're evil and you—”

 

“Wrong.” she says with a smile, “Try again.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t. He only throws a sharp look at her. He’s not up for any of her games.

 

“Given up?” she raises a brow before letting out a sigh, “Come out here.”

 

Brows furrowed, Baekhyun looks at the door of the chamber where a man comes out. But as soon as he recognizes him, his face softens. The man looks at him blankly.

 

“J-Jinwoo?”

 

Jinwoo doesn’t say anything, but being with him his whole life, Baekhyun knows better. He can see a hint of pain and remorse in his eyes upon seeing his state.

 

“You're here because of your brother.” Queen Yoon stands up before tapping Jinwoo by the arm, “He sent you to me, little dove. And where’s your prince?”

 

Tears pool his eyes. He refuses to believe this betrayal. Not only against him, but against his father and sister.

 

_Why?_

 

“Gone. Out there trying to fix the war I started.”

 

“Y-You…” he seethes under his breath, “Jinwoo… why? H-How could you do this?”

 

His brother stares at him coldly.

 

“This is for the peace of my family, Baekhyun.” he says firmly, “I can't let them get hurt because of you.”

 

Baekhyun grits his teeth while recalling the fate of the people in their village. Yori. And it’s all for this to happen?

 

“Y-You let the whole village get killed, Jinwoo… y-you let innocent l-lives die. All for this?”

 

He doesn’t miss the way his brother’s eyes rounded in confusion, his brows creasing.

 

“What?”

 

Queen Yoon immediately interrupts him.

 

“Get out and tell the head of my guards to send a pigeon to Fomalhaut.” Jinwoo remains staring at Baekhyun because of what he said, “Now!” he walks away but he gives Baekhyun one last glance.

 

When they’re left alone, the queen chuckles sarcastically. Baekhyun’s chest heaves in hatred. He has always known Jinwoo wouldn’t reach such extent.

 

“You fooled him… d-didn't you?”

 

“Just like what you did when you made me bathe in a pig’s blood?” his expression is quick enough to shift from menace to anger, “And you stole the king’s journal, too, didn't you? That's why that stupid prince became more confident to go against me?”

 

Baekhyun remains glaring at her. But deep inside, he’s figuring out possible ways to escape and leave this place. The chamber looks secluded.

 

“Now your family is killed. Soon, the prince will die from the war of the kingdoms. But before that, I'll drain you out of blood first before sending your head to him.” she hisses through gritted teeth, “I don't give a damn if the people want him. I've raised havoc in all kingdoms and once the big battle begins, they won't even know the women and children are gone.”

 

He looks at the only door at the corner of the room. But he keeps it subtle when she takes a step towards him.

 

“Speak, little dove? Didn't you always tell me I'm beautiful?” she asks tauntingly.

 

“Y-You're terrible. You're ugly inside and out.” Baekhyun hisses at her.

 

“Aww.” she leans a little to look at him properly, “A thousand more women or girls until the last full moon of this year, and I'll be immortal. I'd probably consider drinking their blood, too, what do you think?”

 

Baekhyun suddenly thinks about Sunhae. He becomes even more aggravated.

 

“Go _fuck_ yourself.”

 

Queen Yoon laughs victoriously at his feisty response.

 

“I still win, my dear.” she clicks her tongue, “Once I get that gift from the gods, I'll take Regulus back and rule there forever. And you and your prince will be rotten along with his dead father and the poor women and children I've killed.”

 

Now he can’t stop his frustration and anger from taking over him as he hastily stands up from the floor and tries to attack her with his chained hands. The queen doesn’t blink an eye and lets her guards pull him back effortlessly, mercilessly hitting him on the face when he wouldn’t stop.

 

“Y-You're evil!” he breathes before spitting out blood on the floor, “Just kill me now! What are you fucking waiting for?!”

 

“Not yet.” she steps towards him again, “I'll starve you until you can't move or speak, then that's where I kill you.”

 

Baekhyun weakly heaves on the floor, his face is numb. The queen presses his cheeks between her fingers.

 

“Such a beautiful boy, aren't you?” something was extremely painful again, and there’s just nothingness.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know who or what hit him on the head, but it sure was a hard one because he can feel the pain from the impact when he gains consciousness again. But what really woke him up was a dream about an infant staring at him with his big brown orbs.

 

There’s a gentle tap on his face. The first thing that comes to his mind is the possibility of being hit again so he hastily shifts away even without opening his eyes yet. His head feels heavy and his arms are already numb.

 

 _“The prince is here…”_ someone mumbles while gently shaking his body, “I hear their horses.”

 

The mention of the prince made him open his eyes, seeing Jinwoo’s face in front of him. His older brother stands up and reaches his hand out to help Baekhyun stand.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Jinwoo offers to help him, but Baekhyun hesitates. He stares at his brother’s hand for a while.

 

“Why are you doing this now?” he asks dubiously, “Is this another bait?”

 

Jinwoo sighs yet he doesn’t pull his hand back. He also keeps on glancing at the door behind them and Baekhyun immediately figures out that it’s midnight and Jinwoo managed to knock the two guards out because he’s holding a long, unlighted torch. Right then, he finally takes his hand and stands up despite the struggle.

 

“They forged my handwriting, Baekhyun. I didn't know what happened to the village.” he explains while wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to help him walk. And even if he’s too traumatized to believe him, he knows Jinwoo isn’t the type to lie.

 

“Papa and Sunhae?”

 

It’s another trigger. With everything that happened in the past hours, he doesn’t even know what to worry about first. He still doesn’t know what possibly happened to his father and sister.

 

“I-I don't know… but Y-Yori told me they left before the attack to go to the capitol for you…” Baekhyun starts crying and Jinwoo slows down.

 

“Yori?”

 

Baekhyun stares at him with tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“H-He was killed.”

 

That’s all he could say. He can’t tell him exactly how. How the young boy sacrificed his life so Baekhyun could run away and save his baby brother. Now, he doesn’t even know if the child is safe, too. What if the queen’s soldiers founds him?

 

Yori would’ve died for nothing.

 

“Sshh. Stop crying for now, they might hear us.” Jinwoo gulps and holds him closer to him. They continue walking silently towards the exit of the stone house. Without asking, Baekhyun figures out they’re not in Regulus. “I have to get you to Chanyeol immediately.”

 

He sniffs while nodding.

 

“If they went to the capitol prior the attack then they must be safe.” Jinwoo huffs, making him feel a little better. When they got on the dark field, Jinwoo repeatedly looks around, as if looking for someone.

 

“H-How… did he f-find me?” Baekhyun asks weakly.

 

“I sent him a pigeon...” Jinwoo says, “I guess he wasted no time to save you.”

 

Baekhyun tilts his face to look at Jinwoo beside him.

 

“You did that?”

 

His brother looks at him while a small smile forms on his lips.

 

“I was desperate, Baekhyun.” he says, “It's either they kill me, papa and Sunhae, or they get you. I was torn. They’re all I have and you know that.” Baekhyun gulps when he notices how Jinwoo’s eyes glisten, “But by blood or not…”

 

He stops walking for a while to face Baekhyun, trying to smile despite his struggle to continue.

 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes before smiling back sadly. They were a happy family. He tries to remember what exactly happened for them to be here right now.

 

“You're my brother, too.” Jinwoo continues before subtly wiping the corner of his eye. “I realized that I can never… let you get killed by that crazy woman. N-No matter how impulsive you are or how tempting her deal is.”

 

They completely stopped in the middle of the woods. Jinwoo holds his hand firmly.

 

“We’re the same. I just loved, too.” he sadly smiles while looking at their hands before lifting his gaze to Baekhyun again, “You’re lucky… because y-you love the right one.”

 

Baekhyun looks so worried. He wants to ask who the person he’s pertaining to but Jinwoo only assures him with a smile so he doesn’t dig into it anymore.

 

“I did… bad things. One day... I h-hope you understand.” Jinwoo adds, “But I-I’m still me. I’m still Jinwoo that loves the three of you so much.”

 

“I know that… You’re all I have, too.” a tear falls down his cheek, “You’re my family, Jinwoo. I hope you know that the last thing I want is to lose you, Papa, and Sunhae.”

 

Jinwoo sniffs before smiling at him. Then he nods.

 

“Then let’s get out of here.”

 

They continue walking to the opposite side of the forest. But everything happens so fast and all he could think of is the way Jinwoo’s grip around his arm tightens.

 

“That’s the head of queen’s guard...” he looks at the distance with widening eyes, “RUN!”

 

Without a clear sight of their surroundings, the both of them run as fast they could. Baekhyun struggles behind Jinwoo because of his wounds but his brother wouldn’t let go of his hand. They can hear the sound of bushes behind them so Jinwoo doesn’t lead him to a straight path to confuse their attacker.

 

Baekhyun almost keeps up with Jinwoo when a big tree root trips him. Their hands slip away from each other and Baekhyun falls to the ground.

 

_“Ah!”_

 

“Baekhyun!” the fear is evident on Jinwoo’s face when he runs back to where he is to pull him up again.

 

“H-Hurry up. Come on!” he pants heavily, “We’re almost there! I can see the prince’s soldiers—”

 

“JINWOO!”

 

Baekhyun chokes with both suppressed tears and horrified gasp. A bone dagger digs deep through the flesh of Jinwoo’s leg, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground this time. Baekhyun kneels in front of him and tries to touch the dagger but the blood won’t stop flowing. His brother starts crying in pain.

 

He looks at the distance and sees a few men walking towards where they are. Even so, Baekhyun tries to pull the dagger out but it only makes Jinwoo cry louder.

 

Not again, _please._

 

“I-I’ll get this out!”

 

“L-Let me!” Jinwoo desperately grips his hand, “R-Run!”

 

“I-I’m not leaving you here!” Baekhyun sobs harder.

 

Jinwoo frantically shakes his head, his bloodshot eyes plead Baekhyun. And he hates how they say goodbye as well. It shouldn’t be goodbye. He can’t take more of this.

 

“P-Please Baekhyun! Please! Get h-help!” he pushes him away because the guards are a few meters away now, “GO!”

 

Baekhyun runs away without looking back. The pain is already numbing. The wind hitting his face can’t even dry the tears he cry. He runs and runs, until he can’t hear someone behind him. When he reaches the taller bushes to hide himself, he wipes his eyes to see properly. From the distance, he can see a familiar figure leading soldiers on horses. A string of hope ignites in him.

 

“J-Jongin...” he mumbles when the scarred guard turns to his way, as if he felt his presence. Baekhyun steps out of the bushes but he feels something cold and sharp against his neck.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, little dove?” Queen Yoon’s cold voice whispers against his ear. Her knife gets deeper and before Baekhyun could even scream, he covers his head with a sack and ties it tights around his neck. Baekhyun hears more people surrounding him.

 

“Think you could run to your prince, don’t you?” he holds onto the sack suffocating him while his feet helplessly kick against the floor. “Come here.”

 

_“Mmph—!”_

 

_Jongin, please._

 

“Kill every soldier of the prince. Bring his head to—” her words get overpowered by the sound of horses running closer. Seeing nothing from inside the sack, Baekhyun almost thought they will run over him but he feels nothing. He’s certain that he’ll get killed anytime soon.

 

“Your Majesty, they’re everywhere!”

 

 _“Drop your swords!”_ voices shout from the distance.

 

There’s nothing hitting or wounding him, but Baekhyun finds himself curling up on the floor. The images vividly flash in his mind out of nowhere. Their village, the lifeless people, Yori, then Jinwoo. They mercilessly repeat in his mind and his head suddenly feels like bursting. But nothing hurts more than the thing in his chest. He wants it to stop. What is this? _What is happening?_

 

They’re still here. He can still see their faces.

 

It’s getting harder to breathe.

 

“M-My queen… we’re cornered!”

 

Baekhyun barely knows what’s happening. But for the first time, he hears fear in the queen’s voice. If it’s part of his imagination— he doesn’t know. He wants it all to be over.

 

“No one will surrender without a fight.” she says even, refusing to believe she’s over when she sees someone riding on a black horse, grimly looking at her. “Cut that whore’s throat.”

 

Baekhyun gets lifted up by his collar, the sack being pulled off his head. But before he could even catch his breath and feel death coming for him, he already lost consciousness from the sudden headache he was having.

 

 _This is all just a dream._ That was his thought before passing out. He’ll soon wake up and find himself with his family in their home. His brother isn’t gone.

««※»»

 

“None of it was your fault.”

 

His eyes are fixed into an empty space. Baekhyun can barely comprehend the words said to him, but this one’s an exception.

 

It was. Partly, it happened because of him.

 

His father and sister were safe from the attack because they were not in the village. As soon as Baekhyun woke up, he found himself throwing things and shouting between heavy tears. Since he passed out from that field, his terrible dreams didn’t stop. Everything that happened repeated in his nightmares. The words and faces were clear. So when Baekhyun woke up in the palace chamber, realization hit him hard.

 

Now Baekhyun can’t find the strength to even look at his father directly. The wounds on his face and body are still painful but they don’t come close to the pain in his chest. He tried giving himself a moment to process everything, begin to accept— but he just couldn’t.

 

Though this time, he tells himself to be strong for the family who had lost the same person he did. He refuses to express the sorrow and guilt because for him, he has no right. And it only makes it even worse.

 

“The queen…” he tries to maintain his blank stare, “Where is she?”

 

“She’ll be publicly executed this weekend…” it pains him to see the dark circles under his father’s eyes, yet he’s still here beside Baekhyun’s bed to make sure he’s fine. “Baekhyun, you don’t need to see that—”

 

He lost his real son. The guilt is digging deep into Baekhyun’s chest. Jinwoo died while saving him, and now his father doesn’t even show any ounce of hatred.

 

“I want to.” so Baekhyun grows this feeling for himself instead, “I want to see that.”

 

His father parts his lips to say something but ends up nodding to his request.

 

“Okay…”

 

He stares back to the window where the moon shines directly at him. A sudden memory slightly pinches his heart. But more than anything, he’s exhausted to think or cry about anything again. He’ll save it for another day.

 

“Baekhyun…” his father gently calls while the door of the chamber opens. Baekhyun still looks distraught when he spares the arrival a glance, but he immediately sits up when he sees Sunhae walking towards his bed with an infant in her arms.

 

“W-Where did you find him?” a wave of relief washes over him when he sees the face of the child. For some reason, the sight of the little boy being alive and well makes him overly emotional. But among these emotions, fear suddenly takes over him.

 

“Hillside…” Sunhae leans a little to show him his face. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to look longer or try touching him, “He wasn’t crying when we found him… but he sure was hungry though so I got him goat’s milk first.”

 

He heaves deeply, not being able to stop himself from staring at the child again, who’s scratching his face with his little fingers in the middle of his sleep. But a lump forms in Baekhyun’s throat when Yori’s face flashes in his mind out of nowhere.

 

Baekhyun swallows hard before looking away from the child, lying down to turn his back from anyone.

 

“I… want to rest.”

 

The following days weren’t easier. His dreams become more vivid, waking him up in the middle of the night to sob alone in the recovery ward. He hasn’t even seen Chanyeol yet, which only makes things worse.

 

He barely speaks. He doesn’t tell anyone because he’s afraid to be told he’s mad or that he’s exaggerating. The only person that would possibly understand him isn’t here either, only sending letters every day to ask what or how he does. And even if Baekhyun tries to understand that he’s busy fixing the problems of the kingdom he leads, he wishes he’d take time to see him. But that would be too much to ask, isn’t it? Who is he, anyway?

 

Since that night happened, everything wasn’t the same. And so was Baekhyun.

 

_“Kill the witch!”_

 

_“Die!”_

 

All the pain comes back, as if it’s not enough yet. Despite the lack of reaction he shows, his hands unconsciously tighten into fists while standing at one of the palace balcony. His eyes are fixated at the woman kneeling on the public stage while a tied rope is loosely hanging around her neck. Her eyes are blank while hundreds of people surround her to shout their rage, some even trying to throw rocks.

 

The former queen doesn’t look as graceful and beautiful as she usually was. Now she’s wearing a stained prisoner dress, her long hair almost covers her face. But despite it and the huge distance between them, he tries to watch intently. Baekhyun fails to see the remorse he’s looking for in her eyes.

 

“You stand here accused of murder, treason and witchcraft with sufficient evidences and witnesses to support such claims of atrocities…” one of the palace knights declares, “do you wish to defend yourself against these charges?”

 

She slowly shakes her head without hesitation.

 

The people’s nonstop shouting and booing are heard. Baekhyun remembers everything she had done, not only to him, but to everyone. All this hatred makes a lot of sense.

 

“You plotted to kill the former king and poisoned him to death,” the knight adds and the shouting becomes louder, “do you deny?”

 

Baekhyun grits his teeth. Now he doesn’t stop his tears from pooling his eyes after she shook her head once more. He wants her to die because it’s what she deserves.

 

_“Rot in hell!”_

 

_“Cut her head!”_

 

The palace knights on stage walk towards her to lift her up from the floor and pull her towards a wooden elevated platform. She doesn’t even try fighting back, nor there’s a flinch. She makes her stand on the platform, complying without a fight. A few men are lined up behind her with ropes, too. But unlike the queen, their eyes scream fear.

 

“By the power vested upon me by Chanyeol; the warrior of the people, the rightful king of the Regulus…”  the people cheer on when she finally settles on top of the wood, “I sentence you to die, hanged in front of the people you betrayed and followed by your accomplices.”

 

By watching her too intently, Baekhyun notices the way she looks at the far right corner of the stage near the gates. When he casts a look towards the same direction, he sees Chanyeol on his horse, looking at her ruthlessly with the same rage in his eyes.

 

“You may say your final words.”

 

“Great king, you shall experience an equally great pain soon…” Queen Yoon says firmly while her eyes remain on Chanyeol. Then she faces the crowd and says the words, almost mockingly.

 

_“Long live the lion.”_

 

Baekhyun doesn’t bat an eye. He doesn’t look away when the wooden platform gets pulled away from her feet, or when they kick against the air until the movements slow down and she hangs there lifelessly.

 

He finally relaxes his clutched fists. Even if it barely did anything to the pain in his chest, he’s still relieved. Justice has finally been served.

 

»»

 

The queen’s execution didn’t bring complete peace to the palace. Baekhyun noticed how tensed everyone is, but no one speaks a word. More wounded soldiers arrive to the wards and the people seem to prepare for something big. Whatever is happening, it’s surely getting serious.

 

And Chanyeol even made sure everything stays a secret.

 

He rested after the morning of execution. He’s woken up by the sound of a child softly whimpering beside him. He opens his eyes and sees the infant looking at him with his big round eyes blinking slowly.

 

Baekhyun still has that reluctance to hold him. It almost seems like he’s afraid to be attached again. But when the baby’s nose scrunches for a smile, he finds himself reaching out to lift him up in his arms.

 

He stands up and walks to the window while carrying the child. The little boy watches him with innocent eyes, observing him properly like he’s trying to figure out his existence. A small smile forms on Baekhyun’s lips; somehow, it makes his heart flutter.

 

His smile fades when he hears the chamber door opening. He doesn’t spare a glance, thinking it’s only Sunhae. But a big hand touches the small of his back, followed by a tender kiss on his temple.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches for a second. He doesn’t feel like facing anyone yet. And now that Chanyeol’s here, he realizes he’s not an exception.

He only glances at him before looking back at the child. There’s a small smile on Chanyeol’s lips but his eyes are filled with concern. When Baekhyun doesn’t say any greeting, he starts off.

 

“I’m glad you’re fine now.” his hand gently caresses Baekhyun’s nape, down to his back. “God… never leave like that again, okay? I almost went mad.”

 

Baekhyun heaves when Chanyeol partly hugs him, not being able to give him a full embrace because of the child in his arms. Yet Chanyeol doesn’t complain.

 

“I  almost thought I’d lose you completely when I saw a knife against your neck… I was so afraid.”

 

Silence grows between them when Baekhyun doesn’t respond anything despite Chanyeol’s anticipation. Right then, Chanyeol figures out there’s something wrong.

 

“The villagers, Yori and… Jinwoo will all have proper burial… I promise that.” he assures Baekhyun yet it barely does anything. He kisses him again, “Everything will be fine soon, my love…”

 

Baekhyun hears a sigh when his attention remains on the child.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about this.” the prince says as if offering him better news so he can finally talk to him. Even if he doesn’t look, he hears him getting something from his pocket. He shows a parchment to Baekhyun.

 

“I got your parents’ old land. It will be named after you again, since I already talked to the master who bought it after them.”

 

Baekhyun looks at it, earning a smile from Chanyeol because of the slight feedback. But then, his answer isn’t expected.

 

“You don’t need to.” Baekhyun simply says, “I don’t want it.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol stands in front of him to look at him better, his brows creasing. “It’s closer here… you can build another house for Uncle and Sunhae. And remember what we talked about before? After you study being a physician, you can build a clinic or apothecary—”

 

“Keep it.” Baekhyun snaps, “You seem to want it more. It’s yours.”

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

“No, Chanyeol. My real parents are gone. It’s theirs and I have Papa and Sunhae with me.” the prince gets taken aback by his cold response, “Stop rubbing them to my face. They’re gone. Stop trying to make up to your promises to them by doing all these… _shit_ , I can take care of myself. You don’t need to feel bad. I know you just feel bad.”

 

It takes him a while to say something. He doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun gulps after speaking, as if astounded by his own words.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sighs in frustration, “I know everything that happened affected you so much. I’m here and I understand—”

 

“No, you don’t understand!” this time, his voice raises. “No one will ever understand! They died because of the queen’s rage against me. They died saving me while I’m left here, reminded of everything whenever I close my eyes! They haunt me in my sleep every night, don’t say you fucking understand!”

 

It’s too late when Baekhyun realizes everything he said, especially the fact that his eyes are pooling with tears again. He regrets it and tells himself he’s talking to a prince, the soon-to-be king and he seemed to have forgotten his manners. Baekhyun tries to calm his breathing and finds himself looking back at the child again when he starts hiccupping.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” he can’t even control his emotions, “I want to be alone… please.”

 

“Baek—”

 

“Please leave me alone.”

 

He doesn’t dare to look into Chanyeol’s eyes anymore. Those eyes that are looking at him, filled with both confusion and pain. Baekhyun wants him to understand, but he doesn’t want to explain either.

 

So like everyone else, he brushes him off.

Because of what happened, Baekhyun barely left his chamber that day. He focused on the child instead, finding a little solace from the fact that the infant seems so comfortable with him. At some point, Baekhyun is able to look at him without the face of his older brother flashing in his mind. The child is simply a wonder.

 

So when he got out once to check if there’s any milk he can give the child, he found out Chanyeol hasn’t come back yet from leaving this afternoon. Right after the argument. Some servants said he went out for hunting, but all the other soldiers are in the palace so hunting all by himself doesn’t make sense.

 

“Please tell me… if he comes back…” he barely asks anything from the servants but this one worries him so much.

 

Now he lies on his bed, wide awake. The guilt starts creeping in his chest. If something happens to Chanyeol, too, because of what he did, then he doesn’t know what would possibly become of him.

 

He dozes off to sleep in between of overthinking. He’s woken up by the loud sound of crying beside him. It’s an ungodly hour so he proves himself right when the child cries out of hunger. Baekhyun carries him up and begins to worry. He doesn’t want the child to fall asleep because of so much crying and hunger.

 

“Sshh…” he whispers while lightly swaying him, “It’s okay... It’s okay, hush now.”

 

He’s beginning to think of ways to get milk in midnight when the chamber door gently opens. Baekhyun slows down from swaying and silently lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Chanyeol coming in.

 

“Where have you been?” he can’t help uttering. He sounds so worried but he doesn’t try concealing it anymore, “Did you just arrive?”

 

Chanyeol looks so tired, but he manages to smile a little. Baekhyun lets out a heavy breath, something is pinching his heart.

 

“I… looked for cow’s milk for him.” he says carefully, as if weighing out the words to tell Baekhyun. “I had it formulated and filtered… maybe it’ll help him sleep.”

 

Baekhyun looks down to the bottle he’s handing out before staring back at Chanyeol. Baekhyun loses all the courage to speak. His chest suddenly hurts a lot.

 

Chanyeol steps a little forward to caress the infant’s head.

 

“Good night, little boy.” he mumbles before gently kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, “Good night, my love.”

 

The younger watches his back when he walks out of the room. The urge to embrace him and apologize for everything he said was too strong, yet he still ended up saying nothing to Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun tears up with the thought; Chanyeol doesn’t get tired of him even when he refuses to help himself out of this wreck.

 

He deserves more than this.

 

««※»»

 

After the ceremonial burial for all the villagers and the people the queen had killed, Baekhyun took the past week as the chance to think and heal himself little by little. He tries speaking casually to his father and sister again even if it’s hard. Everything still haunts him, but he can’t give up trying when he sees the hint of hope from them.

 

Jinwoo would’ve wanted him to move on, too.

 

So despite the struggle, Baekhyun tries hard to be more vocal about what he feels, though not to the point of burdening them. He sees this as a good first step.

 

Next thing he ought to do is fix things between him and Chanyeol. Unlike before, he barely sees the prince now. He’s always out of the kingdom, going back from time to time with wounded soldiers with him. The chaos is slowly being known to the whole kingdom. As anyone sees it, it’s not going down sooner.

 

There have been multiple failed attempts to talk to him— because he’s either in a meeting or out there, fighting at the barriers. He would occasionally visit Baekhyun but it would be too brief and a little awkward because of the unsettled things. Despite all of that, he never failed to give him constant assurance and quick kisses while asking him if he feels fine.

 

Baekhyun notes to himself; he should be the one asking that.

 

“Everyone’s just waiting for your decision, Your Grace.”

 

Today’s another attempt to bring him lunch and talk things out since Chanyeol just got back to the palace. Baekhyun assumes he’s taking a little rest, thus the perfect time to talk but he reaches the front of his chamber and all the advisers are there. He doesn’t take another step and stays in front of the door.

 

“Antares has already declared war this morning.” the ghost of smile on his face completely falters when he hears it, “Their soldiers are positioned around their barriers, half is on their way to the front.”

 

Without speaking a certain name, he figures out who they’re speaking of.

 

“Her loyal squires killed so many Antaresian people near the borders. She used someone skilled to lure them before having them killed.”

 

“The old King didn’t bother hearing our explanations.”

 

There are different voices inside. Without seeing it, Baekhyun knows all the advisers are there so this is definitely a serious meeting.

 

Eavesdropping is wrong, he’s aware of that. But he refuses to miss this one. This is something Chanyeol didn’t tell him. It proves all the assurance that everything is fine as an utter lie. This is not fine. This is war, against Antares.

 

The four royal kingdoms barely fight despite the differences.

 

“I’ll talk to him personally.” he finally hears Chanyeol’s serious tone.

 

“I advise you not to, Your Grace. He won’t think twice to have you beheaded as soon as you step on their land.” now he hears Lord Seo, “He’s very enraged.”

 

“Queen Yoon made sure to provoke Antares the most because she knew they will raise a big war against us.” Lord Shin speaks this time, “She had it all planned.”

 

Even with a door between them, he still hears Chanyeol’s worn out sigh.

 

“The soldiers are prepared?”

 

“We shouldn’t attack… Your Grace.” another adviser instantly says after his question, “They have more men. A peace treaty may—”

 

“I won’t ask for peace from a kingdom who clearly wants to invade us and uses a violent war as an excuse!” his deep voice reverberates within the room, “I won’t let the freedom my father fought for go into waste.”

 

There’s a brief silence among the advisers.

 

“This is a big war we’re speaking of, Your Grace. They want it near their borders which makes it even more dangerous.”

 

Now they sound very alarmed of Chanyeol’s decision, “Let’s at least, send everyone who’s fit and capable of fighting from the people of the kingdom—”

 

“ _I will_ fight for my people, not the other way around.” Chanyeol says firmly,  “No matter if there are more soldiers from the enemy, I do not underestimate my soldiers. When was the last time they’ve lost a battle?”

 

Regulus is the biggest kingdom out of the four, but Antares is not something to underestimate. Everyone knows that. Their kings require most of their citizens to serve the country by throwing them to battlefields, even how merciless it is. It’s not only an assumption that there’s something wrong with the way they’re led. Now, Baekhyun is even more worried.

 

“We will go to the front tomorrow morning.” Chanyeol declares even after most of the advisers told him otherwise, “Prepare everything we will need. Send knights to every barrier.”

 

“But Your Grace…”

 

“It will be a big war…” Lord Shin speaks again, “You haven’t been proclaimed as the King yet…”

 

“I’ll lead the war as the same warrior prince I have always been.” Chanyeol says without hesitation, “I’ll be proclaimed after we win the war.”

 

Now no one dares to speak. The thought of losing a future king to a war is indeed terrifying. But Chanyeol isn’t terrified about fighting. He’s terrified of letting his people down.

 

“For now, I trust Lord Seo to lead the council and the kingdom while I’m gone.” he sounds calmer this time, “I know I’m leaving the kingdom to good hands.”

 

Baekhyun exhales a breath he’s been holding in for a while. Now he needs to talk to him even more. He waits for the meeting to be wrapped while still holding onto the tray of lunch for the prince.

 

“Now I’m dismissing you all to prepare.” he hears Chanyeol say, “Are there any more concerns that you need to raise?”

 

Baekhyun assumes they’re shaking their heads because of the silence that follows. But one adviser starts off once again.

 

“Your Grace…” he mutters with so much reluctance. Yet despite his lower voice, it’s still enough to be heard. “About the boy…”

 

Baekhyun blinks once.

 

“I don’t see this as a concern.” Chanyeol says, refusing to even hear them mentioning Baekhyun’s name.

 

“The people know about what his brother did.” another one of them says, “He’s basically the reason why the queen successfully executed her plans and why a big war is happening. If they find out you’re letting his family live in the palace—”

 

“Jinwoo was blackmailed by the queen. It’s not his family’s fault.” Chanyeol affirms, “Baekhyun was a victim, too.”

 

Now Baekhyun is blinking rapidly. He doesn’t understand what’s happening anymore. But if he’s certain about one thing— they don’t want him here. At least most of them.

 

“The both of them worked for the queen… his brother was one of the people who killed in other kingdoms.” he recognizes this as Lord Shin, sounding satisfied to finally prove his point to the prince. “Your Grace, the people will be raged if they find out you're helping them.”

 

“They will remain here and that's final.” The prince emphasizes his authority through his tone, “I am not abandoning Baekhyun and his family for this.”

 

Baekhyun decides it’s enough. He heard about the  war, now he heard what his presence does to the prince. It’s enough for now.

 

“He can be used as a threat against you, Your Grace…”

 

Yet when someone said that with a genuinely concerned tone, and the silence from Chanyeol that followed after, the point becomes well-taken. Baekhyun steps back and walks away.

 

»»

 

Jongin walks past him late afternoon, looking like he’s urgently tasked to do something based from the pace of his steps. When his eyes catch Baekhyun spacing out while sitting near the stables, he slows down.

 

“Hey.”

 

Baekhyun looks up from staring at the empty tray on his lap, breaking into a smile when he sees Jongin. Though the little grin from the guard’s face falters when he notices the swollen and bloodshot eyes of the younger. Baekhyun realizes this so he stands up while still smiling big at Jongin.

 

“You look like you're up to something.” Jongin points out, fully aware that the smile shown to him isn’t anywhere near genuine.

 

Even Baekhyun’s chuckle sounds so worn out. Now Jongin is worried.

 

“Good luck tomorrow.”

 

His eyes rounded, “How did you—”

 

The question hangs in the air. Before he could finish, Baekhyun has already walked away. His actions alone are enough to be construed that something’s wrong.

 

From the stables, he went back to his chamber and didn’t go out again.

 

 

And even if the day seems longer than how it should be, the night comes. Soon, it will be over.

 

_You will do no good for Prince Chanyeol._

 

Baekhyun gently puts the child down on his newly made crib.

 

_He’s the future of this kingdom and you’ll be tainting all of that._

 

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun lets out another sigh for the night. The stables were the only place where no one would assume to find him at. He had good couple of hours to think, to decide and to let it all out with no one but the horses to hear him.

 

The days of trying to be better just went to waste. He keeps getting worse. Staying in this place isn’t only bad for everyone, but for himself as well.

He watches the little boy, who’s still unnamed, for a while before walking towards the window. Baekhyun slightly squints his eyes, trying to get a good look of the capitol and the mountains within the dark as if it’s the last. When he feels a lump forming in his throat again, he clears it and looks up to the sky instead. But it only becomes worse when he sees the moon.

 

On the surface of the big stone window, he sits and lifts his leg up to fold it close to his chest. He reminds himself repeatedly; his time at the stables was the last. He’s not shedding any tear in this place again.

 

“Have you eaten?” he flinches when he hears a serious voice from the chamber door. Baekhyun blinks rapidly while trying his best to smile. Chanyeol’s eyes linger on him until he’s seated in front of Baekhyun. The latter looks back to the distance, subtly avoiding the need to look longer into his eyes.

 

“Why are you still awake?”

 

Baekhyun still has the same little smile while trying to spot where their village is. He stares at a certain spot, unsure yet he feels like it’s indeed the one. He folds another leg to his chest and buries his chin between his knees.

 

“Can't sleep…” he mumbles.

 

Chanyeol looks a little worried. Baekhyun isn’t as cold as he was the last time they talked like this. He almost seems fine, except he knows he’s not. For some reason, Chanyeol feels worse about this. But he doesn’t want to overthink.

 

“It's beautiful up here.” Baekhyun mumbles again. This time, his eyes are fixated on the moon right above them... as if it’s just placed right above the castle, looking after everyone. “How many people do you think are looking at it, too?”

 

Chanyeol tilts his head to his side to watch his face thoroughly, “Just us, probably…”

 

Baekhyun looks at him and flashes a sweet smile, and no matter how exaggerated it sounds— he almost forgets all the quagmires he’s currently facing.

 

“Remember that first kiss on the hillside?” his heart flutters while hearing the joy he hasn’t heard from Baekhyun for so long, “I remember watching you stare at it for so long.”

 

Chanyeol blinks, the side of his lips curling.

 

“I was thinking of what your father told me when you lost consciousness from the attack.” he glances up the moon to remember the exact things that happened, “I think he saw me being so nervous while waiting for you to wake up.” he chuckles deeply, “I think he knew… even before we could figure it out.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes brighten while listening. He thinks the same.

 

“He told you he didn't mind if you love a prince, a soldier or a slave…” Chanyeol looks at the distance with the same contagious beam, “Deep inside, I was already claiming that I was all, Baek. Therefore, you didn't need to choose.”

 

“You’re taking Papa’s idioms too seriously…” Baekhyun laughs genuinely. He misses doing it so easily, “And besides, you're not a slave…”

 

Chanyeol grins slyly at him.

 

“I think you know I am very much a slave.” he mumbles while looking straight into his eyes, “I can be more… I can be a king. Your king.”

 

Baekhyun lazily smiles, now the exhaustion in his eyes becomes prominent.

 

“You don't need to be all of that.” he says with a sigh, “You already got me.”

 

Chanyeol stares at him intently before reaching out for his hand. The feeling of his rough and warm hands against his soft ones never fail to give Baekhyun some sense of comfort. He feels belonged.

 

And Chanyeol chooses the right words.  It was never hard for him to express things that Baekhyun couldn’t.

 

“I'm not doing the things I do because I owe your parents.” he speaks again, his hand gripping the younger’s hand tighter. “Even if you tell me you're someone else's child, I'd still love you the same. I don't want you to have doubts again.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile fades off, he starts blinking rapidly. Chanyeol lets out another heavy breath while looking at him seriously.

 

“I figured… what the queen did to you and to everyone else gave you so much trauma. You’re right… I don’t really understand, and I’m sorry.”

 

Now he doesn’t know what to say. Things become harder for him now that the prince’s words hit him straight into his chest. His whole life, he never felt like he completely belonged to any place or any people. He never had the confidence Jinwoo had, and everything that happened recently; the trauma, the nightmares, they made his self-worth deteriorate even more.

 

“But I’d be willing to listen anytime you want me to, Baek. I’m willing to understand.” Baekhyun knows he’s hard to understand, he only needs someone to try because he can’t even do it himself. So hearing these words from Chanyeol surely means a lot. “If you ever doubt your value again, I’ll give you the strength you constantly give me everyday, I promise that.”

 

Baekhyun looks down when his lip starts to tremble, remembering everything he heard today. Every word thrown to him since he loved this prince. He bites his lip hard before nodding at Chanyeol.

 

“I k-know…” his voice breaks, “I know that… and I-I’m grateful.”

 

Chanyeol worriedly smiles, then he clears his throat again.

 

“My love,” he continues with a more careful tone, “I have something to tell you…”

 

Baekhyun looks at him like he’s clueless.

 

“Well… there's a small battle at the front tomorrow, near Antares borders.” it seems very hard to say for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun gulps before nodding.

 

“Small, huh?” he tries to smile to lighten up the mood, “So I expect it's not going to be so dangerous then?”

 

Chanyeol grins, “A little dangerous, I guess?”

 

Then he looks down at their hands, struggling to say the next words.

 

“I'm not sure… h-how long it's going to be.” he gulps, “But I'll be back. And when I do, I want to see you here. Wait for me.”

 

Baekhyun puts down both his legs so he can sit properly. He casts a reassuring look at Chanyeol.

 

“Then just promise me.” he nods once, “Promise me I won't be waiting in vain.”

 

“I swear. I'll come back quick. We’ll bring the kingdom another victory.” Chanyeol seems so glad that he took it lightly than he expected. Baekhyun dismisses the pain inside, seeing the hopeful smile on his handsome face. “I'll hold on to the thought of you being here when I come back. And when I finally do…”

 

He exhales a deep breath, looking so happy and sure that it scares Baekhyun even more.

 

“I'll marry you.” Baekhyun parts his lips in awe, “I'll never leave you again. I swear these to you… and to that moon watching over us since the very beginning. I’ll let it remind you my words.”

 

Baekhyun stares at his face while the prince glances back at the moon with the brightest smile on his face. The younger feels his chest tightening. He doesn’t know how to break such a beautiful smile.

 

“We'll bring back the greatness of Regulus together.” Chanyeol smiles even more when he starts shedding tears, leaning towards him to place kisses on his lips. “I don't know what I'd do without you beside me, Baekhyun. I can’t… put into words how much you mean to me. I just know you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes while taking more of his pecks on his lips. _I can never deserve you. Not now, not ever._

 

Chanyeol is just too much for him. He’ll stand by his decision; the earlier, the better.

 

But the day hasn’t ended yet. He wants to seize every second. Every bit of time left until he can finally let go.

 

Baekhyun reaches for his face with both his hands, standing up to straddle right on his lap. “You'll do just as great. With or without me, remember that.” he wraps his his arms around Chanyeol’s nape while breathing against his lips, “Kiss me again…”

When they made love again and again until the night ended, it all finally dawned upon him. As Chanyeol laid down beside him with the happiest smile he ever had, Baekhyun didn’t  make it seem so obvious. He gave the biggest grin back, the most natural smile and the usual jokes in between kisses. He didn’t want their last memory to be so lonely to remember.

 

At least for a moment, everything seemed so true.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he’s alone on the bed. The sun is already up and the weather is really nice. Baekhyun feels like he’s being joked at. He covers himself with the blanket and gets himself a parchment and ink. He writes very few words, oftenly gulping, yet he doesn’t cry again. It’s a good start.

 

He wears his formal clothes for the prince’s public announcement and send-off. Thousands of people gather in front of the gates. Baekhyun steps out of the halls with the heaviest heart, yet he manages to smile when he spots Chanyeol being assisted by the servants on his armor. His hair is neatly tied back, and he smiles back at him. He only looks away when Lord Seo calls his attention, telling him the people are ready to see him. He casts one last glance at Baekhyun before stepping out of the gates where the cheer becomes more deafening.

 

The advisers are all looking at Baekhyun when the prince went out, yet he smiles at them one by one. There’s no need to slap him with the truth. He looks behind him where his father and Sunhae are standing, the little boy is being carried by his sister. His father smiles wide but when he nods once at him, the former finally notices the immense sadness in his eyes.

 

“Pack your things, Papa.” he says gently, almost a whisper. His father, and even Sunhae who heard it, weren’t able to answer. Baekhyun turns away and bravely walks past the advisers watching him. He stands right behind the gate and hears Chanyeol’s declaration of war and the cheers of encouragement from the people.

 

And when he’s done, the soldiers all hop on their horses. Chanyeol walks to where he is, flashing a small smile to assure him. Baekhyun smiles back, but every second that passes makes it hard for him to suppress the pain.

 

“S-Stay safe…” Baekhyun bids goodbye, quickly wiping his eyes. He nods reassuringly to let Chanyeol leave. He’ll be fine.

 

But his face contorted when he bursts into silent tears as Chanyeol hugs him tight. He doesn’t shed a tear, because he thinks he’ll come back here with Baekhyun welcoming him like this. It’s not so hard for him.

 

“Wait for me.” he whispers between tight embrace before pulling away. His eyes linger on Baekhyun’s tears-stained ones, then he turns away without looking back.

 

Baekhyun sadly smiles. _Just like that. No looking back, Chanyeol._

 

It’s almost dusk when the Regulus troops completely set off. The palace is unusually quiet. The people of the kingdom are inside their homes, praying for the safety of their future king and the soldiers.

 

Baekhyun leaves the parchment and locket on Chanyeol’s table in the secret library. His eyes linger on them for a while before he gathers the courage to finally leave.

 

“Are you sure about this?” his father looks so confused while he helps him carry their very few belongings, “What’s wrong, Baek? Why are we leaving?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and proceeds to carrying the things over his shoulders. His father sighs.

 

“Baekhyun, I don’t know what’s going on… But Sunhae and me can just—”

 

“Papa…” he stares at him with his swollen eyes, “It's just the three of us this time. I won't ever leave you.”

 

“The little boy?” Baekhyun looks at the infant on the crib.

 

“P-Please, Baekhyun… please let’s bring him! Or let’s just not leave!” Sunhae cries.

 

He planned to leave him here because the palace technically adopted him, guaranteed to give him a better life.

 

But one look at the child and Baekhyun finds himself lifting him up in his arms. The child innocently blinks at him. He despises himself for thinking about leaving him alone here. From now on, he’ll take him anywhere with him.

 

His older brother and mother would’ve wanted him to be loved by a real family. Just like what Baekhyun had.

 

“This…” he squats and smiles at his sister, “T-This is for the best.”

 

When he made sure that the carriage they’ll use is ready, Baekhyun closes the last strap around the horse. Everything is all set. Now it’s just his heart. But it won’t be ready anytime soon so he won’t wait for it anymore. He needs to go while he still can.

 

He looks up the sky, the little moon gazing down upon him beneath the clouds. Baekhyun apologizes for the promise he’s bound to break.

 

“Did you tell him?” his father mumbles when he lets them in.

 

“One day, Papa.” he heaves heavily, yet he assures him. “One day… he'll understand.”

 

This could’ve been a perfect tale for the both of them, except it’s not.

 

A great king shall always choose his kingdom and people over anything else. A king is never for a slave. He should’ve known that and stopped things from getting this deep. The pain wouldn’t be this much and he could have saved them both.

 

Baekhyun is making things right. He can still spare one of them, and he chooses Chanyeol. One day, he’ll surely understand.


	4. Epilogue

««※»»

 

_One day, you’ll be a great king. You’ll do so many great things for the kingdom. By then, I’ll be happy for you. I will._

_No matter where I might be, I’ll always think of you._

_My parents gave you this, and now I’m giving it back. It has always been yours, like my heart._

_The same sun will shine on us, Chanyeol. We will still stare at the same moon. We still stand under the same sky. Always._

_Remember what I told you from that war years ago? You need to live, and fight, with or without me._

**_Long live the Lion._ **

««※»»

The sky is a little dark today.

For a village with fewer people, he expected this day to be a little duller because of the cloudy weather. Instead, when he came out of the cottage to bring out the fishing net, most people are out of their houses. The smiles on their faces are noticeable. He looks at them blankly, walking towards his father who’s already waiting in the boat.

Baekhyun is still wearing the same blank expression on his face. He doesn’t hear how his father let out a heavy breath before he gets close.

How long has Baekhyun been like this? Seven months? Eight? How long has it been?

Lacaille wasn’t the farthest place to go to, but it was the best choice. The people are nice, it’s near the river and the soil isn’t dry. The kingdom has been silently restless. After the death of the queen and the continuous battles at the front, there is barely a problem that arises. It’s like the people greatly respect their soon-to-be king that they patiently wait for him even when there’s not a single news since he left.

Since then, Baekhyun was never the same. He let go, he left, so he doesn’t understand why he can’t move on. He should’ve done it long ago. He chose this.

He doesn’t even know if Chanyeol read his letter. Despite multiple attempts to live peacefully, he’s haunted by thoughts of the prince in the war, whether he’s safe and well, whether he’s alive or not. And then Baekhyun cries himself to sleep again.

So he constantly tells himself— how dare he? His father and sister are right here.  They lost Jinwoo, too, but they stood up from the ground and continued life like what his brother would want them to do. Why can’t he do the same?

“How’s your sleep, Baek?”

Baekhyun helps him untangle the net, responding without looking at him. “Fine…”

They both look at Sunhae from the distance, playing with the still nameless baby on her lap. The little boy flashes her a wide, toothless smile. For a moment, Baekhyun finally feels warmth in his heart.

“Don’t you think we should just adopt him  as our own? We still call him _baby_. He needs a name.”

The way Baekhyun looks away with a silent sigh doesn’t go unnoticed to the old man beside him.

His father sadly smiles, pausing abruptly to properly break the news.

“The war is over.” Baekhyun stiffens, “The news is all over the kingdom... Our neighbor told me about it.”

Baekhyun stares at him, he doesn’t respond a word. His father already knows what he’s thinking.

“We won.” he says happily, “And everyone is saying that the Ki—”

“That’s good.” he cuts him off while nodding. Baekhyun gulps while putting the net down and turning away.

“Baekhyun-ah…”

“I’ll just—g-get something.”

His eyes are settled on the floor, but his steps are faster. When he passes by a few neighbors, he’s not even able to prevent himself from hearing their conversation.

“Maybe he’ll get married after his proclamation!”

“A princess?”

Baekhyun gently closes the door of their small house. He finally gets to breathe the air he’s been holding in for so long. He leans on the door when he feels something warm on his cheek, yet he manages to smile. It’s a bittersweet feeling. But he’s relieved, and he’s happy.

He can still hear their neighbors outside, though they seem to get louder. He barely noticed the sound of horses along with it. When Baekhyun finally lets out all the tears he had to shed, he weakly closes both his eyes and tells himself this isn’t the right moment. Not now, not here. His father is waiting for him outside.

But as soon as he opens the door, he closes it again. Baekhyun weakly leans on it while his chest heaves.

_Why?_

His eyes are still widening, finally realizing the cause of the noise from his neighbors outside. They’re all shocked by someone’s presence. Someone Baekhyun already escaped from, though not successfully. He knows he’s not mistaken even if it was just a glance—the tall man in his distinctive armor, knights around him.

Baekhyun tries to think quick; where to hide, where to go. But before he could come up with something feasible, there’s a loud knock on the door he’s leaning on, making him flinch. He faces it while the knocking continues, freezing on his spot.

He doesn’t open it.

 _“His Royal Highness demands to see someone here.”_  a stern voice speaks outside the door.

Baekhyun breathes through his lips. He’s afraid. He told himself he’ll stand by the choice he made, how is he supposed to explain that?

 _“Open the door, Sir.”_ the knight repeats. He looks at his trembling hands, _“Or we would have to open it by force.”_

He exhales one heavy breath before opening the door. Baekhyun tries to keep his blank gaze even if it falls straight to the eyes he hasn’t seen for so long. Even when his knees wobble just by the sight of him, he tries not to budge. His hair is loosely tied and there are still fresh bruise and cut on his cheek and lip. Chanyeol looks like he only went home to send his soldiers back to the palace then fetched his horse to look for him.

Baekhyun heaves deeply before bowing down as courtesy. When he straightens up, he keeps his eyes anywhere but Chanyeol.

“Leave us.”

The knights all bow in unison. Baekhyun watches them leave, partly because he wants to avoid the man intently staring at him as if he just committed a big crime. Is leaving considered one?

He doesn’t even know how he found him. Baekhyun must have really underestimated his power as the new king.

No one speaks between them, Baekhyun still struggling to look at each of his neighbors just so he won’t have to look at Chanyeol. It’s pointless when his neighbors are basically watching them, too, confused to why the prince urgently went to speak with their new neighbor.

Baekhyun steps back when the prince impatiently walks his way inside, shutting the door right in front of the people intrigued by the scene.

“Your Grace—“

“Don’t.” Chanyeol breathes in frustration, “Don’t even start that way, please.”

Baekhyun blinks once before swallowing the bile in his throat.

“Do you want something to drink?” he tries to smile courteously. Shoulders drooping in defeat, Prince Chanyeol sighs wearily.

“Baekhyun,” he tries looking into his eyes filled with nothing but longing, confusion, and pain but it strikes him hard immediately. His chest hurts again, “stop trying to run away. You know it’s no use. We both know that.”

The composure he was trying to keep is gone in a snap.

“I want this.”

“You know I’m not going to let you go like that.” the prince smiles but there’s no humor in it, “What’s wrong?”

The younger looks at him with heaving chest. He looks like he’s eagerly suppressing himself to burst out so he turns away from Chanyeol and walks out of the back door so he can escape the people waiting in front of their house. So he can escape the man trailing right behind him.

“I don’t need to tell you my reason.” Baekhyun firmly says while going out, “I don’t owe you anything—“

“You owe me more than enough!” Chanyeol heaves in frustration. They reach the riverside where there’s not a single person present since everyone must be waiting on the other side. “You left me a damn letter and ran away when I was in the middle of a battle! When I was fighting for my life and my people, thinking that I should go back to you no matter what! I deserve more than that, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun looks at him in defeat.

“You do.” he nods once, “You deserve more than this, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s expression softens, something pinches him inside while looking at the sad smile on Baekhyun’s face. On his way here, he already decided he didn’t even want to hear the reason anymore. If Baekhyun comes back to him and tells him to just forget it all, he definitely will. Without second thoughts.

But now he’s desperate to understand. Looking at him, Chanyeol’s more eager to know why Baekhyun must leave like that when he’s obviously conflicted and uncertain of what he did.  When he obviously loves him still.

His eyes say it all.

The crown prince loses all the composure this time. The fear and frustration in his eyes become more evident when Baekhyun goes back to fixing their nets on the riverside, looking far to the distance with narrowing eyes because of the wind. Yet the way his jaw hardens makes it clear that he’s preventing a sob to suddenly come out.

“Baekhyun…”

“You’ll be the king soon, Chanyeol.” he speaks firmly, a small smile forming on his lips even when his eyes do not meet Chanyeol’s. The prince hates how he makes it sound as if it’s something he has always wanted. He wants one person— and he’s currently pushing him away.

“They will see you as one of the greatest rulers of this kingdom. The people of Regulus should be the last ones you disappoint. You’ve fought countless of battles for them. You are everything they want for a king…” he gulps after striving to finish his words.

Chanyeol gulps, his voice becomes weaker. “Please don’t tell me it’s what I think you mean…”

“I am a liability to you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tilts his head to finally look at him, “I’m not someone they’d want near you. Much more be with you.” he bites his lip while exhaling through his lips, “You said it yourself… you deserve more.”

Chanyeol stares at him for a while.

“You think I’d care about that? You think I'd be bothered about what they think?” Chanyeol's voice is filled with pain.

“I was a prostitute for the queen, Chanyeol. I worked for the person they despised.” he breathes, “What does that make me?”

“You did everything to help bring her down, to find the truth about me. Without you, this kingdom would remain miserable under her command.”

“And you think they'll hear that?”

“I'll make them.” Chanyeol declares.

“And if they do and we end up together, how are you supposed to produce an heir?”

“I don't fucking care about that!” he points out after the reasons Baekhyun stated that barely even matter to him. He can't even accept how these thoughts pushed Baekhyun to leave him like that when they could've sorted them out instead, “I just want you with me… please, Baek.”

He forces a chuckle when he proves himself right. Chanyeol can’t even propose a definite solution to the consequences ahead of them.

“How are people supposed to trust you when you choose a disgraced slave like me, Chanyeol?” he gulps while smiling a little, “This isn’t about us anymore. It’s about the kingdom, I hope you understand that—”

“No.” Chanyeol slowly shakes his head, “No… I don’t understand. It should be about us. It always has been.”

He pauses. Baekhyun grasps the net tighter.

“You’re punishing yourself for everything that happened when it’s no one’s fault but the queen. But Baekhyun, she’s gone.” something pierces through Baekhyun’s heart while watching the prince struggle with his words, “You think about the people… what they think or feel. But what about me? Did you think about me?”

Baekhyun finds himself on the verge of tears. _No,_ he wants to say _, I did it all for you._

“P-Please don’t  make this harder...”

“I’m not making this harder, Baekhyun.” he says firmly even when his eyes are filled with fear, “I love you more than any of these titles. I choose you over anything. I-Is that too much to ask?”

Baekhyun finally loses grip of the net in his hand. He faces Chanyeol completely, eyes gently pleading him to stop. But the prince speaks further.

“I was about to be proclaimed when I got back, Baek… The people wanted to push through it immediately. They were shouting my name in front of the palace gates.” he looks down on the floor that makes the younger stare at him, astounded. “But I said no.”

Baekhyun blinks, “Chanyeol…”

“I told them I’m not going to be a king yet until I find someone. I apologized and told them I couldn’t possibly stand there alone… do it all alone without him.” he bites his lip and looks up at Baekhyun, “They listened, Baek… and they brought me here. To you.”

The lump in Baekhyun’s throat becomes harder to gulp. When it makes sense how Chanyeol found him so easily; tears continuously trail down his cheeks.

Chanyeol takes a step closer, reaching his hand out to him so he can wipe his cheek with his thumb. But he maintains a safe distance between them. Baekhyun finally sees his glistening eyes.

Now he can’t stop his sobs, “W-Why did you do that?” he gulps, “You should’ve been the king by now…”

“I love my people, Baek. I will fight for them and be the best ruler I can be.” he smiles while blinking rapidly, “But if they can’t accept the person I love the most… t-then I don’t want to be a king.”

Baekhyun heaves, both in frustration and pain. When a tear falls from Chanyeol’s eye, all the principles and decision he’s been holding on to for the past months effortlessly crumble into pieces. This is the exact reason why he escaped; because he knows he won’t be able to hold onto them enough just by the mere sight of the man he loves. He finds himself silently shedding more tears before taking big steps towards him to embrace him tight and let his head fall on his chest. Baekhyun finally gives in.

“Y-You’re stupid…”

Chanyeol hugs him back, tight and warm. He lets his chin rest on top of the shorter’s head.

“I am.” Chanyeol sniffs while smiling, “But these two people told me once that it doesn’t matter if I love a warrior, a normal person, a royalty or a slave… as long as we stand under the same sky. And more than twenty years later, someone told me the same.” he stares at Baekhyun, “And they’re never wrong, so here I am.”

He pulls away and wipes Baekhyun’s face with his hands, placing a peck on his temple.

Baekhyun looks down at their hands. Now instead of the frustration and conflict, all he feels now is guilt. Guilt for Chanyeol’s pain, for doing the things he did.

“I’m sorry…” Baekhyun looks up at him, “I thought I was doing this for you.”

When Chanyeol responds with only a genuine smile and a gentle grip of his hand, he gets the assurance he needs. Yet there’s still a few questions left.

“I always knew those months apart can never change what I feel, Baek.” his eyes are hopeful even when there’s already certainty in his tone, “Am I still the one?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, but the small smile of defeat on his face says it all. _Always._

“Then we’ll work this out.” Chanyeol leans a little to emphasize his words, staring straight into his soul. “The past is way behind us, let’s stop running away.”

Chanyeol’s other hand finds its way on Baekhyun’s face, watching his eyes fill with worry.

“I’m afraid.” he briefly shuts his eyes while feeling the warmth of the prince’s hand on his cheek. He opens it and looks into the orbs staring at him, “This is not going to be easy, Chanyeol.”

“It won’t be.” Chanyeol nods once, beaming lightly at him. “We just have to do it together.”

Baekhyun sees his father walking from the distance. When he sees the both of them, he slows down and smiles a little.

“I love you. _So much._ ” Chanyeol mumbles faintly, “And I’m not saying all of this to force you to come back. Let’s not force ourselves… I’m willing to wait.”

When Baekhyun smiles slyly, Chanyeol immediately adds more.

“Just… don’t take too long… I guess?”

Baekhyun chuckles, glancing at his father from the distance before nodding. The smile on his father’s face grows bigger, flashing him two thumbs up. He runs back to the front door while Baekhyun raises both his brows at Chanyeol.

“Then… can you and your knights wait a little while I pack my things?”

Chanyeol smiles bigger, urging Baekhyun to finally pull him by his nape for a kiss. His heart loudly thumps against his chest. He’s been yearning for this for so long. It’s been long enough.

When he pulls away, their foreheads are still touching. Baekhyun finally feels it. Even without certainty yet once he arrives back to the palace, everything begins making sense again after so long.

“Take your time.” the prince mumbles against his lips after kissing him once more, “Your people and your king can wait.”

Just like that, the risk was worth it.

 

««※»»

_“What happened when they got back?”_

The round eyes look at her with so much curiosity. She can still see them even when his golden brown locks slightly cover his face.

“Did they accept him?” he adds with utmost interest. She smiles.

“They loved him.”

“Really?” he smiles back, showing two small teeth in front. “How about the royal adviser that was mean?”

“Mean, huh?” she purses her lips, “Well… let’s just say, the king had better advisers to keep in the palace.”

The boy gasps.

“So he fired him! Good for him!” he stands up, “How about the king’s battle? Why didn’t you speak of that in detail? How did the king defeat that big army?”

“Hmm…” she pretends to think, “the story was focused on the perspective of the other king… so I don’t really know that much about that.”

There’s a little dismay that passes by the child’s face but he stands up on his seat while motioning his hands like a sword fight.

“I bet his sword has magic! It can kill three people at a time!” he swishes his hands, kicking and punching through the air. “Papa told me he’ll have a magic sword like that made for me! I’ll be like that king from the story! _Ha! Ya—”_

“And why am I seeing a child punching an imaginary enemy instead of reading his books?” someone enters the chamber, making the child stop and jump down the chair in an instant.

“Papa!” he runs to the man who just entered the chamber, scolding the girl with his look before scooping up the child in his arm.

“I don’t see the book you should be reading, young boy.” he says but the child does the usual tactic of smiling sweetly at him, making him sigh in defeat.

“Aunt Sunhae finished the story of the two kings for me…” he mumbles with a soft smile. His father raises his brows, “I think you’re very much like them… just for me though?”

The way he said it innocently made his father’s heart melt.

“I never thought you prefer romance over academic books?” the child’s nose scrunch in defense, making him chuckle. “And what are the kings’ names in the story?”

The child glances at his aunt from the distance, who's wiggling her brows before looking back at his father’s face.

“King Hyun and King Yeol…”

He frowns when his father snorts before breaking into a light laughter.

“What kind of names are those?” he teases and narrows his eyes at his sister, “Aren’t they too close to ours?”

“Maybe you’re named after them, Papa…” the child says with his whole heart. The king grins even wider.

“Maybe?” he shrugs and bumps their noses against each other, “But they’re probably cooler than us.”

The child shakes his head.

“You didn’t defeat an evil witch… but that’s okay. You’re a master physician, and king father is the highest king of the four kingdoms…” he blinks slowly, “I think you are cooler…”

Baekhyun smiles.

“Is that so?”

The child nods, urging Baekhyun to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed story time with Auntie.” he says while glancing at Sunhae who shrugs innocently, “But it’s almost dinner and you haven’t read anything from your books.”

“I can finish it tonight!”

“No sleeping late, remember?”

“It’s okay cause I’ll be waiting for king father to go to my chamber again so we can plan about—” Baekhyun creases his brows and the child slows down when he realizes he’s spilling a secret, “...your _birthday_.”

He already completed it, yet he still gasps and slaps his mouth, eyes widening. Baekhyun squints his eyes.

“ _Sejongie,_ you’re conspiring with your Papa against me?”

His son laughs sheepishly, “It was supposed to be a secret!” the three of them laugh because of the child’s silliness. Baekhyun’s heart float with overwhelming happiness just by hearing his little boy’s laughter.

It’s crazy to think how the infant he kept years ago, the brother of the boy who died saving his life— is now the main source of happiness for him and Chanyeol. It’s like the heavens gave them the greatest gift after everything they’ve been through. A child to be loved by the two kings like their own.

“Auntie Sunhae… what happened to the baby, by the way?”

The woman looks at Baekhyun, a small smile forming on her lips as if giving him the chance to answer. Baekhyun looks at his son.

“The brave kid’s brother, you mean?” he asks and the child nods earnestly, “He became a prince. A handsome and brave crown prince.”

He smiles when Sejong beams with delight.

“Like _me_?!”

Baekhyun kisses his chubby cheek, “Like you.”

“One day if I love a slave, is that okay with you, Papa?”

The king smiles when simple words bring back so many memories in his mind.

“Of course.” he nods, “Although that would be a little impossible since there’s no slave in the kingdom anymore. Papa made everyone equal with each other, remember?”

Sejong slowly nods, lips parted in awe.

“So like the two kings… I can love anyone?”

“You sound too grown up for a six year-old, don’t you?” he beams but the child remains looking at him, “You sure can, honey. As long as you don’t hurt anybody… you can love anyone when you grow up.”

“ _And_ when you finish your studies.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have to count a second before Sejong hops down from his arms to run to his other father standing at the door. He’s still in his king’s robes but he effortlessly carries the small boy.

“Hello, Sunhae.” Chanyeol winks at Sunhae while walking towards him, “And hello, my love.” he leans for a kiss but Baekhyun pulls away while glaring at him. Chanyeol fakes a gasp and looks at their son who’s covering his mouth, convincingly acting.

“You told our secret!”

“I didn’t mean it Papa!”

“Now he doesn’t want to kiss me!”

Both fake a crying face. And Baekhyun instantly remembers where the child got his personality. Certainly not from him.

Baekhyun breaks into a smile not long after. He watches the king, _his husband,_ carry their son across the dining hall while they speak with each other nonstop as if they’re just best pals. A familiar locket dangles around the little boy’s neck. Something pinches his heart just by looking at the small hand of Sejong on Chanyeol’s face, while the two of them share a sheepish laugh. And even after all these years— he’s still tearing up a little. He will always be the emotional one and he accepted it.

Because things— they’ve become worth it. They’re worth all of this, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Baekhyun blinks and raises both his brows casually when Chanyeol looks behind to check on him. His boyish grin has the same effect on him despite the years together. If not stronger.

“My love...”

 _“My love!”_ Sejong repeats teasingly.

“You’re trying to ruin my damage control.” Chanyeol mumbles under his breath even when Baekhyun clearly hears it, “We’re abandoning the surprise plan… I’m not going to his room late at night. Are we forgiven?”

“That’s right!” the child exclaims, his father poking him slyly. Baekhyun knows better, they’re still pushing through it.

One day, he’ll figure out that the tale of two kings wasn't a fictional story after all.

Chanyeol kisses the back of his hand when Sejong finally got away, looking at him with the same fond eyes. “So what do you want for your birthday?”

Baekhyun smiles before shaking his head.

Nothing more.

  


«« _end._ »»


End file.
